


The Perfect Weapons

by Clownprincesssofcrime



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownprincesssofcrime/pseuds/Clownprincesssofcrime
Summary: What if there was two winter soldiers? Beverly Banks is another woman who just wants to do the right thing for her country. Follow the story of two soldiers who fall in love through war and tragedy. (Sorry I suck at summaries lol.)





	1. The Beginning

Steve and Bucky make their way to the World Exposition of Tomorrow, talking, having the usual on going topic about girls. 

“There are almost about three and half million women here,” Bucky goes on saying. 

“Well, I'd settle for just one,” Steve chimes in. 

“Good thing I took care of that.” Bucky says and smiles waving to two girls in the distance. Steve sighs, knowing where this was going. 

“What did you tell her about me?”

“Only the good stuff,” Bucky smirks.

While the boys were in line getting tickets for the expo, Steve notices how Bucky hasn't taken his eyes off his date. “So who is she? Is she a nurse or something getting shipped out too?” Steve ask taking note of her uniform. “Sergeant Beverly Banks. We met at training camp. She ranked second after me. He smirks giving her wink when she makes eye contact with him. 

____________________________

[FLASHBACK]

Beverly stands in the tent as she was waiting for Colonel Phillips who wanted to speak with her. Once he comes in she salutes him and he nods. 

“Now Ms. Banks, I need you to know that you're bravest woman to make the choice to join the war. Those men out there are going to tease you and try to screw this up for you. You cannot let that happen. You need to stand your ground. Now if you need anything, Agent Carter is here for help.” He points to the woman with short curly brown hair. They share a nod of acknowledgement.

“Thank you, Colonel.”

“All right, get out there and show those men what you got!” He shouts.

Beverly steps out the tent, ready for training. She makes it through the first obstacles pretty well until she gets to the wall. Beverly is short and everyone passed that part already. She struggles getting a good grip, failing every time. 

“Looks like you should've stayed home. This ain't no place for a girl. Go run back home. This a man's job!” One of the soldier's yell. A couple of them stand up and start doing horrible impersonations of a girl to mock her. 

“Hey, what's wrong with you guys?” Someone shouts from behind Beverly. She turns around spotting a very attractive man. “You do realize you're making fun of a woman who's not afraid to fight for her country? I bet she can kick any of your asses. She deserves to be here just like any of us. She's probably more qualified than any of you.” He scolds them.

“Now, let's get you over this wall,” he continues. He intertwines his fingers close to her foot so that Beverly could careful place her foot on them. He gives her just the right amount of a boost that she needs to lift herself up and jump down to the other side.

“Good job,” the man at the other side says, making Beverly smile then she continues with the rest of the obstacles.

Later that night during dinner, Beverly sits by herself minding her own business when someone plops down in front of her. She didn't want any company until that person spoke.

“Mind if I join you?” She hears a familiar voice looking up noticing it was the same man from earlier. He's more hotter up close, she thought. He has brown hair, beautiful glossy blue eyes, and a perfect smile. The sudden feeling of butterflies fills her stomach, something Beverly wasn't use to. 

She finally speaks after she realizes she's been staring for too long. 

“Hi,” was all she could say.

“I realized I didn't introduce myself earlier. My names James Buchanan Barnes but you can call me Bucky.” He introduces as he holds out his hand to her. 

“Beverly Banks at your service.” She greets and shakes his hand.

“Beverly. Pretty name for a pretty girl.” He smirks. Beverly put her head down as she feels her cheeks get hot, distracting herself by eating a spoonful of beans. “So, what made you wanna join the army?” He questions.

“Um, I really didn't have much going on back at home.”

“Where's home?”

“Brooklyn.”

“No way! How come I've never seen you around?”

“I didn't really go out much. I just stayed home, taking care of my dad and little brother.”

“Well, back home, I have my best friend Steve. He's small but he's a real fighter. He's tried so hard to join the army. I just don't want to see him get hurt, ya know?”

Beverly and Bucky talk the rest of the night up until curfew. They talked for hours about their lives to one another and during the rest of their time at camp. During training, Bucky always helped Beverly out whenever he noticed she needed the help. She never asked for it but Bucky was always there for her. Bucky felt something for her that he never felt with any other girl before. 

[End of flashback]

___________________________

[Present] 

November 1943

Their double date continues as they went inside, watching as Howard Stark demonstrates a flying car. Beverly smiles up at Bucky when his face lit up in shock from what they were seeing. The car didn't stay up for long but it got a good laugh. 

“Hey Steve why don't we treat these girls—” Bucky turns around to see that Steve was no longer with the group. 

“Where'd he go?” Beverly ask but Bucky just shrugs his shoulders.

“Come on let's go find him.” She takes his hand before the three of them leave the building. After a couple minutes of walking, Bucky spots him. “Wait right here ladies,” he says before he runs up to Steve while the girls wait and just talk.

“So, what do you think of Steve?” Beverly ask Connie. 

“Eh, he's alright,” she shrugs. 

“Oh come on. He's really sweet. You should give him a chance. I heard a lot of good things about him from Bucky,” she smiles. Connie went on talking about stuff Beverly didn't pay much attention to because could tell Bucky and Steve were in a little argument. She remembered how Bucky told her how much Steve wanted to join the army and fight along side Bucky. She felt really bad and knew that's exactly what they were bickering about. 

“Hey, Sarge, are we going dancing?” She shouts wanting them to stop fighting. 

“Yes, we are!” He shouts back with a smile. They share their goodbye hug before Bucky salutes Steve and goes back to the girls. When they arrive at the club Connie goes off and quickly finding another guy as the two Sergeants hit the dance floor joint other soldiers there dancing with their partners. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky ask noticing Beverly was quiet. 

“Uh, yeah. Just feel bad for Steve,” she says as they slow dance.

“About the date or about our little bicker?”

“Both.”

“Steve needs to stay here. He can do great things here. It's not a back alley. It's war, Beverly.”

“Yeah, but he deserves better, don't ya think?”

Bucky just nods and continues to dance. Beverly lays her head on his shoulder as they sway back and forth. They both make sure they have a good night before they ship out the next morning. They dance the night away, never letting go of one another other. 

The next morning, Bucky picks up Beverly so that they could make their departure together. At the airport Steve surprises them by showing up to say goodbye. They share their goodbye hug, calling each other 'punk' and 'jerk.' Bucky grabs Beverly's suit case as they walked towards the plane. 

“You coming?” He ask her.

“Yeah, just a sec!” She shouts and turns back to Steve. He awkwardly stands there with his hands in his pockets, rocking himself back and forth. It takes him by surprise when Beverly suddenly hugs him. He just met the girl last night. He hugs her back with hesitation at first but gives her a good squeeze that makes her chuckle.

“What was that for?” He ask.

“I don't know just felt right,” she laughs. He gives her a genuine smile.

“Listen Steve, I know how much you wanted this and I believe you can. You just gotta fight for it and keep trying.”

“Thank you, Beverly. I really appreciate that.”

She gives him one last hug before she begins to walk away. She stops when he calls out to her.

“Hey Bev!” She turns around, smiling at the nickname.

“Take care of him will ya?”

“Of course I will. Till the end of line.” She gives him a wink, knowing that was his and Bucky's saying. She waves to him before she boards the plane and joins Bucky's side.


	2. This is War

The flight over to England was nice. Bucky and Beverly talked for hours until they got tired and fell asleep on each other. Once at base, everyone get settled into the tents. Beverly was lucky to share a tent with Agent Carter and the rest of the nurses. 

The next day, part of the 107th was sent to the battlefield. Beverly and Bucky got grouped together with 6 other people on one side of the field. Their guns locked and loaded, ready to fire. It was quiet and all eyes were open wide. Bucky stays close to Beverly, a bit worried and not knowing if she could handle it. 

Suddenly, shots are fired from the west and the group starts attacking the enemy. They bolt out into view and start shooting at them. Bucky and Beverly duck at the same time hitting the floor.  
 “That was a close one,” he whispers.

“We can't be sitting ducks here.” Beverly says getting up to shoots at the other soldiers, taking one of them down. Bucky was automatically impressed by her skills. They continue fighting for another three hours until they manage to catch a break. 

_______________________

Bucky and Beverly were sitting down against a tree and sharing an apple when shots fire from above them on the tree. They look at each other and in a swift moment and get up to hide behind the tree. They stand against each other as they hear footsteps come closer. They try to keep quiet but then Beverly's foot slips on the leaves.

A man comes out from Bucky's side, immediately stabbing Bucky on his thigh with a knife but he doesn't go down without a fight. Beverly goes to the other side of the tree and attacks the man from the back. His attention was now on her as she punches him in the face but he didn't even flinch.

“You've got to be kidding me,”she sighs swinging at him again but this time, he catches her fist and twists her arm around and holds it against her back. He says something in German to her but she didn't understand. She quickly throws her head back, hitting his face making him stumble back. A shot is fired and he goes down. Beverly turns around to see Bucky on the floor, one hand holding up a gun and the other holding his left thigh.

She rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it around Bucky's thigh. He hisses in pain from the pressure but Beverly knows he would be all right. 

“Now, let's get you outta here,” she smiles down at him. She helps him up and they make their way back to base. When they make it to the infirmary, the nurses were already busy with other soldiers. 

“Looks like I'll be your nurse for today, Sergeant Barnes,” Beverly jokes sitting Bucky down on one of the cots. She grabs some cotton balls and bandages and rubbing alcohol. She sees how he now had a black eye and some cuts on his face but nothing major to mess up his perfect face. He sits there looking at Beverly as she stands there cleaning him up. 

“What?” She questions. 

“Nothing just didn't realize how grey your eyes were.”

“Well, thank you, blue eyes.” She beams.

She unties the piece of shirt from his leg and throws it away. 

“Okay, uh, take off your pants.”

“What?”

“I said take off your pants.”

He realizes what she was implying and did what he was told. He wasn't uncomfortable with it so it wasn't a problem for him.

“You could at least take me out to dinner first,” he smirks making her laugh as she reaches for the alcohol and a rag 

“Alright, this isn't gonna feel good so bear with me,” she warns. She cleans around the gash first and then gently on top of it. Bucky holds his head in his hands, groaning to himself. He squirms a bit, eventually laying his head on Beverly's shoulder once she stitches him up. She actually didn't mind him being so close to her, she thought the connection was nice.

Once she was done Bucky hadn't moved an inch. There was a part of Beverly that wanted to lay her head on his too but thought would be too much. 

“Uh, Buck, you're all good now,” she states. He lifts his head up and looks down at his thigh. 

“Good job Doc,” he remarks. She helps him off the bed and walks him to his tent so he can rest. 

“Now, you need to get some rest. You were falling asleep on me back there. I'll bring you some dinner later.” she orders. Bucky nods and Beverly leaves his tent and went back to hers. 

“I see you're bonding quite nicely with Sergeant Barnes,” Peggy says seeing her come in.

“Nah, it's nothing like that,” Beverly explains.

“Oh, come on! Don't lie. I can see it in your face, the way you look at him. I've noticed it since you two were in training.”

Beverly shakes her head in denial as she changes her shirt. Peggy rolls her eyes in annoyance before leaving the tent. Once dinner time came around Beverly gets two bowls of rice and beans that was prepared for them and makes her way to Bucky's tent.

She peeks inside the tent to see he was alone and asleep on his cot in the corner just like she ordered him to. She quietly strolls her way to him placing the bowl down on a little table beside the bed. She sits on the edge and watches him for a moment. He was sleeping on his right side so his wound was facing up. He looked so peaceful sleeping but she knew he had to be woken up. She lightly combs her fingers through his soft hair to do so.

“Hey, sleepy head. Wake up.” She whispers.

“No ma, five more minutes,” he mumbles completely out of it.

“You have to eat, Bucky. You need your energy,” Beverly laughs. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around, remembering where he was. He smiles once he makes eye contact with her. “Wakey, wakey. Beans and bakey,” she sings holding the bowl out to him. He chuckles, gently getting himself to sit up. 

“Thank you.”

They both sit there, eating and talking about the events that happened that day and so on. 

“By the way, thank you for today.” She says once they finish their meal. “No problem. Just looking out for ya. We got each other's back.”

“Till the end of the line,” she smiles causing him to look up at her with a genuine smile. 

“I wonder how Stevie's doing,” he wonders to himself and Beverly just shrugs her shoulders.

“I don't know. Hopefully nothing stupid,” she sighs making him laugh. But little did they know, Steve was doing just that back in Brooklyn. 

______________________

A week and a few days later, they were up bright and early on the field. Bucky and Beverly keep at each other's side. Nothing exciting has really happened for the four hours they had been on watch. 

“What's your favorite color?” Bucky ask Beverly.

“Blue.” She answers looking into his eyes.

“Your turn,” he states.

“Okay, um, what is your... favorite food?”

“Gotta be pizza.” He chuckles.

They continue being in their own little world, just having small talk, eventually sitting against a big fallen tree trunk that sat above the fox hole. 

“Hey, lovebirds, be quiet,” one of the soldiers whisper-yells at them. Bucky looks away and smiles but Beverly catches a glimpse of it. All bodies froze when they hear a snap from the distance. They get up once shots fire. 

“Everyone in position!” Bucky yells. They went in the hole and start shooting every Nazi they could. They would switch positions, going from each trench in the area for cover and better views to shoot. Beverly takes cover to try to reload her gun but there was no ammo left in the spot she was in. 

She crawls around the other 107th soldiers to not get in their way until she reaches the end where Bucky was. She finds a gun but it was empty. The shooting stops for moment, allowing her to a breather. 

“There's one left. Where is that son of a bitch?” She hears Bucky whisper. Suddenly, he starts firing but stops when he quickly runs out of ammo as the Nazi charges at them, yelling out a battle cry. Beverly sees the chance to snatch the pistol Bucky has on his belt and climbs out of the hole. 

“Beverly, no!” Bucky screams. Once she gets out, she was able to shoot the Nazi down the same time he fires a shot aimed at her chest, causing her to fly back down the hole. Bucky rushes to her side and lifts her onto his lap. 

“Hey, Beverly, stay with me okay,” he says gently shaking her when her eyes were closing. 

“We gotta get her back to base, quick.!” Another solider says helping Bucky get her up. He carries her until they were able to get in the jeep. Once they arrive, they rush her to the nurses station and place her on one of the cots. Bucky stays there, watching painfully as they work on getting the bullet out. Beverly screams in pain while Bucky sits there with his hands on his face, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want to lose her. Not this soon. 

He eventually is kicked out the tent and he begrudgingly went back to his to tent. After two hours Peggy went to him seeing him sleeping. 

“Sergeant Barnes.” She calls out. Bucky wakes up quickly sitting up straight. 

“What happened to Beverly?” He instantly questions her.

“She's fine. She's awake and asking for you.” She gives him a slight smile and walks away. Bucky immediately put his jacket on and makes his way to her. When he gets there, he see’s she was covered in a blanket but her bloody shirt was peeking out a bit. She has her eyes close and both her hands were by her side. Bucky grabs her right hand and brushes her brown hair to the side so it was out of her face. 

“Hey, there. Wakey, wakey,” he whispers. She slowly opens her eyes letting them adjust for a moment before she gives him a small smile.

“Hey there, Buck.”

“You scared the hell outta me today, you know that?” He says sternly.

“I did what had to be done,” she spoke up.

“Beverly, you could've died today,” he snaps.

“Yeah, for my country. You said it yourself, Bucky. This isn't a back alley. This is war," She snaps back. He sighs in frustration and giving her hand a squeeze. 

“I'm sorry. You're right. It's the whole reason why we're all here to fight. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again?” his voice lower.

“Can't make that promise, sorry,” she says caressing his face with the hand he wasn't holding. He closes his eyes leaning against it. After a few moments, Bucky gets up to get their dinner. He helps her eat before he has to leave when the nurse came in to clean Beverly up. When Bucky comes back to say goodnight, she was already asleep. He watches her for a moment before he bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead and walks out.


	3. The Nightmare

As the weeks went by, Beverly stays in the infirmary healing. Bucky would visit her every day telling her all the events from that day and get her her dinner. After a full month, she was ready for the field again and couldn't wait. The nurse said she was able to sleep in her cot again. On the way there, a couple of guys high-five her making her laugh. ‘Good to be back’ she thought. She makes it there, saying hello to the other girls, and makes herself comfortable for bed. She drifts to sleep pretty fast from the pain meds.

________________________

Beverly and Bucky sit on down against a tree trunk, doing their usual routine of sharing an apple, having small talk, and cracking stupid jokes with one another.

“You know when this was is over, we gotta go to Coney Island together. I think it would fun,” he beams at her. 

“What I think we should do is help Steve get a girlfriend. He deserves to be happy. It seems like he's gone through so much from what you've told me.” She implies. Bucky lifts up his arm to put it over her shoulder and she leans against him. 'Smooth move,' Bucky thought.  
Suddenly shots were fired and they take position in the fox hole. Beverly goes off to another area but Bucky makes sure to keep a look out for her. 

She eventually comes crawling back looking for a gun. Eventually, Bucky has to reload so Beverly snatches the gun Bucky has on his belt and gets out of the hole. She shoots the Nazi coming after them but she also went down, getting shot in chest. Bucky runs up to her and drops to his knees, lifting Beverly up to his lap. 

“Stay with me, Bev. Don't go anywhere! He shouts cradling her. They rush her to base and place her on the table, trying to work fast. The other soldiers hold Bucky back as he tries to get closer to her. Peggy turns around to Bucky shaking her head. 

“I'm sorry, Sergeant Barnes. It's too late. She's gone.” She apologizes. 

Bucky screams in anguish and the guys let go of him as he drops to his knees. Everyone leaves Bucky by Beverly's side so he can grieve by himself as he holds her tight. 

“I love you, Beverly.” He sobs. After hours of sitting there with her, they had to take her away. Bucky goes back to his tent to see something on his pillow. As he gets closer he sees what it was: her dog tags. He puts them on and holds them tight with his hand as he lays down quietly on his cot.  
____________________________  
 Bucky sits up quickly looking at his surroundings, seeing everyone asleep. “Just a night nightmare.” He whispers and put on his boots before he walks as softly as he could to the infirmary. When he peeks in he has a moment of panic when he doesn't see Beverly. He hurries to her designated tent and sighs in relief when he sees her peacefully sleeping in her own cot. He walks up to her and takes his boots off noticing her shivering a bit underneath the blanket. It was one of those odd cold nights that night. He climbs in the cot next to her as much as he could. Beverly feels some movement and wakes up seeing Bucky real close to her face.

“What are you doing?” She ask.

“Couldn't sleep. Wanted to check up on you.” He whispers. She scoots so he could have more space and wraps herself around him so her head was on the crook of his neck and her left leg was tangled around his. He places the blanket over them to warm them up much faster. 

“Much better.” She whispers with a smile. Bucky kisses her head before they fell asleep in no time.

It was bright and early when Beverly wakes up first. Her eyes were closed still but she could feel Bucky's arms wrapped around her from behind. She turns around so she could face him. He was snoring very lightly but Beverly thought it was cute. Their faces were so close to each other in the small cot that was really only meant for one person. Beverly stares at Bucky for a while as he sleeps and starts to play with his hair. He mumbles something incoherent in his sleep that she couldn't understand and pulls her closer to him so their foreheads were now touching. She couldn't help herself but to give him a kiss on cheek.

“Wakey, wakey, Sarge.” She whispers. He doesn't open his eyes but he does smile. When he finally opens his eyes, he doesn't say anything at first. They just have a moment of silence. 

“Good morning,” he says in a raspy voice. 

“Morning,” She whispers back. “Did you sleep well?” He nods, closing his eyes again. 

“Thanks to you,” he adds. Beverly was about to respond when someone shouts.

“SERGEANT BARNES!” They both jump apart, falling off the cot on opposite sides in the process and looking up, seeing Colonel Phillips. Bucky immediately stands up and salutes him.  
 “Sergeant Barnes, may I ask why you were in bed here with Sergeant Banks?” He ask. Bucky suddenly forgets how to speak English and just babbles. 

“I…I...uh.." Was all he could spit out. 

“I asked for an answer, Sergeant. Not stuttering.” Colonel Phillips raises his voice. 

Agent Carter stands behind him giving Beverly a knowing smile and shakes her head which makes Beverly snort immediately regretting that when Colonel Phillips scolded her. “Something funny Banks?” 

“No sir!” She squeals. He looks between Bucky and Beverly not saying a word. 

“Sergeants, this isn't a playground. This is war so I suggest you keep your little play dates somewhere else. Got it?!” He snaps making their shoulders jump.

“YES, SIR!” They yell simultaneously. Colonel Phillips then walks out of the tent, Peggy opting to stay behind for a bit. Bucky and Beverly look at each other and laugh.  
 “That was embarrassing," he says as they both put on their boots and jacket. “Ladies.” He gives a small bow before walking out of the tent, not forgetting to sneak a little wink at Beverly's direction. Peggy turns to Beverly with a smirk. 

“What?” Beverly questions.

“You like him. No. I think you love him.” She gasp. 

“What? No, no, no. I don't love Bucky.” She denies. 

“You totally do.” One of the nurses Shelly chimes in. Beverly looks around to the other nurses nodding their heads. 

“Is it that obvious?” Beverly grimaces slightly. 

“Yes.” They yell in unison.

“You two are always together 24/7, you guys look out for each other, and he's very protective of you. And I think that's so sweet. You guys are totally in love with each other.” Shelly says. 

“I wish I had a boyfriend here.” Elaine, another nurse, pouts.

“And don't think we didn't see him sneaking in here last night.” Peggy adds

“Did you guys do it?” Shelly gasps dramatically.

“What? No! There was none of that. He just came in to check up on me.” Beverly explains.

“So, he checked up on you all night?” Peggy raises an eyebrow suspiciously. 

‘You know what I can't deal with this right now. Girls, I got a war to fight.” Beverly says not wanting this conversation to continue any more. 

“We knew it. She does love him!” They squeal as Beverly walks out shaking her head. 

“What is that all about?” Bucky asks laughing as he hears squealing and giggling coming from the tent as he passes Beverly a gun.

“Oh, nothing just girl stuff.” She chuckles nervously as she swings the gun over her shoulder. 

_______________________

While on the field, Beverly thought Bucky was strangely more clingy and protective towards her and it was getting on her nerves. She would stand guard but Bucky would be right in front of her. If there was any shooting, Bucky would either get in front of her or shoot her target before she could. When they catch a break, Bucky would linger around as she talks with the other soldiers, keeping an eye out.

“What's with your boyfriend today, Banks? Being all over protective.” Dum Dum ask. 

“He's not my boyfriend!” She protests.

“We'll see about that.” He jokes making the others laugh. After three hours of silence and not much going on, Bucky and Beverly sat down and chatted.

“I'm hungry.” Beverly whines. 

“I'll get you something. Hold on.” Bucky say reaching for a bag. He then hands her a green apple. 

“Thank you.” She takes the apple with a small smile. “You know, when this is all over, we should help Steve get a girlfriend.” Beverly says with her mouth full. Bucky's eyes open wide remembering the nightmare going the same way. Once the action starts happening, it was the same thing. Beverly tries to get some shooting in but Bucky would just intervene. 

She eventually crawls away from him but soon comes back empty handed. A Nazi comes right towards them and she went to go for him until Bucky suddenly pulls her down causing her to fall back into the fox hole, and shoots the soldier himself. 

“Bucky, what the hell?! I had him!” she yells. “You know you've been acting weird and really over protective today. What is your problem?” She lashes out before walking off to join the other soldiers. 

Back at camp, Beverly couldn't help but think about what the girls were talking about earlier that morning. She walks into the tent, frustratingly pulling off her jacket and throwing herself onto the cot. 

“What's the matter?” Shelly ask. 

“Bucky's the matter, that's what. He was acting so weird today and I don't know why?” Beverly sighs. 

“Well you can't lay here all night. Come on, it's movie night. Join me and the rest of the girls.” Shelly says grabbing Beverly's hand and drags her back out of the tent. 

All of the soldiers sit in front the stage watching the movie. Bucky sits on the right side while Beverly and the rest of the girls sit on the left. He would sneak a look at her every so often throughout the whole film. It was the first night they didn't eat dinner together. 

“You and Bucky didn't fight did you?” Elaine wonders noticing how Beverly didn't really touch her food. 

“Uh, no. Not really. Just needed some space.” She sighs.

After the awkward silence, Beverly gets u throwing away her leftovers and she starts going back to her tent but Bucky stops her halfway. 

“Bev, can we talk?” he ask grabbing her arm. 

“Not now, Buck. I just wanna get some sleep.” She says taking her arm out of his gentle grip and attempts to continue walking away. “No, Beverly, wait. Don't go to sleep yet.” He begs after her. She stops walking crossing her arms, turning to look at him. “Bucky, what is it with you today? Honestly.” She raises her voice a bit. He hesitates and apparently did not answer fast enough as Beverly turns back away. “You died!” he shouts. Beverly stops in her tracks and turns around slowly.

“What?”

“I, uh, had a dream that you died.” He admits softy. Beverly could tell this really bothered him. He wasn't looking at her, instead to the side with a pouted face. She walks closer to him to give him a hug. 

“That's why you've been so clingy today?” she ask and he nods as best as he could in her arms. 

“Last night, when I woke up from the dream, I went to the infirmary and didn't see you there and kinda panicked. I found you sleeping in your tent and I was still kinda worried so I wanted to sleep with you; make sure you were safe.” Beverly tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

“You don't have to worry about me, Buck. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I mean, let's be real. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here fighting beside you.” She smiles.

“I know, I just…” He was hesitant to say what he wanted. 

“How about you tell me tomorrow after you're rested, okay?” She pats him on his chest and gives him one more comforting smile before she walking back to her tent. Bucky wasn't able to sleep at all. He was too afraid of having another nightmare. He lays there with his arms under his head, his mind keeping him awake with how much thinking he was doing. There was a sudden thud that brings him out of his thoughts. He looks to the side to see Beverly holding her foot. 

“Ouch son of a bitch.” She whines lowly. 

“What are you doing here?” He chuckles. 

“I didn't want you having another nightmare.” She climbs in next to him and wraps herself around him. He kisses her head and wraps himself around her as well. 

“Good night, Bucky.”

“Good night, Beverly.”


	4. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape, angst

This time, is was Bucky wakes up first the next morning. Beverly is wrapped around him peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest. He watches her for a moment before he boops her nose. She frowns but still doesn't open her eyes, clearly still asleep. 

“Boop,” he does it again. She doesn't budge. “Boop,” She frowns again. “Boop.” He pokes. 

“Oh my god. Leave me alone.” She grunts. 

“Okay,” he gets up off the the cot and left her. 

“No, come back. You're my pillow,” She whines. 

“Thought you wanted me to leave you alone?” He chuckles. 

“No stay with me.” She says still refusing to open her eyes. He lays back down next to her and she buries herself into him. 

“Not your boyfriend, huh?” She hears Dugan say. She lifts her head up, looking straight at him and flips him the bird. They laugh and she gets up. 

“Screw you guys,” she huffs and gets up to leave. 

“No, Bev, come back,” Bucky laughs. Beverly ignores him and makes her way back to her tent to change into one of Bucky's navy blue long sleeve that she borrowed earlier on and never given back along with some black pants and her brown boots. She fixes her hair along with her dog tags. 

“Where'd you go last night? You didn't come back to the tent.” Shelly ask. 

“She was with Bucky of course,” Elaine smirks. The girls giggle and Beverly just lets them be. 

The 107th gather around as Colonel Phillips speaks about an area that he wants them to check out. This one was more of a serious mission than the others. They bring extra ammo and guns with them to Azzano. Getting there takes a while since it was much further from base and they arrived at night. Bucky and Beverly walk in the back of the group and keep an eye out for anything.

“Is that my shirt?” he ask. Beverly looks down and smiles, noticing the green one he had on matches. “You know I've been doing some thinking and I think that after the war is over, we should, uh we could go steady,” Bucky says as they walk shoulder to shoulder. Beverly stops walking and turns to look at him. 

“Well, why not be together now?” she ask and she shrugs her shoulders. As Bucky opens his mouth to say something, a shot rang through the air and hit one of the 107th. Bucky immediately grabs Beverly and hides them behind a tree, the rest of the 107th scatter. 

“Where in the world did that come from?” She gasp as the action begins. They run zig zagging all over the places as grenades start exploding everywhere. Bucky and Beverly run to one of the fox holes for cover. “There gotta be at least five other companies out there!” Dugan yells over the shooting. “Radio B company tell them we need cover!” Bucky commends. “It might be taught.”   
“Bucky behind you!” The three turn around and start shooting. “Here they come!” Bucky screams. “I hate these guys.” Beverly growls fixing her helmet. As they were shooting the the soldiers coming down the hill they were all suddenly getting zapped one by one by some blue laser. Bucky and the rest stopped shooting confused not getting up yet. When it got some what quiet they all get up. “What the hell was that?” Beverly mutters. They climb out the while watching whatever zapping the other soldiers. A giant tank comes over the hill and suddenly aims towards them.   “GET DOWN! Bucky screams and everyone hits the floor. The tank shoots and forces some people away, scattering the around the battle field. Beverly has her eyes close tight as a loud beeping noise rings in her ears. She stays like this for about a minute until she’s grabbed to get up. Panicking she opens her eyes to see it was only Bucky. A bunch of men in uniform come out and grab them all. Beverly hold tightly onto Bucky as they are forced into a truck and stays glued to him. When they were getting closer to wherever they were headed to, she saw a sign. 

“Is this HYDRA?” She questions. 

“I don't know but I'll get us outta here. I promise.” He assures as he tries to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back. They are roughly taken out of the trucks and into a building which was a weapons facility. They are then place into cells, becoming prisoners for the night. Bucky and Beverly stay in the corner to themselves, cuddled up in the freezing room.

The next morning, they are woken up by yelling and immediately get up. Bucky shoves Beverly behind him. 

“Everyone out!” The guard yells. They follow instructions and follow the other guard to another room in the facility. 

“In a line now! The guard yells. They all line up across the room. Bucky sees that Beverly is a bit shaken up so he takes her hand in his. He gives her hand a squeeze as a man in a black uniform comes in the room. 

“My name is Colonel Lohmer. I'm the commanding officer of HYDRA.” He says in his German accent. “You are now all my prisoners and workers.” He walks across the room as he speaks more and divides them into groups for different tasks leaving Beverly for last. She was the only one standing on the other side of the room. Bucky watches carefully as the commanding officer takes Beverly's hands. “I have a special job for you,” He says. Bucky stares in disgust as the man kisses her hand. He continues to hold her hand as he walks out the room. Beverly looks at Bucky one more time with a face of desperation that screams 'help.' Lohmer drags her to what seemed to be his private office and hands her a list. 

“I want all of this done today once you're done, you can go back to the cell.” Beverly looks over the list of chores. 

Wash clothes  
Wash cars  
Clean kitchen  
Cook dinner  
Clean kitchen after dinner   
Shine shoes  
She looks up at him and was about to say something but he holds up his hand. 

“No speaking, and you if you try anything stupid, my guard here will kill you himself. No hesitation.” He snarls at her. “It that clear?” Beverly nods her head before she walks out the room. The guard that was to follow her around shows her the way to where Lohmer's room was. She gags at the smell of the clothes. She lifts the collar of her shirt to cover her nose, silently thankful that she could still smell Bucky's natural scent in it.

She quickly organizes the uniform, dumps them in the washing machine, and puts a good amount of soap in it. While that was washing, the guard shows her to the garage and she gathers what she needs to wash the two cars that were in there. The guard moves the vehicles out to the sun so that she could work on them. 

It was hot out and Beverly was thankful she has water to keep cool. It takes her about two hours to wash the cars and get everything clean and waxed. As she was just about done, she notices a bunch of HYDRA soldiers coming back. She stares for a moment until the guard yells at her. She didn't understand what he said but she got the idea of what it was. Back inside, as she was going back to check on the clothes, she notices a few men from her unit and other men that she didn't recognize working on something big. The guard yells and yanks her away from the door and takes her back to Lohmer's room where she continues with his now clean clothes.

He next takes her to the kitchen which was even more disgusting what with dishes and trash everywhere. The floor is stained with food and it was just gross altogether. She starts off throwing all the trash away and soaking all the dishes in hot soapy water so they can be easier to wash by the time she was finished with everything else. She was ready for the floor and looked around for a mop. 

“Uh do you have a mop?”She ask. The guard steps into a closet on the side and throws a rag in front of her feet. “You've got to be kidding me,” she says under her breath. She goes on all fours and starts scrubbing as much as she could. It takes about what seemed like an hour and a half to get it all done.

She still has some time left before she has to cook something for dinner so the guard takes her back to Lohmer's office. When he shouts to come in, someone else was in there with him. She recognizes him as Johann Schmidt.

“Well, who do we have here?” He says coming towards her. She doesn't speak like she was told, too scared she might get killed. He brings his hand up to her face and curls his fingers through her hair. “What do we have here? you don't belong here.”  
 “She's with the group we captured last night,” Lohmer chimes in. 

Schmidt continues to look Beverly up and down. He doesn't say anything but Beverly knew he was judging her so hard. 

“Is there a reason you're in here?” Lohmer asked her. 

“Uh, yes. I finished with everything. I just wanted to know what you had in mind for dinner.” She tries to say it as politely as she could. Schmidt snorts at her question. 

“You have the poor girl doing chores,” he says in amusement. They look at each other and laugh. Beverly keeps her hands to her side trying to restrain herself from going off and hitting both of them. 

“Surprise me.” He finally answers once their laugh fest was done and the guard pushes her out the room. Beverly growls in frustration to herself and marches right back into the kitchen. She makes a quick batch of pasta and chicken with the ingredients that she finds. Once she was done, Lohmer comes into the kitchen just in time as she was serving the plate. He sits down on the table with his napkin on his chest like a bib ready to eat.

“You didn't spit in this did you?” He ask. She shakes her head no. He looks at the guard who also shook his head no. “Good. Now get me some water.” Beverly rolls her eyes as she turns around getting a glass of water. When she heads towards him with the glass, she trips making the water spill all over his lap. He bolts up in shock and starts yelling angrily in German. 

“Du dumme Schlampe! Aussehen was du getan hast. Du musst bestraft werden! (You stupid bitch! Look what you've done. You must be punished!)” Beverly didn't know a lot about the German language but she knew she was just called stupid. He grabs her arm hard, grasping it tight. He yells at her more ending it with a hard slap to the face and another back hand slap causing Beverly to fall right to the ground in the water hurting her ankle as she went down. He bends down and grabs her again. “Don't you dare do anything stupid like that again.” He growls. 

“Nimm sie in die Zelle zurück.” He orders the guard. He comes up to her, pulls her up by the other arm, and drags her back to the cells. He opens the door and throws her in. 

“Hey, that's no way to treat a lady,” Dum Dum says, helping her up. He sees her reddening face and arms starting to bruise. “What the hell did they do to you?” He ask. Beverly was too shaken up to speak so she just clung onto Dugan and cries. She looks around for the one person she wanted the most.

“Where's Bucky?”

“They still have him working on some bomber thing they have us doin'. Are you okay?” He ask one more time, trying to make sure. 

“I'm fine, I'm alive. That's all that matters for now.” She goes to her corner and lays down, but really couldn't sleep without Bucky at her side. 

That night, Bucky doesn't make it back to the cell and she was beginning to worry. The next day, the same guard comes and wakes up the group but only to gets Beverly. He grabs her and takes her out the cell. 

“Dugan, if you see Bucky tell him I'm all right for me please!” She yells before the guard takes her out of the room. 

She struggles to keep up as she was dragged to Lohmer's office, still limping. He was talking on the phone so she waits for him to finish. He hands her a list and she goes off with the guard to get started.

________________________  
Bucky and the rest of the unit were working on different parts of some super bomb. They stay quiet as they work and are watched from all around. Dum Dum spots Bucky as he was coming around the corner with more parts. As he hands him some more tools, he takes the chance to talk to him. 

“Bev came back to the cell last night. She was bruised and I'm sure they've been hitting her. She wanted me to tell you that she was all right but I wasn't gonna lie to you.” Bucky stares at Dugan as if he just killed his first born. 

“Who did that to her?” Bucky ask now pissed.

“I bet it was that Colonel. He was all over her when we got here.” 

“Thanks for letting me know.” Bucky says as he grips the cart even harder. His knuckles turning white as he keeps moving when a guard nudges him to move faster. Dum Dum continues working with the others. 

__________________________

Beverly finishes with her chores earlier than yesterday and limps her way back to Lohmer's office. He was looking at some papers but stops when Beverly comes in the room. He gets up and stands in front of her and grips her arms hard. 

“You're so good, doing all your work, following orders. You should get a reward.” He suddenly kisses her hard. Beverly, in shock, pushes him off and slaps him. “How dare you?!” He yells and punches her. Beverly wasn't going to tolerate him anymore and punches him back. She quickly realizes that that was a bad idea when he gives her a deadly look.

“You're going to regret that.” He says growls. Suddenly, he pulls out a gun from his holster. Beverly went to get hers too before she remembers she was stripped of her weapons.

“On your knees.” He orders. Beverly was hesitant to do so but when he cocks the gun and holds it up to her head, she gulps and falls down on her knees.

“Good girl. Now, unzip my pants for me.” Beverly's eyes widen, realizing what he wants her to do. Tears filled her eyes as she lifts up a shaking hand to the zip of his pants. As lightly as she could she starts unzipping them. “That's right. Take the belt off first.” She doesn't make any noise as she did no matter how much she wanted to just cry and scream. She knows that would just make everything worse.

“Pull them down. All of it.” She looks away as she does so. She didn't want to see any part of him. She just wants to go back home to Brooklyn, go back to her one bedroom apartment and stay there forever.

“Eyes on me, Kleine.” The tears were now free falling out of her eyes. She has no control over it. She couldn't open her mouth or else she would really start sobbing. With the gun, he moves her head so that it was facing him but she shuts her eyes tightly.

“Open your eyes.” She subtly shakes her head no. “Open them!” He screams hitting her in the head with the butt of the gun. She yelps a little and starts to fully cry.

“So, you're a loud one. Better put that mouth to work then.” She yelps once more when he shoves his crotch into her mouth. She screams but the vibration seemed to have been pleasurable for Lohmer's sick mind. He moans and laughs as she pounds her fists against his thighs and lower stomach. Her head was forced into place by his hand as he moves in and out of her mouth. To try to make it stop, she bites down on him.

“Dumme Schlampe! Can't do anything right.” He quickly pulls out before shoving Beverly's face back. She falls backwards hitting her head against the tile floor. Her vision blurs as everything slows down. She feels rough pulling on her trousers but couldn't find it in herself to fight him anymore. Before she knows it, he was pushing into her. She screams at the slight pain of it. She wasn't a virgin but her body also didn't want it. 

“No. Get off! Get off!” She keeps yelling tries to push him off but it wasn't nearly effective. She was getting weak. She knew she had a concussion. He hits her on the head one too many times. In the mist of distress and pain, her vision starts to go away. The last thing she saw was his devious face, laughing and taking advantage of her before she passes out.


	5. Captain America to The Rescue

Beverly wakes up not opening her eyes feeling her body pressed up against someone else's. She quickly opens her eyes ready to sit up but someone keeps her down. She looks up and as her vision clears she sees Bucky. He gives her a small smile and kisses her head. 

“Hey, there. Wakey, wakey,” he whispers. She sits up a bit still in his arms. Confused, she looks around, it was the middle of the night and everyone around them was asleep.

“How did I get back here?” She questions. 

“The guard brought you back. You were unconscious.”

“How long was I out for? A couple of hours?”

“A couple hours? I wish! You were out for two days.”

“Two days?!” She says a little too loud immediately covering her mouth.

“Beverly, you came back bruised with a bloody head and split lip. What did Lohmer do to you?” He ask cradling her face in his hands. Beverly closes her eyes to try to remember. All she could hear was Lohmer's laugh echoing and hearing her own cry for help. Bucky waits for an answer. He sees she's about to break down so he pulls her in closer as she cries quietly against his chest. 

“Did he do anything else besides the obvious?” He ask. Beverly didn't want to say it out loud in case someone hears even though everyone was asleep so she just nods. Bucky squeezes her body for comfort and lifts her up so she could look at him.

“You don't have to be scared anymore. I took care of Lohmer.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let's just say there was an accident. He won't be bothering you anymore.” She hugs Bucky tight and they both lay down again to try to get some sleep. 

“Thank you for everything,” she says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you, Bev.”

_________________________

Two more days past and Beverly ankle was getting worse. It was turning blue and purple and was so swollen, she needed to take her boot off. She couldn't take the pain anymore. 

“Hey, she needs help. Is there anyone that can help her?” Bucky ask the guard that was near their cell. The guard stands there for bit and opens the door and grabs Beverly from Bucky's arms and picks her up bridal style. Suddenly, a bunch of guards come charging in the room. One points at Bucky and charges after him. They took both of them out of the cell but went in opposite directions.

“Wait. Let go of me!” He yells and starts thrashing around.

“Wait, no. Where are they taking him? BUCKY!” She screams out for him as she watches him try to fight them off. 

The guard yells at her to be quiet and takes her into a room. She looks around and notices it was an infirmary. He puts her down on a table and stands in the corner. A small man in glasses and a white coat comes around the corner. 

“Ah, you're back, I see. What's the problem?” He ask. She was confused on what he meant that she was back. She didn't remember him or ever being in that room. She holds up her leg showing him her ankle. “Ah your ankle. That's right. Lay down for me.” She does what she was told and he suddenly starts strapping her down to the table. “I didn't get to really look at it since I was doing your procedure before.”

“Procedure? What procedure?” She question.  
 “I sterilized you on behave of Colonel Lohmer's wishes.”

“What? YOU STERILIZED ME?!” She yells at him. She closes her fists and eyes, trying to hold back the crying. 

“I know it seems horrible that you won't ever be able to have children but being in a war, there's no guarantee that you would have made it alive and have a future to even have any. Colonel Lohmer wanted this, but he's dead now.”

“What happened to him?”

“Apparently one of your soldiers caused an accident that caused Lohmer to get zapped by one of the weapons I was working on.” Beverly couldn't help but mentally smile to herself, thinking of what Bucky did for her. “Okay, shall we continue with the experiment?” He ask more to himself and sticks her with a needle. She was going to protest but starts to feel droopy and sleepy almost immediately. 

“What I have planned for the two of you is going to be mind-blowing,” was the last thing she hears before she blacks out.

_______________________

The experiments go on for what seems like weeks. Beverly didn't know what happened for most of that time. She would just wake up tired and feeling sore. She lost track after counting two weeks of her last seeing Bucky. She didn't feel any different and she was beginning to lose all hope. She cries to herself most of the time just giving up on the fact that there was not going to be any future for her. No kids, no family, no nothing. She thought about her father and brother back home. She would have panic attacks and then Zola would put her right back to sleep. Old memories would come flashing back to her, shown like a movie. Especially the one's she wanted to forget the most from four years back.

____________________

(Flashback)

 

“So, how's everything going?” Beverly ask her best friend, Monica, as they sit in their favorite restaurant for brunch.

“Uh, all right. I just need to get all my stuff out of Christopher's place when he's at work. I don't really wanna see him right now.”

“Hey, you can always stay at my place. I'm sure my dad and brother won't mind having you. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Order my usual for me, please.” Beverly gets up and goes to the bathroom and did her business. When she gets out of the stall she notices how smokey the bathroom became. At that moment, she hears loud noises and screaming. The smoke in the bathroom starts to become unbearable. She was the only one in there so she went right back to the door, but when she touches the doorknob, it was too hot. She bangs on the door when the ceiling falls and fire surrounds her. She was trapped and screams for help. All she could hear was the cracking of the fire and her coughing. She holds her shirt over her nose when she hears someone shouts. 

“This is the fire department! If there's anyone in there, shout for help!” She hears someone yell. 

“Yes! In here! Help me!” She screams back.

“Okay, back away from the door!”

The door comes down and a firefighter rushes to her and put his mask on her. He helps her out of the building safely. She soon spots Monica immediately running up to hug her. 

“Are you okay?” Beverly ask. 

“Yes. Are you okay? I got out and told them you were in the bathroom still.” Beverly nods and they help her with the second degree burn on her right arm. She looks around for the firefighter that saved her. His face was black with the dirt and smoke that must have gotten to him in the moment he didn't have his mask on but she manages to overhead his name when someone calls him over. 

“Station 51. Isn't that your dad's station?” Monica ask. 

“Yeah, it is,” she responds.

Two days later, Beverly and Monica find themselves outside of station 51 with a cake and a bowl of cookies. 

“You sure you want to do this? You know how your dad gets,” Monica states. 

“Yeah, but I wanna thank the guy. I didn't get a chance to before.”

“Did you even get a good look at his face?”

“Nope, but I got his name,” Beverly smiles.

They walk in holding the treats and is greeted by a firefighter with brown hair and blue eyes. 

“May I help you ladies?” He ask. 

“Uh, yes. I'm looking for a Lieutenant Casey?” She smiles. 

“Oh, okay. Hey, Casey! Got a visitor,” he shouts at someone. A guy with blond hair sitting at the table chilling with his feet up looks up when his name called. 

“Oh…my…god," Beverly hears Monica whisper and nudges her on her side. He walks up to them, noticing the treats. 

“May I help you?” He ask. 

“My name is Beverly Ba—.”

“Beverly! She hears a loud voice shout. Monica points behind her making Beverly turn around slowly, coming face to face with her father.

“What are you doing here?” He ask sternly.

“Dad… I came by to thank Lieutenant Casey here for saving me the other day and I thought I'd bring the house some treats.” She smiles nervously at him. 

“You saved my daughter?” He questions Casey.

“Yes. At the restaurant fire, Chief. I had no idea this was your daughter,” he says looking at her with a smile. Her father pats him on the back, silently thanking him.

“Everyone, listen up!” Her father yells. “This here is my daughter, Beverly, and if any one of you try to even get with her, I swear you'll be out this house.” He scolds warning. “Daaaddd!” She whines in embarrassment. He walks away and lets them be. “I'm so sorry about him. He's always been really protective over me,” she apologizes and he chuckles. She expects Monica to say something but when Beverly went to look over to her, she wasn't there. She finds her on the other side of the room, feeding a cookie to a firefighter. Monica stops seeing them looking over at them. 

“What? I'm not the chief's daughter. I can do what I want,” she grins. Beverly turns back to Casey and smiles. 

“I came by here to thank you for getting me out of that fire. I didn't get a chance two days ago, had to get this cleaned.” She lifts up her right arm showing him her somewhat burned forearm.

“It's no problem. It's my job,” He smiles again making Beverly melt. He has blonde hair and grey eyes that were lighter than hers. He was taller than her too so that was a plus. She spaces out when he put his hands on the plate with the cake. 

“Thank you. You didn't have to put so much effort for this.” 

“Oh, no. It's no big deal. I love to bake.” 

“You a baker?”

“Uh, no. I'm a paramedic, actually.” He smiles at her again, making her blush. 

“How about we slice this cake open, shall we?” She nods and joins the rest of them.

[End of flashback] 

______________________

 

“Hey, Beverly, it's me.” She hears as she snaps out of a blank state. She turns her head which felt so heavy to the left to see a blonde man. 

“Casey?” She questions as she reaches for his face. “No, it's Steve. Come on. We're gonna get you outta here.” He says taking the straps off of her. Her head was still spinning as she looks to her right to see Bucky and she smiles at him. Steve gets her up and she was immediately confused when she looks up at him instead of down. “Weren't you smaller?” She questions and he sighs then chuckles.

They hold her tight on either side as they go down the hallway. They go through the door as explosions boom from under them. 

“I can't do this.” Beverly yells stopping but they yank her forward. “I promised I was gonna get us outta here, remember?” Bucky her but she gives him a blank look like she was confused. She was still out of it from being unconscious. 

“I wanna lay down.” She says starting to fall down but Steve’s gets a hold of her. “No can do we need to get outta here.” Steve says lifting her over his shoulder. They went up the stairs seeing an elevator but stop when Schmidt and Zola was on the other side. “Captain America, how exciting!” Schmidt shouts. “Stop spinning.” Beverly whines when they were standing perfectly still. Steve puts Beverly down handing her to Bucky. “I need a nap.” She mumbles dropping her head on Bucky’s shoulder as Schmidt goes on with the talking. The railing Steve was standing on splits apart as they separate on both sides of the building.   “You see I was his greatest success!” Schmidt yells suddenly taking off his face. The three of them look at him almost in disgust and confusion as he reveals his red skull face. “You don't have one of those do you?” Bucky ask. The explosions continue and they had to get out of there fast. Steve gets Beverly again as they run to the top level. “Alright Beverly you got this, you have to walk across.” Steve says putting her down but she keeps a grip on him. “No,no,no Casey I can’t!” She pleads. Bucky and Steve look at each other confused. Beverly starts breathing unevenly about to have a panic attack. “Hey, hey, listen to me.” Bucky says grabbing her attention. “You can do this, I’ll be right behind you. Don't worry you got this.” He helps her go over the railing and she walks slowly almost halfway. “Don’t look down!” Steve shouts. She takes deeps breaths and slowly makes it across and Bucky goes next. When it comes for him to stop down on the middle beam it starts to shake and he runs jumping towards there railing as the beam goes down in the fire. Beverly helps him up and it was just Steve left. “Gotta be a rope of something.” Bucky yells across to Steve. “No just go, you and Beverly get out!”   
 “No not without you!”   Steve bends the railing back and steps back getting some running distance. He takes a deep breath before charging towards them, jumping just barely making it as a big explosion goes off. They rush out the building in time as it was coming down. They find the rest of what was left of the 107th and make their way back to camp. They walk proudly arriving back as everyone cheers. Colonel Philips wasn't as pissed since Steve brought everyone back. Bucky takes Beverly to the infirmary to check on her head.    
As the night goes by Bucky trails his way back to the infirmary to check on Beverly until Peggy stops him. “How is she?” He ask. “She’s fine, but she told me she doesn't want any visitors, she wants to be alone right now.” Bucky frowns confused. “Wait, why let me go see her.” He says about to push pass her till Steve grabs his shoulder. “Just give her some time Buck.” Bucky peeks over Peggy’s shoulder seeing Beverly sitting up in the bed, her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around herself with a spaced out look. “Alright fine.” He obeys as they go back to their tent.


	6. Three Little Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since last night musical episode of the flash put me in such a lovely mood, I decided to update again. I can't get the songs out my head.

After two days, the whole 107th moved to another area into a small town. They were settled in a bed and breakfast, glad to have a day off. Beverly hasn't spoken to Bucky nor Steve or anyone for those days. Steve makes his way upstairs to Beverly's room seeing her door cracked open. Peggy comes out of it, closing the door behind her. 

“How is she?”

“She's fine. Whatever HYDRA has given her has worn off but she wanted to be alone. Though I think now would be a good time to have someone to talk to.” Peggy gives Steve a pat on the chest and leaves him be. 

He sighs and knocks on the door after having spent a few seconds debating whether to talk to her of not.   “Hey, Bev. It's Steve. Can I come in?” She doesn't answer but he opens the door anyway and walks into the room. She was sitting with her knees to her chest sitting up on the bed and staring at the full plate of food Peggy must have brought in for her. Steve walks in and sits on the bed facing her. They sit there with an awkward silence. Steve was about to speak but gets interrupted when the door creaks open and Bucky pops his head in. 

“Can I come in?” He ask softly and to Steve's surprise, Beverly nods. Bucky makes his way to Steve, joining his side on the right.

“Did I ever tell you guys I was adopted?” She speaks. The boys didn't speak, just shook their heads. 

“When I was a baby, I was dropped off in front of the fire station 51 in Brooklyn. The Chief found me and took me under his wing and adopted me. He named me Beverly because that's the street the fire house was on. I became Beverly Ann Banks from that point on. Instead of having a babysitter, my father took me along with him to the firehouse. I was the little rookie around. When I got older, I wanted to become a paramedic. It was my dream job. I did become one but working for the hospital wasn't as thrilling as it was working as a paramedic for the fire department. It took a lot of convincing for my father to let me be part of station 51. He only agreed because it was an excuse for him to keep an eye on me.”

“Who's Casey?” Bucky ask suddenly. Steve hits him on the side giving him a really face. 

“Where'd you hear that name?” She frowns.

“Back at the HYDRA facility, when we got you out of the room, you kept referring to me as Casey. You don't remember that?” Steve ask. She shakes her head no and sighs as she moves to sit in a criss cross position. She grabs her bag that was next to her on the floor and takes out a badge, a picture, and a ring on a necklace. 

“You were engaged?” Bucky ask. 

“No, no. Casey was my boyfriend 4 years ago and this was the promise ring he'd given me before he died on a call.” She hands them the items as they take a look at them.

“What happened?” Bucky ask getting another hit from Steve. 

“It's okay, Steve.” She ensures. 

“One day, we got a call for a warehouse fire. Casey went in with the rest of the guys. They got everyone out safely. Casey was doing a last check when he fell through the floor. The rest of the firefighters got out right in time before the building exploded but Casey was still in there.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Bucky apologizes. 

“He died a hero," she sighs. “It's funny cause my father didn't like anyone I dated before Casey. He knew Casey well and trusted him with me. I mean, he didn't like it at first but afterwards, he let it go realizing I was really happy. You two remind me a lot of him. Never wanting to run from a fight,” she smiles for the first time. She scoots closer to them giving them a hug. 

“Awe, so much love.” Steve jokes making them laugh. When they break away, Steve looks between Bucky and Beverly.

“I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything stupid.” He jokes waving a finger between the two before he gets up and leaves the room. When the door closes, Bucky smirks at Beverly. 

“What?” She laughs. He tackles her down on the bed and starts tickling her. 

“Stop!” She laughs and he gasps. 

“Is Beverly Banks ticklish?” He begins tickling her even more and she couldn't help but to cackle uncontrollably. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, stop!” she pleads smacking his arms. 

“I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?” He sarcastically says in shock. 

“Yes!” She struggles to say. He grabs her arms lifting them over her head so she couldn't move as he straddles her. 

“If you want me to stop, you have to say that I am the best thing that's ever happened to you,” he orders with a smile. 

“Yeah, right.” She teases. He raises a hand as a threat now holding her wrists down with just one hand. 

“Okay, okay, okay. James Buchanan Barnes, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me.” She surrenders. He gives her a satisfied smile letting her go lifting her up so she was now straddling him. 

“You know, I was really worried about you,” he says getting all serious.

“I know. Me too,” she cups his face. 

“And this whole kidnapping thing made me realize how much I wanna be with you.”

“Well, you never did answer my question. Was that a yes?” She states. He leans in and kisses her with everything in him. It was passionate yet gentle as he wraps his arms around her. When they break the kiss, they leave their foreheads touching.

“Yes.” He whispers. She pulls away getting off of him. 

“How about I change and I'll meet you downstairs at the bar?” 

“All right.” He gets up and giving her a quick peck on the lips before he walks over to the door. She smiles as she closes the door behind him ands turns to lean her back against it. 

“Yes!” She shouts does a little happy dance. Steve and Bucky were downstairs talking at the bar while Bucky waited for Beverly. 

“How bout you? Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?” Steve ask. 

“Hell no. That little guy from Brooklyn that was too dumb not to run from a fight: I'm following him.” Bucky says and takes a sip of his whiskey. “But you're keeping the outfit right?” He ask. 

“You know what? It's kinda growing on me.” Steve replies after looking at a poster of him in his suit.

They sit there talking when they hear someone clear their throat. They turn around to see Peggy in a red dress and Beverly steps up from behind her wearing a blue halter top dress with a little bow on it. “Wow.” Steve and Bucky say simultaneously looking at their girls. Bucky walks up to Beverly and grabs her hands. “You look very beautiful.”

“Well, thank you, James,” she smirks. He holds her hand leading her towards the dance floor. They dance and drink most of the night away. Beverly would take Steve away from table so he was not by himself and dance with him. Once Bucky thought Steve had enough, he would butt in and take Beverly back. 

After all of their dancing and shouting and singing, they settle down with the rest of the guys as they gamble in card games in a big round booth. Beverly sits on Bucky's lap and play a few rounds, getting exciting whenever she wins taking their money. She eventually gives them a break and watches the guys play and just enjoys Bucky's company as he wraps his arms around her and lays his head on her shoulder. By that point they were really tipsy. 

“How bout we get outta here, soldier?” She whispers in his ear. He looks up at her with his famous smirk that she loves so much.

“All right, boys. See ya tomorrow! He shouts at them, getting scattered responses. He put his arm around her shoulders as they laugh for no apparent reason while they try dragging themselves up the stairs. Bucky keeps walking when she stops outside of her door. 

“Whoa there, tiger. Where do you think you're going?” She grabs his shirt pulling him into the room. They don't stop kissing as they strip all their clothes, leaving them bare and laughing as they trip from the darkness of the room with only the moonlight shining in. He pulls her down so she straddles him on his lap. He moves her hair out of the way so it was all behind her. He begins kissing her neck and trailing to behind the ear. Bucky showers her with kisses until Beverly had enough and flips them around so he was on top. They had their own romantic moment all the while kissing passionately. 

Bucky hovers over Beverly once their love making was done. She combs her fingers through his hair as she looks up at his glossy blue eyes. 

“I love you.” He says softly. She smiles up at him before she pulls his head down to give him another kiss. 

“I love you, too.”

__________________________  
 The next morning, Beverly wakes up facing Bucky's chest with his arms wrapped around her tightly. She lifts up the covers to get a peek of what was under and smiles to herself. She looks back up to a sleeping Bucky and looks down at his bare chest with a smirk. She scoots down a bit and starts giving him kisses on his chest, going up to his neck, behind his ear, and then, finally, his lips. He hums something and opens his eyes slowly. 

“Good morning,” he greets in a raspy voice. 

“Morning,” she smiles. 

Bucky smiles at her as they face each other peaking under the covers like she did. “We made love.” He beams like a child. 

“Mhm. Twice.” She hums. 

“We did it twice?” He frowns trying to remember.

“Now we will,” she smirks as she kisses him again, but Bucky stops her and flips them around so he was hovering over her. He runs his fingers through her hair before he begins kissing his way down her chest. She giggles as his messy hair tickles her stomach. 

“What's so funny?” He ask landing a kiss to her lips. 

“Your hair, that's what,” She laughs. 

“Oh, well you ready for round t—.” Suddenly the door swings open as Steve barges in. 

“Hey wake—oh, God. I'm so sorry,” he apologizes as he covers his eyes with his free hand. 

“STEVE!” Beverly shouts but thankful that they were covered. 

“I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have barged in like that. I just brought you breakfast,” he says wavering the bag with his eyes still covered. 

“No problem, buddy. Not the first time you walked in on me.” Bucky chuckles, getting a slap behind the head from Beverly. “Ouch!” He looks at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Steve leaves the room with his eyes still covered. When the door closes Beverly and Bucky start laughing. 

“Oh, this is gonna haunt him forever.” Beverly chuckles and Bucky joins in on the joke but then looks at her all serious. 

“Now, where were we?”


	7. The Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's been reading so far. Don't be afraid to leave any feedback!

After weeks of being injury free with the Howling Commandos, Beverly jinxed herself by spraining her ankle. She sits with her arms crossed and a frown on her face as she looks out the window as Bucky and Steve get ready for their watch. Bucky walks up to her and bends down to give her a kiss on head. 

“Hey, I know you're bummed you can't be out but how about we go on a date tonight to cheer you up.” He smiles. She uncrossed her arms, looks up at him and just stares. 

“Oh, come on. Stop pouting,” he sits down and hugs her as she lays her head on his shoulder with her arms still on her sides. 

“Hug me back, damn it,” he says pretending to be all serious. She hugs him and doesn't let go.

“Okay, I gotta go now,” he chuckles, loosening his hold on her to make a point. She lets go with yet another pout and he gives her a quick kiss goodbye. She drops down on the bed with a frustrated sigh, not knowing what to do with herself. She couldn't really do much walking with her ankle wrapped up so she really couldn't go too far from the room. There was a sudden knock on the door and Peggy peaks in. 

“Hey, wanna join me for lunch?” 

“Yes, please!” Beverly says thankful someone comes to her rescue. Dum Dum spots her in the hallway as they leave the room. 

“Hey! You're not on watch?” Beverly ask. 

“No, I switched shifts with someone else. Here let me help you down the stairs.” He offers. He stands in front of her and she happily jumps onto his back before they head downstairs. Peggy hands her some crutches from the infirmary once they make it down. 

“Thanks, Dum.”

“No problem, Bev.” Peggy and Beverly have their lunch in a little coffee shop down the road. “So, how are you and Steve?” Beverly smirks before taking a sip of her coffee. Peggy couldn't help but smile behind her mug. “We're good actually. Steve really doesn't know how to talk to women though.”Beverly chuckles then sighs. 

“Yeah Bucky told me about that and I've witnessed it as well. I mean his intentions are right. He's sweet and caring and very protective. He's just not used to the whole relationship thing and don't think Bucky and I didn't see the two of you sneak that kiss in the other day on the field.” Beverly leans in with a smirk.

Peggy gasp and throws a small piece of bread at her. They sit there longer and just have some girl talk before Peggy eventually drags Beverly with her to discuss more plans with Colonel Phillips. Two hours later, Beverly stands there with her armpits hurting from the crutches as she works on the pin points on the map. She feels arms wrap around her and catches a whiff of Bucky's natural scent. 

“What are you doing?” He ask. 

“Oh, nothing. Just marking some points down and waiting for you.” He grabs the crutches putting them aside, and picks her up bridal style as she lets out a squeal. He takes her back to the house her and the other Howling Commandos were staying in.

“You know, you need a haircut,” she says running her fingers through his really grown out brown hair. 

“You wanna give me a makeover?” He ask smiling. 

“Oh, yes. Can I please?” She blinks her eyes at him, smiling innocently back. 

“All right. Fine,” he says, putting her down. He leaves to go get what she would need. He comes back to her with only scissors. “This was all I could find.”

“I can make that work. Take a seat,” she commands and pushes him down on the chair. She puts her hands out, making a square with her hands to get a good look at him. 

“Like what you see?” He smirks. 

“Mhm.” She hums. His hair grew maybe an inch or so and that was the perfect amount to cut while still leaving a good amount of his hair to style. 

“Aaaww, how sweet. Barnes here is getting a haircut from his girlfriend.” Jones teases as he walks in the room with Dum Dum and the rest of the group, taking a seat while drinking beers.

“I didn't know you could cut hair?” Dum Dum says passing her one.

“I use to cut men's hair all the time working at the firehouse.”

“Beverly Banks: a firefighter?” He ask incredulously.

“No, I was paramedic. Those guys were family to me, just like you guys,” she smiles. There were scattered aw's and laughter. Beverly ends up giving them all a haircut which they were all satisfied with. Once she was done, Bucky pulls her aside. She looks at him as he scratches the back of his head like he was nervous to say something.

“Hey, uh, so about dinner-”

“Wait you—you’re not canceling are you?” She interrupts anxiously.

“No, no, no. I, uh, was talking to Steve, you know, like we usually do and I brought up the date thing and he told me he wanted to go on a date with Carter but, you know, he's nervous and all and not good at the whole girl thing so I thought we could do a double date.” He says speaking fast all in one breath or two.

“And you were nervous beecaauusee?” She laughs.

“Well, I didn't know if you'd be mad or not cause this would kinda be our first date and we're not gonna be alone and we really haven't had any alone time since we've been so busy lately and this was—.” She shuts him up with a kiss. 

“Buck, it's fine. Tonight will be fun. I'm looking forward to it,” she grins and leaves him with the boys to go find Peggy. She finds Peggy back in her room, when she walks in, Peggy was staring at two dresses. 

“Did Barnes tell you?” She ask with a grin. 

“Yes, and I'm guessing you're picking out an outfit for tonight,” she squeals and they both jump up and down in excitement. “Okay, help me out. Which color: navy blue or black?” Beverly stands there, scanning both dresses. “Navy! That one for sure.” The girls sit there coming up with scenarios about the date. Meanwhile, all the guys were at a bar drinking beers and playing some darts. 

“I bet you a pack of cigs you don't make this,” Dum Dum says to jones. 

“Oh, yeah? How 'bout we make it two packs?!” He shouts back. 

“Okay, two packs!” They all bet on games and on each other, just having a relaxed night. Bucky and Steve were going for their third round of darts when Dugan speaks up. “Aren't you two supposed to be going on a date tonight?” They looks at each other with wide eyes. Steve looks down at his watch. 

“Damnit!” They run out of the bar and rush back to the rooms they were staying in to quickly change. They run back downstairs and pass the bar to the restaurant. They stop outside to catch their breaths for a moment.

“Uh, oh,” Bucky says looking up. 

“What?” Steve ask. Bucky points to the window of the restaurant, seeing Peggy and Beverly staring right at them.

“They don't look happy,” he stutters.

“I told you we shouldn't have played another round,” Steve scolds, elbowing him on his side. They sigh and walks in, going towards the girls. They were dressed, but not properly. Steve's hair wasn't as neat. Bucky's hair was messy and his shirt wasn't tucked in all the way. 

“Hey, sorry we're late. We got caught up at the bar,” Steve apologizes as they slid into the booth, each facing their girls. Peggy and Beverly don't say a word as they give each other a look before they stomp on the boys feet from under the table. 

“Aaahh!” They bend down to grab their feet but bump heads as they do so earning another shout of pain. 

“Okay, we deserved that,” Bucky says leaning back, holding his head. 

The girls give each other a satisfied smile. The waiter soon comes and gives the boys a questionable look and clears his throat. 

“Um, excuse me, sirs but your zippers are undone.” They look down at their pants and gasp. 

“Oops,” Bucky chuckles and they zips them up. The girls couldn't help but shake their heads at them. They order their food and gasp at their plates when they came. 

“So much!” Beverly gasp. 

“Well, shall we dig in?” Steve ask. They pick up their forks, getting their first taste. 

“Mmmmmm,” they say together. 

“Wow, this is really good,” Bucky says pointing down at his chicken and pasta. 

“Can I try some?” Beverly ask. Bucky cut her a piece before he held the fork across the table to her, feeding her. 

“Oh, my gosh” she moans with her eyes closed. Peggy and Steve start to get a bit uncomfortable when Beverly and Bucky started feeding each other. 

“Uh, Peggy would you like to try the chicken?” Steve ask nervously. She hesitates at first but nodded with a small smile. The two couples continue this act getting looks from the other costumers around them. Once the wine has hit them, Beverly begins to get a little flirty with Bucky and plays footsies with him. Beverly was uncontrollably giggly. At one point Steve gives her an uncomfortable look. 

“What?” She ask. 

“Um you’re—ru—rubbing my leg not Bucks.” She take her foot back quickly, snorts and starts laughing. “Oops, sorry,” she snorts, giggling again. 

“Would you mind coming along with me to the powder room?” Peggy ask her. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Be right back, boys.” They get up and go to the bathroom and to freshen up, Peggy gently supporting Beverly on the way. “So, how do you think the date's going?” Peggy ask. “It's going great. I think Steve's getting the hang of it now. You guys just need to have dessert,” Beverly winks. Peggy looks at her confuse. 

“What do you mean?”

Beverly gives her a really look. “You guys need to have sex,” she boldly says and Peggy gasp. 

“What? No, I can’t!” 

“Oh, come on, Peggy. I see the way you look at him and I know you have the hots for him especially after his transformation. Honestly, if I wasn't with Bucky, I would.” 

Peggy gasp with wide eyes and they both starting laughing, covering their mouths when they get loud. 

“Ok, but what do I do?” She ask.

“All you gotta do is just tease him, get him into it, and when you get back to your room, the magic happens,” Beverly grins like it was the simplest thing. 

“Okay, I'll try,” Peggy says like she was unsure. They leave the bathroom and see the cake they ordered had arrived. This time as they approach the table, Beverly plans on sitting next to Bucky. 

“Get up,” she orders Steve. 

“What, why?” He furrows his eyebrows, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Would you just get up?!” She whisper yells. He gets up and holds his hands up in defense before walking around to sit next to Peggy as Beverly sits next to Bucky. Bucky places his arm around her and gives her a quick kiss. Beverly didn't waste any time digging into the chocolate cake and strawberries. It was pretty late so they were alone in the corner of the restaurant. Bucky and Beverly continue to feed each other. They were still not able to keep their hands off each other. Beverly would sneak a look across the table to see Steve's reactions to Peggy's move and thought he was really enjoying it. 

“How about we get outta here?” Beverly whispers, tilting her head towards the other couple, trying not to be obvious. He nods his head and Beverly slides out of the booth. They say their goodbyes and make their way out of the restaurant. 

“You think they're gonna do it?” She ask him. 

“Oh, yeah. They're gonna bone,” He agrees.


	8. Fallen Love

For a couple of days, the Howling Commandos have been conducting a plan to capture Arnim Zola. They plan on catching him on the HYDRA train. The whole group was currently planted on a high snowy mountain just waiting for action. Beverly stands there hugging herself as she was freezing her ass off. 

“Did you guys plan to match?” Jones ask chuckling looking between Bucky and Beverly. 

“I wore it first!” Beverly argues, referring to the navy blue coat Bucky was wearing that matches her trench coat. As they wait, Bucky gets up to stand with Beverly as she looks out at the mountains. He turns her so she was facing him and gives her a hug to warm her up. 

She sighs in relief, finally getting some warmth. She laughs as she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder as they look out to where the zip line was leading up to the train tracks. After a moment, he speaks up. 

“Hey,” he says. “Let's get married.” Beverly lifts up her head and stares at him like he was crazy. “Married?”

“Yeah. I mean, where else are we going to get a view as amazing as this? Thought I'd propose here.” He shrugs as he looks at his surroundings and back at her. 

“Bucky-

“You don't have to answer right now. But for now,” he reaches up and takes his dog tags off to put it over Beverly's head to hang around her neck. “There. That's a promise that you'll think about it and that when you're ready, I'll still be here.” She smiles before giving him a kiss. When they pull away, Steve joins them at their side.

“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone in Coney Island?” Bucky ask Steve, after a while of standing there.

“Yeah and I threw up.”

“This isn't payback is it?”

“Now, why would I do that?” Steve smirks.

“We were right. Doctor Zola's on the train. HYDRA's dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Where he's going, they must need him bad.” Jones says while he puts down the radio. Steve, ready to go, turns around putting on his cap while Bucky passes the harness for the zip line. 

“Let's get going cause they're moving like the devil,” Morita says as he brings the binoculars down from his face. “We only got about a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield.” Steve warns then takes off first followed by Bucky, Beverly then Jones. Beverly tried to not look down as they approached the train. They drop one by one and stay on each other's tails. Jones stays on top as Bucky, Beverly, and Steve go inside. The couple walk slowly, gun in hands and ready for anything. When Steve crosses over to the other side of another tram, the door suddenly closes separating them from Steve. They turn around fast but not fast enough when Beverly gets shot on her right shoulder. Bucky pushes her down outta the way as he takes covers. Beverly holds onto her shoulder putting pressure on the wound. 

“God, the shoulder again and I just got this coat!” She whines sucking in air to breath. Bucky looks at her, getting distracted for a moment while shots are fired towards him. 

“Hang in there, doll. I'll get to you.” She nods sighing as she sits there waiting. When Bucky's gun runs out of ammo, she throws him hers. Beverly hears commotion on the other side of door where Steve was. She was in the middle of getting up when Bucky crosses to her side. 

“Stay down,” he demands as he continues shooting the other solider and crosses over again.

The gun runs out of ammo once more so Bucky holds his back against the wall across from Beverly. She could tell he was in a panic but didn't want to show it. Steve opens the door and throws Bucky another gun. Steve runs straight into one of the containers that causes the solider to move to the side. Bucky gets a clear shot and did so. 

“I had him on ropes,” he confesses. 

“I know you did.”

Bucky grabs Beverly and helps her up. There was a sudden noise behind them and the weapon the man had was aimed at them. 

“Get down!” Steve yells, throwing Bucky and Beverly behind him when there was a sudden blast. The force of it threw them further back of the tram as well as blown a hole on the side. Bucky grabs Steve's shield while he was down and begins shooting the HYDRA guard. The solider shoots again. This time, the blast hits the shield, throwing Bucky off the train and leaving him to hang on the side. 

“BUCKY!” Beverly screams after him. Steve gets up quickly throwing the shield to knock the guard out. They both run to the side of the train seeing Bucky holding on to a railing on the side.

“STEVE, DO SOMETHING!” She screams in a panic. Steve holds on tight as he moves little by little to get closer to Bucky.

“Hang on!” Steve yells, getting closer and reaching out to him. The railing starts to creak and suddenly breaks off. Bucky went plunging down. 

“BUCKY!” They cry. Steve get back on seeing Beverly about to break down. 

“No, no, no!” She cries out. She tries getting closer but Steve holds her back. “Let go of me!” She yells. 

“Stop, Beverly!” He tries to soothe her. 

“I have to go get him,” she cries.

“No, Beverly you can't do that.”

“I have to Steve. I lost Casey and I'm definitely not going to lose Bucky too. I'm not losing another man I love.” Steve went to go grab her away but she grabs his shield to throw him off. 

“BEVERLY, NO!” He screams. She jumps off the train and onto the rocks below the bridge they were currently over. 

She turns on her back and groaning in pain. She looks down at her right arm, seeing a piece of metal stuck in it. Painfully, she pulls it out and wraps the strap of the gun on her arm tightly to stop the bleeding. She did her best to climb down the rocks, falling every now and then, sometimes hurting herself even more until she finally makes it to the bottom and seeing the frozen river.

“BUCKY?” She calls out. Hearing nothing, she just cries as she limps and follows the trail. She wanted to rest but knew she couldn't leave Bucky to die. She stops when she sees a trail of blood. She starts to run when she sees a dark figure on the floor. “BUCKY!” She cries. She runs faster limping seeing that it was Bucky but his left arm was in no good condition. There was blood—a lot blood. She bends down to grab his face. 

“James, can you hear me?” She shakes him gently. He opens his eyes slowly looking at her and she begins to sob in relief. “We gotta get you outta here, Buck.” She tries dragging him but it didn't last long. He slowly grabs her hand. 

“Rest,” was all he could say. She nods and she lays down on his left side making sure his arm wasn't that exposed to the cold. Groaning in pain from her shoulder and arm; she feels hopeless again. They lay there looking at each other. Bucky takes his right hand in her left as they lay there in the cold, freezing their asses off and praying for the best. 

“I love you,” he whispers to her. She gives him a small smile. “I love you too.”

After a while, Beverly and Bucky were getting worse and worse. She begins to feel numb on her right side. She looks to see her fingers and arm turning black, red, and blue. Frostbite. They both lost a lot of blood from their bleeding arms. Bucky would go in and of consciousness but Beverly would try to keep him up. She was beginning to feel drowsy, having the feeling of about to black out herself when she was suddenly moving. She realizes she was being dragged by someone. With her blurry vision, she was able to make out two males dragging her and Bucky at her side in the snow. 

All she remembers before she blacks out was hearing the men speak something in German and looking towards Bucky and the feeling of not being cold anymore.

_______________________

Beverly awoke, opening her eyes slowly, not really being able to see clearly. Her head is pounding and she feels really numb but she was able to hear somewhat with the noises bouncing off the walls. She was drowsy and couldn't find the words to speak. She tries her best to turn her head but she was too weak to look around to see where she was. All she could make out was an operating room. She shifts her eyes more to the side to see another body next to her. Bucky. 

“Sergeant Barnes, the procedure has already started. You are to be the new fist of HYDRA.” As blurry as Beverly's vision was, she could tell who was speaking plus she couldn't forget his voice. It was Arnim Zola. Bucky's fist went up to the doctor next him about to choke him it until another doctor strikes him with a needle. But that was when she notices Bucky's arm. It was metal. He has a metal left arm. Beverly wanted to scream and shout but she couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed. 

“Sir, the serum was a success.” Zola says to another man. 

“Good. I think we should move the project up more and add in the female.” He says. 

“Okay, it's a deal then,” Zola said. “Put him on ice,” he orders. 

“Now, bring on the Beta.”


	9. The Change

“Bev?”  
“Pssst. Wake up.”  
“Beverly wake up.” Bucky shakes Beverly's shoulder as he stands in front of her in the opened cryo chamber. She mumbles something, putting her hand on her face to rub her eye when she freezes. Her hand was cold—and not soft but hard. Her eyes opened wide, seeing a metal hand. She jumps out and slams Bucky on the floor. She goes to a punch but Bucky moves making her miss and hit the floor, making a hole in the concrete floor. 

She realizes who it was and she gets off, crawling back going against the wall horrified on what just happened. She has a metal arm and she almost punched Bucky in the face with it. 

“What—what happened to me?” She ask in a panic. 

“Beverly, it's okay. Come on we need to get outta here,” he says reaching his metal arm out to hers. She looks down at their out reached arms and hesitates to move.

“Beverly, I know you're scared but we need to leave now.” He pulls her up from the floor and she raises an eyebrow at the broken door that was all bent. 

“Did you do that?” She ask as they run out of the room. “Uh huh,” he says not really paying attention as he holds onto her as they run through hallways. 

“Buck, how long have I been in there?” She ask. 

“Beverly, now's not the time for questions but since I know you're gonna keep asking, it's been about two weeks.”

“TWO WEEKS?!” 

“Ssshh,” he holds a finger to his lips. They come to a dead end and turn back around into another hallway. He stops and pushes them against the wall as a soldier passes by. They continue and walk through a door. As they were reaching the door that leads out, soldiers come from each corner of the hallway and surround them. They grab them both, taking them to another room and strap them to a chair facing each other. A man comes in the room and looks between the two. 

“You two really think you can escape? How did he get out?” He ask the soldier who was limping into the room. “One of the scientists ask to take him out of cyro for some testing. When I did, he attacked me and the others. He locked us in the room and he went after her. Taking her out of the cyro.” The man who Beverly assumed was in charge looks between them again and points at Bucky. 

“Wipe him.” He commands. Two scientists walk up to him and puts in a mouth guard on him before strapping him with wires. They place some machine over his head. 

“Wait n—no, no wha—what are doing to him?!” Beverly yells. The machine starts up and Bucky just stares at Beverly, for once not holding back emotions. He was completely terrified. She's never seen this side of him and it was breaking her heart. The sound of electricity fills the room following Bucky's screams of pain. 

“NO! STOP PLEASE!” She screamed. “YOU'RE HURTING HIM!” She sobs. His scream haunted her like it did back on the train when he fell. She couldn't stand to see him getting tortured like this. “BUCKY!” 

“All right, shut her up. Put her back into the cyro,” the man orders. They take the straps off and she goes into attack mode, hitting all the soldiers she could until one them sticks a needle in her leg and takes her down. She goes limp before going to sleep. They pick her up taking her back to the cryo chamber. 

__________________________

*Two Months Later....*

Beverly wakes up and sits up straight from an operating table. She was now out of cryo. One of the scientists turn around and notices she was awake. 

“You're awake. Good.” He walks up to her, putting a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. “ I'm going to need you to take a hot shower and come back so we can start with some training,” he says in a very strong accent most likely German as he gives her a bag with some clothes and other stuff in it. 

“Um, how long have I've been in cryo?” She ask. She could tell by the look on his face, he didn't want to answer but he does anyway.

“Two months. We're going to need you to start training.”

“Where's Bucky?” He doesn't answer as she is grabbed by one of the soldiers and dragged out of the room into a private bathroom. She showers thinking of so many scenarios on what she could do to get of there. When she was finished, she changes into a black long sleeve and black leggings and boots. She ties her hair up into a high ponytail. She makes her way out into the hallway where the guard waits for her. He makes sure she walks in front of him so she wouldn't try anything. She goes back to the same room. The scientist stays quiet as he checks her temperature and blood pressure.

“Okay, time for training,” he says once he was done. The guard brings her into another room with some punching bags and other equipment. The man in charge suddenly comes in the room with some others looking through the window above so they can watch her below. 

“What is this?” She shouts. The door opens behind Beverly and she turns around, seeing who's coming through. Bucky. 

“Oh, my god. Bucky,” she sighs in relief before walking up to him but suddenly, he grabs her around her neck, picking her up, and slams her to the wall. 

Her eyes widen as the man she loves strangles her with a murderous look. 

“B-Bucky stop,” she struggles to breath. She grabs his metal arm with her own, trying to break free as her legs kick below. She looks dead in his eyes trying to get through to him. “J-Ja-James pl-please,” she begs. As she slowly feels like passing out, he let her go. She falls to the floor gasping for whatever air she was able to get. Bucky kneels down to her but she backs away from him. 

“What did they do to you?” She ask with her voice stern. She gets up and stands against the wall. He looks at her with sorrow and horror. 

“I'm sorry.” The man in charge came into the room along with Zola. She marched right up to him but was threatened to stay back by the guards in front of him.   
“What did you do to him?” She yells as other guards grab her for restraint. 

“I wiped his memory. This was a test to see if it worked but I needed to find his trigger. You. Seeing you triggered his memory and I can't allow that for what I have planned so we're just going to have to wipe yours.” Zola says with a smile which she wanted to punch.

“Oh, no, you won’t,” she snaps as she elbowed the guard on her right and kicks the one on her left. The others charge at her as she kicks and punches her way through. She gets on their shoulders doing combat moves she's never done before. She gets the last one down before walking to Bucky when she was shocked from the back and falls to the floor. 

“BEVERLY!” Bucky shouts about to run up to her but other guards come in and point their guns at him. They take them both back to the other room and place them both down on the chair and place wires on them and the mouth guard. 

“Funny how she witnessed you getting wiped, and now you're going to witness her getting wiped as you're getting wipe, too.” Bucky glares at him wanting to hit him so bad. Beverly sits there scared as ever with tears going down her face. Bucky gives her a look as if saying everything would be okay. 

“All right, wipe them.” As the machine starts, so did the screams. Beverly and Bucky clench onto their chairs and scream in pain as the shocks continue. Wiping anything, everything, and especially each other. 

____________________

*One Week Later....*

They stare at each for what seems like hours but really was only a few minutes. Two strangers, one female and one male stand in front of each other. They look at the other up and down as they see that they are dressed the same and wearing a mask over their faces so only their eyes were exposed. The exact same except she had some cleavage showing in her uniform. The man in charge comes into the room. He stands between the two and claps his hands. 

“Beautiful, just beautiful. Look at you two,” he says and they give each other another quick glance.

“Do you know who you are or each other?” He ask them. They shake their head slowly not taking an eye off one another. “I would like to introduce the two of you to each other.”

“You are both Winter Soldiers. You're the first one,” he says, pointing to the male solider. “And you're the second,” he continues and points to the female solider. “To call you apart, he's The Asset and you're The Beta.” The two soldiers face each other and shake hands, his metal with her flesh one.

“Let the missions begin.”


	10. First Mission

“Pick your weapons,” the man in charge says. The two soldiers stand in front of a metal table where different weapons laid before them to choose. Beta picks up a pistol and examines it in her hand. She gives a quick glance at the guard standing by the door and shoots him. The others flinch, startled. Satisfied with a smirk, she puts the gun on her thigh holster. They both pick a mini machine gun and put it on the holster on their back. They both reach out for the snapper gun, their hands brushing. They look at each other and quickly snatch their hands away. She gestures for him to take it. Last thing they grab was a knife. 

“We only have one motorcycle for now so one of you would have to drive.” The two soldiers went out to the garage, following the man. Beta gestures that he could drive. He gets on and she joins behind him, wrapping her arms around him. 

“All right the person you're after for is Amori Baldwin. I sent you the coordinates of where you can find him. He's supposed to be leaving the country so you have to get to him before he gets to the airport.” 

They nod as they adjust their masks and bullet proof goggles. The nod and the soldiers drive off in the snow. Beta holds on tight to the other solider while they speed through the snowy road. They were quiet and never spoke to each other. She hadn't even heard his voice before and neither did he hear hers. He twitches his shoulder as she came out of her daydreaming. There was a truck in the distance. As they get closer Beta gets up placing her feet on the side of the bike, gripping her thighs a bit tighter to Asset for balance, and takes the machine gun from her back holster and begins shooting at the driver. She sits back down as he comes to a stop when the truck crashes to a tree when it lost control. 

They get off and go to drag the four men out of the truck and line them up against the truck. 

“Ubit' ihk vsekh. (Kill them all.)” Asset speaks. She nods taking the pistol out and one by one, shoots them. She didn't feel any guilt or anything really. She felt emotionless and empty. They get back on the bike and take off, not looking back as they drive back to the compound, not a word spoken. 

When they get back they sit down on a table with food. They sit across each other, still not speaking. She sits there, not eating the sandwich in front of her with a blank look on her face. 

“You're gonna stare at your food all day?” She looks up, realizing it was him. His voice was something she never heard before. At least not that she remembers. All she knew was she was a solider for Hydra with no memory of anything else. All she remembers was being taken out of cryo along with the other solider and being told they were made for the greater good. 

Suddenly her vision gets hazy. She places her hands on the table quickly almost in a panic having no idea what was going on. 

_________________  
“You're gonna stare your food all day?” Beverly hears. She looks up to see Bucky joining her at the table. 

“I just hate the food,” she whines in disgust, scooping up the beans just to let it fall back down onto the tray before pushing it away from her. 

“Don't worry. Once training camp is over and we're back in Brooklyn, we can go out and have a nice steak dinner,” he laughs.   
___________________

“You okay?” Asset ask as he watches Beta with a frown on her face. Her eyes were moving side to side in confusion and she was breathing harder. Her right hand made an indent on the metal table. She snaps out of the memory and looks up at him. 

“Bucky?” she mumbles as if asking herself a question. 

“What was that?” Asset ask, leaning towards her. “You all right?” He ask again this time, touching her hand. She snatches her hand away and gets up from the table. 

“I'm fine,” she says rushing out the door.

She walks out the room and to the private bathroom around the corner. She walks to the sink and splashes water on her face. She stares at herself in the mirror in confusion. 

“Who the hell am I?” She questions when there was a knock on the door. She gives herself one last look in the mirror before opening it. She sees it was him. 

“Time for training.” She follows him to the training room. They start with an obstacle course in the shooting range. They work on team work and getting their targets. They were fast and quick to make decisions. 

“All right, I want you two to fight each other,” the man in charge says from above where he was watching them. 

“What?” They question. 

“If the two of you are going to work together, I think we should see if you can handle one another.” The two soldiers look at each other, unsure of what was about to happen. They place their masks and goggles on and grab a gun. 

“And if one of us dies?” Beta ask. 

“Then there will only be one Winter Soldier standing, so..don’t hold anything back.”

The two soldiers take their place on each side of the room. Suddenly, the lights go out and a blue one illuminates the room. The room shifts as it becomes a maze and they couldn't see each other anymore. 

“Your objective is to make it to the other side alive. I'm sure you both would be fine.”

A buzzer rings and the blue light starts flashing, making it even harder to see. Beta moves slowly, keeping both hands gripping tight on the gun. She keeps close to the wall as she makes her way through. It was dead quiet. She could only hear her own breath. After a while, she keeps a steady hand on the wall. She decides to pick up her speed a bit to get this done and over with. That was a bad decision when she reaches an open area and the soldiers meet in the center of the maze.

Asset lifts his gun and, with no hesitation, shoots at her but she barrel roll just in time. Her back was now against a crate. 

“Now to step up the difficulty,” they hear over the intercom. A buzzer goes off and suddenly loud music starts to boom throughout the room and the flashing of the lights quicken. Beta peeks at her right to see the solider marching right up to her. She places the gun on her back holster and crawls away as fast as she could. As she was crawling away, he throws the knife at her left leg. She stops for a moment to take it out. She gets up and crouches down to limp to the other side of the center of the maze. 

Another buzz goes off and smoke starts to come out from the sides of walls. The flashing lights and loud music get worse by the second. With all the smoke in the center of the maze, it was hard to see. She rests for a second and coughs as quietly as she could in her mask. That sudden hazy vision came back to her.

____________________________

Bucky and Steve hold on to Beverly tight as they find their way out the Hydra weapons facility. She was coughing like crazy as they make it out the burning building. 

“She's coughing a lot. We need to get her some fresh air. She inhaled too much smoke!” Steve yells to Bucky. When they were out of the building and safely in the forest, she was able to breath normally again. Dum Dum hands her some water. 

“Here you go, kid. You deserve it more than any of us,” he smiles. 

“Thanks,” she says before taking a sip and passing out from exhaustion. 

“Yeah, we need to get her back to base,” Steve says, picking her up and hauling her gently over his shoulder. 

________________________

Beta snaps out of the memory and closes her eyes tightly as she takes a few deep, slow breaths. She climbs up on the crates in front of her to find Asset. She spots his metal arm shinning as he was turning in a circle, trying to look for her, this was her chance to make her move. She runs up the other crates and uses it to jump onto his shoulders. He spins her around, trying to get her off as she punches him in the face. He slams her against the wall which knocks the wind out of her a bit. She squeezes her thighs tight on his head and forces her way back and flips him over.

They go slamming onto the ground but she barrel rolls back up. The maze shifts and a path was clear. She sprints to the opening and makes a sharp right before Asset shoots the wall, completely missing her. She grabs her gun from her thigh and back holster and continues the rest of the maze with arms out and gun in each hand. Shots are fired and she runs around the corner. He keeps shooting at her as she holds her back against the wall.

“Fuck it,” she sighs and goes out into the smoke and starts shooting at him. She stops when she hears him grunt and runs off. She sees the clear pathway to the end of the maze. She smirks and hauls ass to the door. Right as she reaches it, she is shot in the arm and falls face first on the ground. She turns around to see Asset as he grabs the collar of her uniform and lifts an arm to punch her. 

“That's enough!” The man in charge yells. He lets go and helps her up. The man walks up to them and gets a good look at them. 

“Damn, you got each other good. But, hey, you survived each other. That's all that matters.” 

The soldiers turn to face the other to get a good look at each other since their masks and goggles have fallen off in the maze. They both have blood coming down the sides of their faces and Asset had a black eye forming from Beta's punches. He was shot on his side while she was shot on her flesh arm. 

“All right, off to the infirmary. You both are bleeding on my floor.” He chuckles as he walks away and they stand there, catching their breath. 

They both sit in the infirmary, staring at each other as a doctor works on them each. The doctor would eye them, both confused as to why they always stare at one another. Honestly, they didn't know themselves. Once they are patched up and cleaned, it was time for them to go back into cyro. Before she gets into the chamber, Asset brings her aside. 

“Hey, we're good, right?” 

“Mhm.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, part of the job right?”

He nods as they both take their place in their chambers. As it closes, she shuts her eyes as she feels the cold commence. 

“I'll see you soldiers for the next mission.” Was the last thing she hears before everything was shut out.


	11. Blowing off Steam

Moscow Russia 1988

Beta stands on a building they were currently suppose to break into to save a hydra hostage from some other Russians who wanted information. “Ya chertovski nenavizhu kholod.”( I fucking hate the cold) She growls as she puts on her harness around her waist. “I can see you shivering from here.” She hears Asset chuckle through her ear piece as he watches her through his sniper scope on another building seeing her give him the finger. He chuckles at this as she rappels down on the side of the building. When she gets close to the window she lets go of the rope and hands upside down and peeks through the window. There was a man bent behind a shield waiting if someone was to come up the stairs. “Asset can you get a clear shot of this guy?” She ask as puts her feet back on the wall and lifts her head up looking at him on the other building. There was a few moments of silence before he answers. “No he's too hidden you’re gonna have to get him once inside. She grunts frustrated and rappels back up. “Alright I’m going in.” She tells going to another entry way of the roof through the skylight. She peeks her head in not seeing anyone. “Cost is clear, get your ass over here.” She says waving over to him. She hears him chuckle once more and he makes his way to her. “Hold this.” She instructs handing him the rope. He gets her down halfway so she was hanging freely half in the air. “Pass me the drone thingy majiggy.” She says forgetting the proper name for it. He drops it down to her as she activates it and drops it to the floor carefully to not make too much noise. She watches from the small screen as she runs it through the building finding the enemies and the hostage and tries to plot the path they were gonna take. “Alright put me down slowly but down let me touch the floor.” He lowers her down more until she was a foot off the ground. She grabs the rope and leans back lifting up her legs up straight she doesn't touch the floor and looks around for any traps not seeing anything. She takes out a spray to see if there was lasers unnoticeable. Once it was clear there wasn't, she gives him a thumbs up and lets her drop to the floor on her feet. He slips down next her and peeks over her shoulder to look at the screen. “Alright what do we have here?” He ask.

“We have three downstairs. One by the bar and one by that painting and one in the kitchen. There's a bomber upstairs which I think we should take out first so we don't risk getting blown up. There's one barricade in this room and two in this one. And there's two in this one and under that fake fire place is another room where our man is. And two more on the third floor.” 

“Alright I'll go for the bomber up top you take the three down below. And meet up on the second floor.” He says turning to walk away but she grabs his arm stopping him. “Be careful.” She warns. He looks down at her and smirks. “Aww, is my Beta worried?” He teases. “I'm not your Beta.”

“Second in a sequence is a Beta so that makes me your Alpha.” He teases inches from her face. She stares into his blue eyes losing focus. “I'll come back to you, I promise.” He whispers serious. She nods and he leaves going up the side stairs. She unhooks herself from the harness and grabs her gun. She peeks over to the kitchen seeing one the guys. She crawls to the other side quietly. When she gets behind him she quietly gets ups and covers his mouth and snaps his neck. She searches him for anything and finds some flash grenades and takes them. She steps over him and crouches down against the wall spotting the other guy crouched down by the painting. She quickly steps out shooting him. The other guy at the bar leaps out and before he can shoot her, she shoots him first. She checks around seeing no one and goes up the stairs. When she makes it up the bomber spots her and suddenly chargers to her. When he was about to approach her he is shot by Asset and one of the explosive goes off causing part of the bombers body parts to fly off. When Beta opens her eyes her face and body was covered in blood and chunks. “Eeewwww.” She whines looking at the blood going through the grooves of her metal arm. “Your gonna for this later.” She growls throwing a chunk off her hair. “That was pretty badass!” He smiles as she glares. “Let's just continue with the mission.” She snarls picking her gun up from the floor. 

They stop when they hear talking from above by the second bar. Asset signals her to go on the other side of the room so they can jump on the columns and go over the railing. He counts down and they both jump on the columns side to side and see another guy and shoot him one comes from the corner space and Beta shoots the other fast knocking him down. “Alright 5 down 6 to go.” She sighs. They go back down to the second floor to see the other barricade rooms. “How do you want to do this?” Asset ask. 

“We take out the guy in here and go back to the third floor and go use the exothermic charge to get in from up top.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He breaks the wooden barricade and shoots the guy that wasn't prepaid for and intrusion. They go back upstairs going above the room where their man was. “So what exactly does this thing do?” Asset ask as they she takes out a device from her backpack and sets it up on the floor. “This thermite is equipped with brimestone. An eco-thermite charge that can cut through metal, granting access through and heavily fortified walls and floors.” She explains as she sets it up. “I love it when you talk all science like.” He hisses teasing. She smirks to and hands him the detonator. “Would you like to do the honors?” He smiles taking it like a child getting candy.“Mask and goggles first.” She reminds him. They put them on and he holds up the detonator.   
“3...2...1” He count downs and presses the button. He activates and starts cutting ending with a small pop. Beta throws down one of the flash grenades and they both jump down into the room. Asset kills the three men in there while Beta shoots the other two in the room next door by the fake fire place. Once all five were down they both simultaneously turn to the Hydra scientist. “Blagodaryu vas, blagodaryu vas, take mnogo.” (Thank you, thank you, so much) The scientist cries. “My sobirayemsya vytashchit’ tebya otsyuda. Podavlyat’.” (We’re going to get you out of here. Keep down.) She commands. She grabs the scientist and they slow make there way out the rooms. 

When they go to descend down the stairs two guys come up the stairs which Asset takes care off. When they reach the first floor and are about to head outside Beta stops putting her arm across Assets chest. “Wait.” She peeks outside looking around not seeing anyone. “It’s quiet, too quiet.” She murmurs. “Get him out of here I’ll check.” He tells her and steps out. She grabs a hold of the scientist and walks to the left seeing their chopper approaching on the ground. Asset goes to the right. When she helps the scientist on the chopper, she takes her mask and goggles off thinking the mission was down when there was a sudden shouts coming from the other side of the building. She grabs her gun again and starts running towards the other side when suddenly part of the building explodes and she goes flying back from the force. She slams down into the snow on her stomach seeing the building up in flames. Her ears were ringing as everything became blurry. “Asset.” She cries trying to get up. She didn't see anything but fire and smoke. “Beta!” One of the Hydra soldiers called for her. She looks back as they gesture for her to come back. She looks forward again suddenly seeing something emerge from the smoke. It was Asset. He comes marching to her picking her up. “I thought you were dead.” She whispers. “I told you I would come back to you.” He whispers back pushing her hair out her blackened face from the smoke. “Let’s get outta here.” He takes her metal arm in hers and they climb on the chopper. “Khoroshiye soldaty.” (Good job soldiers) The pilot says. They look at each other giving each other a smirk. 

When they make it back to the compound they had the treat to go into the heated pool. Beta makes her way to the pool seeing Asset already in there. She stares at him as he lays back in the water with his eyes closed. She smirks and slipping in the water quietly and going underwater and swims towards him to scare him. “AAAHHH!” She screams popping out the water making him flinch and choke on the water. “Don’t do that!” He shouts seeing it was only her. She giggles going under the water swimming to the edge. She leans back against the wall watching him swim. He then swims towards her slowly emerging inches to her face. “You know you really scared me tonight.” She whispers feeling his breath on her. “Yeah?” She was only able to nod not sure what was about to happen. “Can I ask you something?” He ask and she just nods. “Have you ever wanted to…you know blow off some steam.” 

“I blow off steam killing.” She replies. “Not what I mean Beta.” He says looking down to her lips. She now understands what her meant. Of course she thought off blowing off steam with him. She looks down to his lips then at him. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kisses him hard. He quickly kisses back roughly tangling his hands in her hair. They begin to get rough with one another and start tearing off their swimsuits. “Make sure no one sees.” She grunts as he lifts her up again their name bodies connecting. In the middle of their rough sex the door suddenly swings open and Asset stops mid thrust. A guard comes in not really seeing them naked as he just peeks his head in the room. “Yeshche desyat’ minus, i on snova v krio.” (Ten more minutes and it’s back in cyro.) “MY SCORE BUDEM!” She yelps when Asset suddenly thrust from behind. She tries pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. The guard doesn't think anything of it and leaves. She pushes him away glaring. We’ve could've gotten caught!” She yells smacking him. He starts chuckling and she swims away. Right when she was going up the steps Asset grabs her arm pulling her back in. “He said we have ten more minutes.” He growls as she giggles wrapping herself around him. When they we're done and late they rush into changing their clothes going to their assigned chambers. “What were you two doing?” One of the guards ask. “Blowing off steam.” Asset answers. Beta puts her head down hiding her flush face. She clears her throat and climbs in the chamber.

“See you soldiers for the next mission.” 

 

*HYDRA Siberian Facility, 1991*

The two Winter Soldiers are defrosted from the cryostasis chambers and are drag to the center of the facility to the memory suppressing machine. They sit down in their usual seats next to each other and get their memories wiped, forgetting their past lives but what they didn't forget was each other. No matter how many times they're wiped, the two soldiers always remember one another. They sit up facing Vasily Karpov. He ensures their loyalty to HYDRA using the trigger words to activate the soldier's training. 

“Zhelaniye.” (Longing.)

“Rzhavyy.” (Rusted.)

“Semnadtsat.” (Seventeen.)

“Rassvet.” (Daybreak.)

“Pech.” (Furnace.)

“Devyat.” (Nine.)

“Dobroserdechnyy.” (Benign.)

“Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu.” (Homecoming.)

“Odin.” (One)

“Gruzovoy vagon.” (Freight car.)

“Dobroye utro, soldaty.” (Good morning, soldiers.)

“Gotov vypolnit’.” (Ready to comply) They said in unison.

“ U menya yest' missiya dlya vas.” (I have a mission for you.)

Vasily hands Asset a file. Beta gets up from her chair and stands comfortably behind him laying her arm on his shoulder as she bends down to look at the file. 

“Sanktsiya i ekstrakt.” (Sanction and extract.)

“Net svideteley.” (No witnesses.)

____________________

The two soldiers sit on the motorcycle waiting for about a half hour for Stark's car to pass by on the side of the road and hidden in the trees. Beta was currently in the front of the motorcycle sitting on the gas tank and facing Asset with her legs wrapped around him. A one deep in his hair the other on his neck as they kiss heavily. 

“We're on a mission. We shouldn't be doing this,” he tries to reason breaking the kiss.

“No vy znayete, chto vy khotite.” (But you know you want to.) She whispers in his ear. She sighs in frustration when she hears a car coming in the distance. 

“We'll continue this back at the compound,” he smirks. She turns around on the bike and waits for the car to pass by before she follows shortly behind. Asset hit the car’s tire making it pop and causing it to hit a tree so it looks like an accident. She slows down to turn around to return to the car. They get off the bike and walk up to it. She opens the trunk and he opens the briefcase to find the five packets of serums inside that Vasily wants. 

They walk over to Howard Stark who, having gotten out of the car, was laying on the floor. Beta picks his head up so he could see them. 

“Beverly?… Barnes?” He says in confusion as he recognizes them. 

“Who the hell is Beverly?” She ask as she lets him go so Asset could hit him. 

The hazy vision comes in as Beta looks at Stark one last time before Asset puts him back in the car and she freezes.

____________________  
Beverly walks into SHIELD looking for Peggy. She couldn't find her anywhere. As she walks past an open door, she spots Howard Stark in the room. She enters the room and sees some other scientists working on some stuff. 

“Hey, uh, Howard have you seen Agent Carter?” She ask. He looks up from his tools and smiles. 

“Uh, sorry. No, haven't seen her but it's good to see you,” he smirks as he takes her hand bringing her to the other side of the table. “Do me a favor: hold this for me?” He hands her a box.

She stands there with the box having no idea what she was suppose to do with it. 

“So, uh, Beverly, you uh, got any plans tonight?” He ask giving her a wink. 

“Yeah, going to see a movie tonight with Bucky,” she says confused.   
“Oh, come on. With Barnes? Is he really the kind of guy who sticks to one girl” He ask raising a brow. 

“I don't know? Why don't you ask him?” She smiles innocently as she points behind him. He turns around slowly seeing Bucky standing behind him with a glare. 

“Ready for our movie?” He ask, taking the box out her hands without taking his eyes off of Stark. 

“Yeah,” she laughs as they exit the room.

“Can't believe stark was just flirting with you.” Bucky snorts.

“Oh, come on. You and I both know that he's harmless,” she laughs.

______________________

“BETA!” She snaps out of it and looks at Asset. “The camera,” he reminds her. She looks behind her and walks closer to the camera and shoots it, destroying the evidence. She hops back onto the bike, this time letting him drive. 

“You okay? You had this blank look on your face and froze." He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get back to the compound quickly,” she says shaking her head, confused as to what she just saw.  
When they make it back to the compound, they walk side by side and avoid all eye contact from others. Beta hands the brief case to Karpov. 

“Molodtsy, soldat.” (Well done, soldiers.) “Ne poyti poyest', i eto obratno v kamery.” (Now go eat and get back to the chambers.)

They nod and go off to get food. They sit down looking out to the snow. 

“I hate the cold,” she snarls with gritted teeth. She backs herself more into Asset under the blanket they share as they cuddle in front on the fireplace in the study of the compound. 

“Do you know why we're called winter soldiers?” She ask, moving to straddle him. 

“I don't really remember. Something about finding us in the snow together,” he guesses with his mouth full. She sighs and looks down at her hands. 

“What's wrong?” He ask.

“Do you ever wonder what our past lives were? They said we were found in the snow together but why? What were we doing? Were we together then or what?” She babbles but he just shrugs.

“That man that we took out he.. he knew me. He said my name.” 

“What was it?”

“Beverly.”

“Does it sound familiar to you?” He ask.

“Kinda, but I don't really know but I had a memory as well and you were there just for a sec.”

“How'd I look?”

“You had short hair,” she smiles.

“Really?”

“Mhm and you looked really hot,” she whispers in his ear. 

“Shall we continue what we started earlier?” She doesn't answer the question. She just crashes her lips to his. They stay down on the floor for a bit until things get really frisky between the two. 

Whenever there is sexual frustration between the soldiers, it was literally frustration. They weren't gentle with one another and they always end up breaking something in whatever room they would do it in. It was something that they needed to release. Slamming each other into walls and other things is what they were all about. There was no need for some soft love making when they were going to forget most of their day from being frozen and wiped. What they had was just pure fucking. No attachment, no emotions.

They walk out of the room, throwing away their empty plates of food on their way before making their way back to the chambers. 

“Why are you two so sweaty?” One the scientist ask. 

“Training. What else,” she says winking at Asset. They got hooked up to the chambers and they began to close. 

“Until next time.” She says to herself. Leaning all the way back and closing her eyes. Frozen in a matter of seconds.

____________________

*Odessa, 2009*

“U menya yest' missiya dlya vas dvoikh. Tam v yadershchik, kotoryy vykhodit v soprovozhdenii Irana. Vyvedite yego.” (I have a mission for the two of you. There's a nuclear scientist that is getting escorted out of Iran. Take him out)

He hands the file to Beta as Asset peeks over her shoulder to examine who they were going to assassinate. 

“Khorosho, my budem pryamo na nego.” (All right, we'll be right on it.)

They march to the matte black Hummer in the garage of the compound and went on their way. It was silent, no radio, and barely any conversation going on. After what seemed like forever, she finally spots the vehicle they were after. 

“Podoydya tsel’.” (Approaching target.) He warns. She gets up from the passenger seat to the back seats, sticking her upper half out the sunroof. She holds the sniper close, aiming for the tires. In a split of a second, she shoots the tires, causing the car to go down the cliff. She ducks back in the car and settles back in her seat. 

“Nice shot.” He comments.

They make it down the cliff getting out of the Hummer. A red headed woman pulls their target out, seeing she survived. Beta stays back watching as Asset walks a bit closer. The woman was covering the man to protect him. 

“Strelyat' ikh oboikh” (Shoot them both.) She orders. The woman looks at her, clearly understanding what she said. Asset shoots he, the bullet going straight through her, hitting the man. She stumbles back and falls down. Asset makes his way back to the hummer.

“Davay poshli.” (Come on, let's go.) He says walking past Beta. She stands there as the red headed woman stares at her. She climbs in the car, not looking back as they drive off.


	12. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who's been giving this story a chance. I took a crazy dream I had and turned it into the perfect weapons!

*Year 2012*

Beta and Asset has been out of cryo for three days straight. The longest they've been out. It felt weird because they were always used to getting frozen after every mission. They were only out of cryo because some new scientist had been working on their arms after they got damaged in a previous mission and needed an upgrade.

Beta stumbles into the study and sits down next to Asset. She sighs as she plops down on the couch with a bottle of vodka in her hands. 

“Did you know we can't get drunk?” She ask annoyed. He chuckles grabbing it, seeing she drank half the bottle. 

“Did you really drink half of this?” She nods before leaning her head back on the couch and puts one knee up.

“I had to test the theory myself. I asked one of the doctors and he confirmed it. So, that means we can't drink our problems away.”

“Not like we have much anyway,” he mumbles before taking a swift of the drink. 

“I'm just glad to be in somewhat regular clothes and not on missions,” she says looking down at her black shirt, sweatpants, and boots. He nods in agreement. One of the scientists comes knocking on the open door, grabbing the two soldiers attention. They snaps their heads up to the left see what he wanted. 

“We need you two in training to see how your arms are.” He says then walk away. 

“Race you there!” She yells and runs out of the room. 

They burst into the room, frightening the scientist and making him throw his paper in the air and hold a hand over his heart.

“Sorry?” She apologizes chuckling.

“That's all right. I just need you two to do some combat exercises and focus on your bionic arms with one another.”

“We can do that,” she shrugs.

“And please don't break anything this time,” he begs before walking out of the cell room to stand safely behind the bars. They stand in front of each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. “Who's f-" Beta begins but is got cut off by Asset throwing the first punch which she stops by gripping his fist. “Oh, so it's like that, huh?” She laughs before surprising him with a left hook to the face. He gapes in shock and she covers her mouth with her hand to try to hold back her laugh. 

“Oh, it's on,” he growls before he picks her up by the neck. His arm stretches out above his head. He goes to slam her on the wall but she kicks the wall for a boost to go on his shoulders and twist his arm back. 

“What's with you and going on my shoulders?”

“I like the view from up here,” she winks moving to slam him on the floor and goes for a punch but he moves, making her fist go through the floor. The scientist face palms himself and sighs. Asset grabs her feet and drags her, sliding her between his legs to grab her but slides her too far back because she kicks him, making him fall back. She swings her legs up and getting up fast. They go at each other for about another ten minutes until they are told to stop. 

They walk out the door seeing the scientist was not happy. 

“What?” She ask him. He points angrily to the floor seeing the hole. “Be mad at him. He should've let me hit his face,” she smiles getting a light punch from Asset. 

“I'ma take a shower,” he says walking to the opposite hallway. 

“All right.” Beta hums nonchalantly down the hallway, grabbing a banana from the break room, and stops to see a bunch of guards watching TV in one of the rooms she passes by. She leans in slowly, looking through the slightly opened door.

“In other news, the Avengers made another appearance at the White House. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, along with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were given a tour around the house and later invited to dinner with the president and the First Lady.” 

Beta stands there watching. She sees the man that was Captain America. Suddenly, her vision becomes hazy, causing her to back up against the wall. Many memories come flooding back to her all at once. Meeting Bucky at a training camp, at war, being captured by Hydra, jumping off the train, and waking up with a metal arm. She begins to panic, holding her hand to her heart. The guards turn around when they hear the thud of the banana fall to the ground.

“HEY!” One them shouts. She looks up and starts running down the hall. She hears them coming after her and she runs right into Bucky making them fall to the ground. 

“Whoa, there, tiger. Not so fast.” He chuckles. Suddenly an alarm starts going off in the compound. She pulls him up, gripping his shoulders and looks him dead in the eyes.

“Listen to me. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes but you go by Bucky. We were two soldiers fighting in the war and we fell off the train and then we got captured by Hydra and made us into their brainwashed killers. Bucky, please tell me you remember something. Steve, your best friend, he's alive. He can help us but we gotta get outta here now.” She rambles so fast that he didn't really take everything in. 

She grunts in frustration and grabs his hand and begins dragging him to the weapons room. She grabs some hand grenades and a launcher and her backpack with her uniform. He follows with his stuff as well. They run towards the garage and up the stairs out to the helicopter pad. Right as Bucky got to the door, he's tackled by some guards. 

“NO!” She screams. She starts the helicopter and throws one of the grenades to stop them. She lifts the helicopter enough for him to still be able to jump in but as he was running, one of the guards, Rumlow she thinks his name was, shoots him down. 

“BUCKY!” 

“GO, BEVERLY!” He shouts back.

“I'll come back for you. I promise!” She shouts. She lifts the helicopter up as Rumlow begins shooting at it. “He remembered.” She sobs to herself. She fly’s the helicopter for as long as she could until it ran out of fuel. She makes her way into town on her feet. She has very little in her backpack of some shirts, sweater and some jeans. She was wearing a cap and sunglasses with the hood over her head and glove on her right hand, avoiding everything and everyone. When she finally gives up accepting that fact that she was lost she had to ask someone.

“Prostite, kak mne dobrat'sya do aeroporta otsyuda?” (Excuse me, how do I get to the airport from here?) 

The nice woman gives her a small map and gives her directions. She thanks her and starts making her way. Eventually hitch hiking a ride over there. She pays for a ticket in cash and hands the lady her fake ID that Hydra made for her. She was praying all the way until she got to the gate that everything would be fine. She sits at the gate, minding her own business until her flight is called. She stares in amazement, seeing how things has changed over the years. As Beverly hands the woman her ticket, she hears commotion going on in the back. She turns her heard to see Rumlow and some others. He spots her and she runs quickly through the tunnel and finds her seat on the plane. 

The plane detaches on time and there was no way they could reach her. She grips the arm of the chair hard, feeling it dent from her right hand. 

“You okay there?” The man next to her ask, looking down at her hands.

“Y-yeah” she stutters. 

“Nervous flyer?”

“You can say that,” she smiles nervously. Looking out the window, she spots trucks with flashing lights following the plane on the runway. She was about to have a panic attack until she feels the plane lift off the ground and wait for the ding that signifies they were safely in the air and she could take off her belt. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She sleeps for a good two hours of the flight. When she wakes up, she sees food on her tray. 

“I thought you could use some food. You seemed so stressed, trying to sleep.” The man next to her says. 

“Thank you.” she says and grabs the bag of chips. 

“Cheetos?” She reads out loud. 

“Never had them?” He ask and she shakes her head. She looks at it and shrugs opening the bag and takes a bite of one. “Oh, my god,” she whispers. He laughs at her reaction. “These are good!” She beams. She finishes her bag in a matter of minutes and drinks her soda. 

____________________

When she makes it to New York, she was really lost. She exchanges her money for American money and walks out of the airport. 

“Hey, I didn't get your name,” she turns around to see the man she was sitting next to. 

“It's Beverly,” she says shaking his hand. 

“James,” he says, her smile disappearing fast as she lets go of his hand. “I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“Oh, no. It's just that that was my ex-boyfriend's name,” she says holding back a tear. James could see she didn't want to talk about it. 

“I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to share a cab?” He offers.

“Sure, thank you.” They get in the cab and start driving through the city. 

“Where to?” He ask.

"Uh, Brooklyn.”

The cab ride is kind of quiet. She answers whatever question he randomly ask. But she stares out the window when she sees all the changes. When they come to a stop, she reaches into her backpack for some money but James stops her. 

“It's all right. I got this. I can see you're exciting to be home.” He smiles.

“Thank you. I really appreciate all you've done,” she pats him on the shoulder and gets out the cab. She takes her jacket off leaving her just in her long sleeve metal arm still covered and places it around her waist. She stops to ask a stranger for directions. 

“Is Firehouse 51 still open?” She ask a man standing on the street. 

“Why, yes, it is. Are you looking for it?”

“Yes. Do you know where it is?”

“You're gonna go three blocks down that way and it should be on your right.”

“Thank you so much sir!” She walks, tying her best to avoid any kind of contact with anybody until she walks into the firehouse. 

“May I help you?” A fairly tall firefighter walks up to her. 

“Um, I, uh, had some relatives work here. Would you happen to have any pictures of the previous firefighters here?”

“Uh, yeah. Right this way.” He was a little confused but did it anyway. She follows him inside. It was so different from when she used to work there. They had newer technology and everything. He walks her over to a wall full of pictures. 

“What year?”

“Oh, uh,1940.”

“Wow that's a long way,” he laughs. He scans the picture frames to find it. 

“Ah, here it goes.” She looks at the picture and gasped, immediately beginning to cry. 

“I'm sorry it's just amazing.” She sniffs. “Whoa, this looks like you!” He gasp. She looks at the picture of her father and Casey and her together in front of the truck. “Uh, yeah. That's my, uh, great grandma,” she lies. 

“Wow, you both look exactly alike. It's kinda scary.”

“Yeah!” She laughs. She looks around again to see a picture of her brother, gasping once again. 

“Daniel became a chief. Following in dad's footsteps, I see.” She sniffs, wiping her tears away. 

“He still visits once in a while, he's an old gem of the house.”

“He does?!” She raises her voice in shock.

“Y-Yeah? You didn't know that? His daughter works here as a paramedic. She's on shift now. Are you her cousin or something?” He ask just as two female paramedics walk into the house. 

“Hey, Beverly! You got someone here for you!” He shouts at a pretty girl with brown hair. Her name was also Beverly. She smiles and walks up to them.

“I didn't know you had a cousin. I'll let you two catch up,” he says before walking away. The other Beverly looks at him confused before she looks back at Beverly with the same expression.   
“Wait, I've seen you before from somewhere?” She says. 

“Uh, this is gonna sound bizarre and you'll probably not believe me but I'm your aunt. My names Beverly Banks. Your father is my brother.” She looks at her with a raised eyebrow and was about to say something but Beverly shows her the picture and points to herself. “See, here that's me and Casey and my father. He was the chief at the time. I know this sounds all crazy but I can explain everything I just want to see Daniel.” The other Beverly looks up at her by the mention of her father's name and still doesn't say anything. 

“The same thing that happened to Steve Rogers happened to me sorta.” She whispers. Her niece takes her hand and drags her to another room where no could listen.  
“Okay, explain.” She says, putting her fingers to her temples. Beverly explains basically her whole life story to her. She spills every detail she could remember. Her niece stands there with a blank face. 

“That's the whole thing,” Beverly finishes. Her niece suddenly throws her arms around her and hugs her. “I have an aunt!” she excitedly cries out. Beverly smiles and hugs her back. “Let me ask my chief if I can leave for a bit.” 

“No, you don't have to. You can just tell me where to find my brother.”

“No, I wanna be there,” she says in excitement before leaving the room. Beverly stands there, waiting for her. 

“All right, we're good. We have a half hour.” They drive to her niece's apartment and go up the stairs. 

“You ready?” She ask with a hand on the doorknob and Beverly nods. She opens the door and calls out for her dad. They turn the corner to see him sitting on a reclining chair. 

“Beverly?” He calls out, not to his daughter, but to his sister. Beverly begins to sob as she bends down in front of him. He holds onto her face as he looks her over.

“Yeah, Danny. It's me,” she cries. 

“How are you still alive? You look the same when you left.” 

“It's a long story,” she sniffs.

“Well, I'll let you two catch up,” her niece says leaving. 

“Well, get on with the story,” he says, making her laugh. Beverly sits there on her knees, telling her brother everything. When she was finishes, she lets him rest and she makes herself comfortable on the couch, feeling at home but not able to sleep because her mind was just on Bucky.


	13. DC

*Two Years Later*

Beverly sits down criss cross on a chair as she does some research on one of the public computers. 

“Flight 3257 to Washington DC is now boarding.” She hears over the intercom. 

She gets off the computer and grabs her backpack before going to the front desk and passing her ticket to get through. The flight over to DC was nerve wracking for her. She doesn't bother sleeping because all she ever has were nightmares. For the last two years, since getting back home to Brooklyn and she failed at finding Bucky. She managed go to every facility they were located in that she knew of and never found him. The first place she scooped out was where it all began. It took days to find the facility but she found it. All the bad memories came flooding back to her when she arrived. She stopped when she found a bag hidden with their old clothes from the day of the fall. Beverly ended up finding their dog tags. She now wore them and never takes them off.

As she sits there in her seat as the plane takes off, she holds onto Bucky's dog tag tight in her hand. She looks down at it and smiles. After two years of failing to find him, she gave up and decided it was time go to Steve for help. He probably doesn't even know that we’re both alive she thinks.

The flight wasn't long and she makes it in one piece without an annoying child kicking her seat or a baby crying or some obnoxious guy sleeping next to her. Beverly makes her way to a taxi. When they get to the location, she pays the man and looks at the building in front of her. She buys some flowers from a man on the side street before she walks in. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman at the front desk ask.

“Hi, I'm here to see a very old friend of mine. Pun not intended.” Beverly laughs. The woman laughs along giving her the sign in sheet. “Just sign in here and take this visitor sticker.”

She hands her back the clipboard after signing it. The woman smiles seeing the name and directs her down the hallway. Beverly opens the door slowly, peeking in to see inside the room before going in and sitting next to the bed beside her best friend, Peggy Carter. 

Peggy looks to her side to see who it was and gasp. 

“Beverly? Is that really you? You're alive...you're young still!”

“Yeah, it's me,” Beverly sniffs with a smile. 

“What happened to you?” She ask.

“It's a long story Peg. It's good to see you. I couldn't leave forever without saying goodbye to my best friend, now could I?” She smiles. Peggy smiles grabbing onto Beverly's hand.   
“You have go to the Smithsonian museum. They have a Captain America exhibit!”

“Really? What's there?”

“Lots of things of Steve and the Howling Commandos, and you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah!”

“I miss Steve so much. I wish he was alive to see it all,” she adds. She coughs a bit and then looks at Beverly again and gasp.

“Beverly, you're alive?” She smiles. Beverly tries not to let it show how much it affects her that Peggy was so sick.

Beverly smiles back and talks to Peggy for a little more before leaving.

Beverly get directions to the museum that wasn't that far from where she was. When she arrives, she was amazed with everything she was seeing. She was standing on the escalator, going up to the exhibit. Her eyes widened when she sees the huge mural of the Howling Commandos in the center. For what seems like ten minutes, she just stands there. People were probably giving weird looks to the girl who was crying as she stares at the big picture of all of them. 

Beverly was wearing her usual backwards baseball cap, sunglasses on her head, and a leather jacket. Even with a big poster up, she didn't think people would really recognize her unless she was standing directly next to it. But, of course, she was wrong. 

“Hey, is that you?” She hears a small voice.

“Huh, what?” She looks down at a little boy wearing a Captain America shirt.

The little boy looks at her then at the poster then back at her a few times in a row. He walks closer to her and points to her picture.

“Is that you?” He whispers. She couldn't help but smile down at the boy. 

“Can you keep a secret,” she whispers and he nods. 

“It is. Ssshhh,” she places a finger on her lips before standing back up straight. She ruffles up the kids hair a bit before walking away. She walks around a bit sipping on her big gulp pausing to look at pictures of Steve and his transformation and his health.

“Holy crap, Steve. 95 pounds? Why did you even leave the house?!” She says to herself. She looks around and stops to look at a video of Steve and Bucky laughing, another of just Beverly and Bucky fooling around, and one of the Howling Commandos.

She smiles at the memories. She looks down at the dog tags and turning around seeing the memorial of Bucky and herself. She drops her big gulp cup on the floor as she stares at it. She wanted to cry but she's done enough of that today. She looks down seeing the cup had landed up right and throws it away. After awhile of looking around she was reading a pamphlet, and happened to look up to see someone familiar walk up by her. She frowns in disbelief and decides to stalk behind the man. She peeks over the wall and couldn't believe it. It was Steve! He was currently having a stare down with the same little boy from earlier. The boy obviously recognized him, too. 

“Really, Steve? You think you're fooling anybody?” She whispers to herself. The boy points at the picture of Steve, Bucky, and Beverly. Steve bends down to hear what he has to say. 

“That girl.” 

“What about her?”

“I saw her!”

“Beverly? Her?” He points confusingly at her picture.

“Mhm.” He nods. “She was wearing a hat like yours and a black jacket.” Beverly frowns.

“So much for keeping a secret you little bastard,” she snarls.

“There! That's her!” He points to her.

“Oh, shit”, She gasp before speed walking away and hiding behind another wall. Steve comes around the corner and stands in the room where the big mural of them was. He looks around then stands there looking at their picture. 

“Come on, Beverly. We're here for Steve's help. Just go up to him. Stop being so scared,” she scolds herself. Steve smiles at the picture and walks away. She sighs in relief and follows him to the room he enters. It was currently showing an interview of Peggy talking about him. Beverly stands in the entryway, not yet going in the room. 

She gets an alert on her phone which meant it was time to go. One of the hackers she met back in New York was calling her as she left the museum. She pus on her ear piece answering the call as she walks over to a parked motorcycle.

“Hey. I got all the files you were looking for and sent it to your phone now. S.H.I.E.L.D. has a lot of stuff on people,” he beams.

“Uh huh,” she says not really paying attention as she tries to start the motorcycle she was about to steal. She grabs a piece of metal from her bag and sticks it the ignition and it starts up the bike. 

“Okay, so that guy you're looking for is Nick Fury. He's coming up on Constitution Ave. You better hurry.

“Got it. Thanks, Brian. Say hi to my niece, would ya?”

“Sure thing. Hey, wait! Do you think this Winter Solider would really do anything?”

“Brian, now's not really the time for chit chat. I'm trying to save a man's life here.”

“You're right. My bad.”

“Bye.”

She speeds up, looking for Fury amongst the crowd of people. Once she finds him she gets off the bike and tries not to look too out of place as she speed walks up to him. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Fury. There's something I have to talk to you about.”

“And what may that be?” he ask, not even stopping or looking at her.

“There are some people that might be after you, I don't know when but it's gonna be soon. I know it. There's a solider. His name—

“Listen, I know your intentions are great, lady, but I think I can handle whatever will come at me,” he says before shutting the door to his truck. 

“You don't understand this—,” she starts but he drives off. She stomps and growls in frustration hitting the parking meter next to the curb breaking it. Realizing what she just done she looks around to see if anyone noticed before running off to the bike. 

Beverly stops by a Starbucks to get something to drink and gets another call from Brian as she was coming out and turns on her ear piece.

“Hey, heads up. I think your guy Fury is in trouble.”

“All right, tell me where he is.” She throws her food in her backpack, not wanting to waste the ten dollars she spent and speeds off essentially running the red light. 

“Okay, on this light, make a left.”

“What's happening?” She ask.

“There's a whole bunch of cops and SWAT team shooting at him. Better speed it up. He's on the move again!”

“Okay, I see Fury!” She shouts.

She speeds up when he makes a sharp left turn and a yellow truck smashes into the cop cars that keep going causing her to slow down to avoid crashing into them..

“Houston, we got a problem!” Brian says.  
“What?”

“Winter Soldier is there.” This makes her heart drop and she freezes for a moment. 

“Beverly, come on, move it!” He shouts.

She speeds up again, going onto the sidewalk just in time to see Fury's car flip over. She doesn't stop the bike she just turns the bike on its side sliding hoping off the bike and runs to the other side of Fury. 

“Hey!” She shouts at him. He looks over to her, recognizing her from earlier and then back at the Winter Soldier who was currently walking towards them. He passes her some device that had a laser and uses it to make a hole through the car and out through the ground. She grabs Fury and drags him down. “I told you so.” She says as she gets one last look at the soldier approaching the car.

______________________

(Meanwhile with Steve)

Steve was currently sitting next to Peggy's bed side at the retirement home. 

“You're always so dramatic. Look, you saved the world. We rather mucked it up,” she tells him.

“You didn't. Knowing that you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D is half the reason I stayed.”

“The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best that we can do is start over.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you see her?” She ask.

“See who?”

“Beverly she visited me earlier!” Steve was about to ask her a question but Peggy starts coughing and he grabs her a glass of water. When she was done, she gasps as she looks at Steve again. 

“Steve!”

“Yeah?” He raises his eyebrows in slight concern.

“You're alive. You came back!”

“Yeah, Peggy.”

“It's been so long, so long.”

“Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance.” He smiles sadly.

______________________

Beverly gets Fury out alive and explains the whole thing about Zola's algorithm and makes her take him to Steve's apartment. Later that night she was currently on her way back to the apartment with bags of food in one hand and sipping on a shake with her other. As she was getting closer to the building, she suddenly sees Bucky jump down from one of the buildings. She drops her food and shake and begins going after him. She stops around the corner when she loses sight of him.

_______________________

The next day, Steve goes the hospital to get the flash drive back from the vending machine. When he looks inside, it was gone. Natasha appears behind him, popping gum. He grabs her and takes her to the room across from the vending machine and closes the door behind them. He starts asking her about the drive and death of Fury.

“I know who killed Fury,” she reveals, Steve's face lightened up slightly.

“Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Solider. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last 50 years.”

“So, he's a ghost story.”

“Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight off a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me,” she shows him her scar. 

“A soviet slug, no rifling, bye bye bikinis.”

“Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now.”

“But, there's something that others don't know. Everyone thinks there's only one Winter Solider but there are two. A female. She was also there when I was shot. She gave the order.” She continues. “Going after them is a dead end. I know. I've tried. Like you said, they're a ghost story.”

“Let's find out what these ghosts want.”


	14. The Meet Up

Brian was able to get Beverly the location that Bucky was at, which was a bank which she found it really weird. She was currently in her full winter solider uniform ready to go. She stole yet another motorcycle for a ride not caring for the need of a helmet; she already has a mask and bullet proof goggles on. She was leaning on the bike in an alley way and waits there.

“Hey, got some activity on the freeway.” She hears in her ear piece.

“Got it. Just tell me where.” She starts up the bike again and takes off. 

“North and you better hurry. Things are looking pretty crazy.”

Beverly speeds there quickly just in time to see cars crashing. Just a few seconds later, she hears a bunch of shooting. She slows down the bike and stands up on the seat and jumps on top of one of the black hummers to knock a Hydra soldier down and takes down some of the guys on the bridge. There was another man in a green shirt shooting down below who she was guessing was with Steve. He spots her and points the gun at her and starts shooting, thinking she was with Hydra. 

She quickly jumps off the bridge and lands on a crush car. She spots Bucky ahead and Natasha on his shoulders. He throws her off, making her hit a car. She then throws one of her electroshock disks at him, disabling his arm momentarily. Natasha gets up to run away and Beverly runs following behind her. 

“Get out the way! Stay out of the way!” Natasha screams at the civilians running around the street. Natasha suddenly hears a shot fire just as she is tackled by someone. She turns around to see someone who looks like the Winter Soldier but smaller. Her mask and goggles were thrown off by the impact of the shot. The wound in her shoulder bleeds out and Natasha realizes she just saved her from getting hit by Bucky. 

“You?” Nat looks at her in confusion. Beverly was about to say something when Bucky appears on the car they were hiding behind. He was about to shoot again but pauses when he sees Beverly was the one he shot. Bucky looks at her like he never even recognized her. Suddenly, Steve tackles him and they begin fighting.

Beverly grabs her mask and goggles and puts them on as she struggles to breathe from the pain of her wound. 

“You saved me. Why?” Natasha ask her.

Beverly was about to answer when she suddenly blacks out. Natasha gabs the gun Bucky dropped and shoots at his direction making him run away. Steve turns around seeing it came from her. Sirens ring and a bunch of vans and trucks pull up. The Winter Solider spots Rumlow from the side. 

“Beta is here. Do you want me to bring her back?” He ask.

“No, she's a traitor. We'll deal with her later.”

_____________________________________

 

Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Beverly are handcuffed and placed in the back of one of the vans with two armed guards. Steve stares at a fully masked Beverly who was still passed out and lying on the bench.

“She's the other Winter Solider?” Steve ask.

“She saved me,” Nat says.

“Wait, she saved you?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“You know her,” Natasha continues and Steve looks at her confused.

“Beverly Banks. That was her name, right?” Steve looks down at her unconscious body. 

“It was him. He looked right at me and he didn't even know me.” Steve says.

“How is that even possible. That was like 70 years ago.” Sam butts in.

“Zola. Their unit was captured in '43 and he experimented on them. Whatever he did helped them survive the fall.”

“They must have found them—

“I thought only Bucky fell off the train?” Nat ask.

“He did, but Beverly jumped after him. I never saw her after that.” He sighs.

“Even when I had nothing I had Bucky.” By the mention of her name, Sam gets a look of Beverly her metal arm hanging off the bench and sees the blood dripping down the bench.

“We need to get her to a doctor. If we don't get pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.” Sam tries reasoning with the guards. The guard next to him threatens him with the shock wand but surprise them all when they strike the guard next to them. The guard takes of their helmet, revealing it to be Agent Hill. 

“Ugh, this thing was squeezing my brain.” She looks at Sam then at Steve and Natasha. 

“Who's this guy?” She ask them.

They get the mouse hole device and make a hole in the van so they can escape. 

__________________________

About three hours later, Beverly wakes up in bed. She freaks out thinking she was in another Hydra facility. She tip-toes to the curtains as she hears footsteps coming closer. She jumps on the guard and takes him down with a choke hold. 

“Whoa, whoa. Stop, Beverly. It's okay,” Steve shouts as he comes around the corner. She lets go the guard and he falls on all fours gasping for air. 

“Steve!” She calls out to him before she runs into his arms. Steve is surprised, she was crying. Beverly wasn't as close to Steve as she was to Bucky so it comes as a shock to him and everyone around.

“It's okay. You're safe now.” He says rubbing circles on her back. After a moment she stops crying and detaches from him.

“Sorry, I don't know what came over me,” she apologizes getting all serious again.

“It's okay. Seeing an old friend again can be emotional.” Steve smiles. “Come on, there's someone who wants to meet you.” He takes her hand and leads her to Fury. 

“You're alive,” she smiles at him.

“Didn't go nowhere the first time, thanks to you.”

“Fury told us what you did for him.” Steve acknowledges.

“ I was just trying to do the right thing.”

“Let me introduce you to the others.” Steve takes her hand again and walks her to the others who were just lounging and eating sandwiches.

“Guys, I would like to formally introduce you to a good, old friend of mine: Beverly Banks.”

“Sam Wilson.” Sam introduces himself first. “Listen I'm sorry about shooting at you earlier. I had no idea you were on our side.” Sam apologizes.

“It's no problem,” she laughs.

“And this is—.” Steve begins but Beverly cuts him off.

“Natasha Romanoff. We've met twice, but not formally.”

“Thank you for covering me.”

“It's not a problem. Just an apology from Odessa.” Beverly smiles guilty.

“It wasn't you that shot me.”

“Yeah but I gave the order to.” Sam and Steve just look at the girls back and forth as they speak.

Beverly sits next to Steve as she eats her sandwich.

“So, it's true. It was you at the museum and you went to see Peggy,” Steve ask. 

“I wanted to go up to you at the museum, but felt scared for some reason then that little kid ratted me out,” she laughs. He smiles but stayed quiet. Soon, they all fell quiet. 

“I'm guessing you guys wanna know what happened to me and Bucky?” Beverly speaks up and Steve just nods.

“When I jumped off the train, I had no clue as to what I was going to do from that point or if I was even gonna find Bucky but I did. When I found him, his left arm wasn't in any good condition. I had gotten shot on my right shoulder on the train and also had a piece of metal stuck in my arm and I was bleeding out a bit. When I got to Bucky, I did my best to cover his left side so not as much of it would be exposed to the cold. My arm eventually started getting infected and I was starting to get frostbite. I don't know how long it was until some German soldiers found us and took us to Hydra. I just remember waking up, seeing Bucky with a metal arm, and then I woke up with one.”

“When did you leave Hydra?” Steve ask.

“Two years ago.”

“Two years? Beverly, why didn't you come to me sooner?” 

“Steve, I couldn't. I was unstable. I still am a little.” She sighs and drops her head onto her knees that she pulled up.

“Every time Bucky and I got our memories wiped, we never forgot each other. Not as Beverly and Bucky but as Asset and Beta.”

“Why Beta?” Sam ask.

“Meaning second in series.” Natasha answers for her.

“Bucky became a Winter Solider first. Hydra made me the second one, the Beta.”

“The weird thing is when he was about to shoot again, he had this look like he didn't know me. Hydra must have done something different with the memory machine.”   
“But he hesitated in shooting you.” Natasha points out.

“He knows I'm wanted from hydra so he probably spared me for them.”

“Or once he saw it was you, something triggered in him. He had plenty of time to shoot you.” Natasha points out again. Beverly just shrugs, not knowing what to say. 

_____________________

(Bank Vault with Hydra)

The Winter Solider sits there as thinking of the train fall, the first time he woke up with his arm, and of Beverly. With this, he punches the doctor working on him making the guards turn around and point their guns at him. Alexander Pierce, Rumlow, and others come into the room despite of the warnings of the doctors.

“Mission report.” Pierce orders but the solider doesn't answer.

“Mission report, now,” he repeats. Still no answer which caused a back-hand slap to hit the solider's face. It seemed to have snapped him out of it.

“The man on the bridge. Who was he?” The Solider ask. 

“You met him earlier this week on an assignment,” Pierce answer carefully.

“I knew him," Bucky replies, staring at the floor as he struggles to remember more. “What about the other Soldier, the girl. We did missions together, I remember,” Bucky adds.

“She did but now she's a traitor. We'll get her back. That would be your other mission tomorrow. Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society's at a tipping point between order and chaos. And tomorrow morning, we're gonna give it a push but, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And Hydra can't give the world the freedom it deserves.”

“But, I knew him.” The soldier looks away with a troubled look on his face.

“Prep him,” Pierce orders. “He's been out of cryo freeze too long.” “Then wipe him and start over.”

They walks up to the Asset and put the mouth piece in his mouth as he stares at Pierce. They push him back on the chair as he breaths in and out deeply as the machine starts.

Bucky's screams fill the room as Pierce and his team walk out.

_____________________

Back at their hiding spot, Beverly suddenly grabs her head and starts screaming out in pain. She tucks her head down between her knees, startling everyone at the table. Steve grabs her shoulders immediately.

“Beverly, what's wrong?” He ask worriedly.

“It's Bucky!” She cries, holding her head tighter. Suddenly, it stops and she has to catch her breath. 

“What the hell was that?” Fury ask.

“Looks like she feels whatever Bucky feels,” Nat answers.

“Is always like that?” Steve ask. Beverly shakes her head.

“It started after I left. Right before I left Hydra did some more experiments on us so everything about us would be exactly the same. Also adding a tracker but I took that out.” 

“What just happened to him then?” Sam ask.

“They just wiped him.”


	15. The Beginning To The End..

As Steve stands outside of the facility Shield was hiding in, Sam joins him. Beverly stands on the far side, listening in inconspicuously with her somewhat enhanced hearing.

“He's gonna be there, you know,” Sam says.

“I know.” Steve answers.

“Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now; I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop.”

“I don't know if I can do that.”

“Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you.”

“He will. Gear up. It's time.”

“You're gonna wear that?” Sam ask, pointing to Steve's casual clothes.

“No. If you're gonna fight a war, you got to wear a uniform.” Steve answers Sam before walking over to Beverly and going back downstairs.

“You ready for this?” Steve nudges Beverly's shoulder, concerned by the look on her face. 

“No, not really,” she mumbles. Steve notices her holding onto her necklace.

“What's that?” He ask. She lets go of the dog tags and shows them to Steve. He smiles, taking a hold of them and rubbing a thumb over the engraving.

“He'll remember, don't worry,” he ensures her bringing her in a hug. He sees her face that she was uncomfortable.

“Thought you loved hugs?” He laughs.

“Not anymore.” She chuckles sadly.  
_______________  
They are able to walk into Shield and into one of the control rooms without a problem. A man opens the door and sees them.

“Excuse us,” Steve says as the others hold their guns up. The man puts his hands up in submission and moves aside with no problem. They kick everyone else out of the room and Steve presses the button for the PA system so he can deliver his message.

“Attention all Shield agents: This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. Shield is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E and Insight crew are Hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, Hydra will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way unless we stop them. I know I'm asking for a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It's always been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”

“Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?” Sam ask. After they were done, alarms go off. They take that as their cue to get going. Beverly, Sam, and Steve run out the building to get to the carriers. 

“Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?” Sam ask.

“If they're shooting at you, they're bad.” Steve answers.

Steve and Beverly jump down to the helicarrier below as Sam flys up. As they land, Steve shoves Beverly behind him and blocks the bullets flying towards them with his shield before they take cover. A guard comes from the corner, Steve immediately punching him out cold. Beverly grabs the grenade from the belt of the guard.

“Can I borrow this? Thanks,” Beverly says before throwing the grenade to the guards coming at them. The two continue fighting off the others, trying not to get shot. “All right, I'm going for the first one,” Beverly says going to the end of the carrier, avoiding all the bullets. 

“Falcon, you got me?” She ask.

“When?”

“Now!” She shouts jumping off. 

“Wait, I'm not ready! They're on my tail!” He screams.

“WHAT?!” Her eyes widen.

Sam comes around and quickly grabs her by her back holster. 

“Got ya!” She gasps in relief as he lifts her back up. He drops her off before going back to the helicarrier. She runs in and places the chip in one of the slots. “Alpha lock,” she says and runs out to fighting some of the Hydra guards off. A smaller plane comes out of nowhere and starts shooting at her.

“Ready for take off?” Falcon ask joining her at her side.

“Yup!” She replies jumping off the Carrier with her arms spread out. Sam jumps after he and grabs her holster. 

“YOU BETTER NOT DROP ME!” She screams as they were getting shot at.

“JUST HOLD ON TIGHT!”

“TO WHAT?!” She screams flapping her free arms in the air. 

He holds onto her tight as he dives down and Beverly suddenly and randomly bursts into giggles.

“ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

“ITS LIKE A ROLLER COASTER DROP!” She laughs. Falcon shakes his head at her nonsense but couldn't help but smirk at her non stop uncontrollable giggling. 

“WEEEE!” She laughs.

“STOP WEEEEING! WE'RE GETTING SHOT AT!” He shouts.

“Sorry,” she says as they land on the other carrier. 

“All right, Cap, we're in,” he let Steve know. They fight two guys off before getting ready to go to the door when another aircraft comes at them. Falcon flys up as Beverly runs under him as fast as she could.

“PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!” She screams. Falcon grabs her and tries blocking the attack by flying under the other aircrafts. 

“Falcon, where are you now?” Hill ask.

“I HAD TO TAKE A DETOUR!” With the way Falcon was flying close to the helicarriers, it caused the chasing aircraft to crash against it.

“WHOA!”

“OH YEAH!”

They land in the other carrier through the broken glass. Sam punches in the code and switches the chips. “Bravo lock.”

“Two down one to go. Charlie carrier is 45 degrees off the port bow,” Hill says.

“Hey, guys, I'm gonna need a ride,” Steve speaks.

“Rogers, let me know when you're ready?” Falcon says. 

“I just did,” Steve says as he jumps off.

“There he is!”

“Grab him!”

They dive down and Beverly grabs Steve. Now they just were a barrel of monkeys linked holding on for dear life. As they blast up to the last carrier. Sam drops them both safely.

“You know you're a let heavier than you look,” Sam tells Steve.

“I had a big breakfast.” Bucky suddenly comes from the left side, punching Steve and knocking him down the carrier.

“STEVE!” Sam shouts and was about to jump after him but Bucky pulls him back by one of the wings and throws him back. Sam grabs his two guns and shoots at him but Bucky evades them by flipping away and taking cover. Bucky catches one of his wings with a lasso looking thing essentially breaking it off as he pulling him down. When Sam stands back up, Bucky kicks him off the helicarrier. 

“SAM!” Beverly calls out. Bucky looks at her and immediately grabs her left arm and takes her to the inside of the helicarrier. 

Once Steve makes it inside and down the stairs he slows down when he sees Bucky holding Beverly in a choke hold with a gun to her head. 

“People are gonna die Buck. I can't let that happen. Let her go. I know you don't wanna hurt her,” Steve tries to reason with him but didn't get a word out from Bucky. “Please don't make me do this.” Steve sighs after realizing he wasn't getting to him. Steve throws his shield and Bucky throws Beverly over the railing to block the shield. He begins shooting at him as Beverly slams down on her side, getting the wind knocked out of her.

“O, on ne prosto sdelat' eto.”(Oh, he did not just do that.) She gasps for air as she tries not to slide down to the glass below. Hearing the gun shots, she hurries getting up. She tries avoiding them by punching in the code. She takes out the chip and was ready to get the other from Steve but Bucky kicks her out of the way causing her arm getting stuck in the railing.

“Steve, you gotta let me get through to him,” she yells but he doesn't listen. The boys continue fighting as Beverly ducks trying not to get hit as she covers her head with her other arm. Bucky slams into Steve causing them to fall down and bend the railing back. Beverly was now hanging with her arm still stuck. They go at it down below. Bucky hits Steve, making him slide to the edge. They throw a few punches before Steve kicks Bucky causing him to slide off the platform.

“STEVE, NO!” She screams at him. Steve goes down to him to tries to take the chip back, Bucky throws Steve's shield at him making him fall. He picks it back up and blocks Bucky's bullets. He then throws it back but Bucky blocks it and Steve swings at him and Bucky stabs Steve in the shoulder. Steve head butts him and he stumbles back. Bucky goes down and tries to grab the chip but Steve grabs him by his right arm that holds the chip and Steve's other hand holds his face away. 

“Let it go,” he tells him.

“STEVE, STOP!” Beverly yells this time in tears at seeing Bucky struggle. 

Steve then dislocates his shoulder. Bucky's screams of pain causes Beverly to get angry. Steve puts him in a choke hold and holds it until it knocks him out. Beverly slams her body against the railing so she can finally break free from it. She lands on the platform and slides down to Bucky. As he gets up, for some reason, something triggers over Beverly and she snatches the gun from Bucky's hand and shoots Steve on the leg out of anger. He looks back seeing it was her. 

“What are you doing?” He yells. Bucky snatches the gun back from her. 

She goes to snatch it again but he hold his hand out to her to stop. 

“Asset, stop! Look at me!” She says using his other name but he ignores her and keeps shooting. The last shot goes through Steve's stomach and sees Steve go down.

“Steve?” She calls out about to go to him but Bucky points the gun to her.

“Charlie lock.” She hears him say.

“Fire now,” he orders Hill.

“But Steve-.”

“Do it. Do it now,” he yells at her. They feel the carrier starting to shake as it begins to get shot at. Objects start falling down. Beverly gasp, grabbing Bucky so they could move away but it was too late and they get trapped by a fallen beam. They try to lift the piece of metal off them but it was no use. Beverly looks to her left at Bucky. 

“I'm sorry,” she cries. He looks at her confused.

“I shouldn't have left you back then. I should've stayed with you this whole time. I left you alone,” she sobs. Steve stumbles down to them and starts to lift the beam. He gets it off them and they roll out.

“You know me,” Steve says to Bucky.

“NO, I DON’T!” Bucky yells punching Steve, catching him off guard.   
“Bucky, you've know me your whole life.” Bucky just grunts and hits Steve again. 

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“SHUT UP!” He screams, hitting him again. Steve proceeds to take off his helmet.

“I'm not gonna fight you,” he drops his shield and it went falling down the aircraft and into the lake below them. Beverly was still on her knees frozen in shock.

“You're my friend.” Steve says calmly. Bucky growls as he tackles Steve. 

“You're my mission.” He punches him again. “You’re” *punch*, “my,” *punch*, “mission,” *punch*. Beverly snaps out of it getting up and goes to Steve's side as Bucky holds up his arm pausing to hitting him again. 

“Then finish it cause I'm with you till the end of line,” Steve says barley able to get a breath out as Bucky stares back at him with wide eyes. He's hesitant and Beverly knows Steve just triggered something in him.

“Bucky, baby, look at me,” Beverly speaks up. He doesn't ignore her this time and looks at her. She holds the dog tags in her hand showing them to him.

“You remember this? What it stands for? Do you remember what you asked me that day? Because my answer is yes.” She cries. Bucky goes to reach out for the dog tags when suddenly a panel comes crashing down making Beverly and Steve go falling down.

“BEVERLY!” Bucky screams after her. Steve and Beverly go crashing down in the water, getting knocked unconscious in the process. Bucky dives into the water finding both of them putting Beverly over his metal shoulder and ignores the pain in his dislocated shoulder as he holds her in place as best as he could as he grips Steve's back holster with his metal hand and drags them all back to shore. He drops Steve on the sand and stands there to see if he was still breathing. He sees that he was when Beverly suddenly starts coughing up water and Bucky puts her down. She kneels as she coughs a bit and looks up around them and then at Bucky who wouldn't look at her. She lifts his head up and put one hand on his face and the other in his hair as she brings him in and kisses him hard. 

He doesn't respond or kiss back. He just grabs her hand and takes her away with him and takes them back to the bank where he was held. Beverly stands aside as Bucky destroys the memory suppressing machine and beat ups the scientist there. Once he is done, Beverly takes Bucky aside. 

“Come on, there's something you need to see. But first we need to get out of this uniform. This isn't us anymore,” she says grabbing a hold of his arm. They get a set of clothes and change after drying themselves as best as they could. 

Beverly takes Bucky to the Captain America exhibition so he could see everything himself. Since they got out of the water, Bucky hasn't spoken a word. Beverly wasn't even entirely sure if he fully remembered her or not. She stands there looking at him as he blankly stares at the pictures and videos of them. He stands there still not saying anything as he looks at their memorial. When he had enough, he takes her hand and they walk out of the museum. 

“We can't stay here. They'll come after us. It's not safe here,” he finally speaks but he doesn't look at her.

“Where are we supposed to go?” She ask.

“I know a safe house.”  
“Okay, good. Where?”

“Romania.”


	16. The Start of A New Life

During the flight to Romania, the couple don't say much to each other. Bucky only speaks when he has something to say which would only be a question or just a statement. Beverly doesn't talk thinking it was best just to let him take everything in. On the plane, they sit one seat apart leaving the empty seat between them. Bucky would glance at Beverly every now and then noticing she was uncomfortable as she tries to get some sleep in the aisle seat. 

“You can lay down if you want.” He offers. She gives him a small smile and lays her head on his lap, facing her body to him. 

After a while, she finally falls asleep. Bucky smiles down at her and gently moves her hair out of her face. Beverly only sleeps for an hour out of an eleven hour flight. It was rare for her able to sleep for more than two hours. When she wakes up to use the bathroom, Bucky is sleeping with his head against the closed window. She grins, placing a soft kiss on his scruffy face before getting up to the bathroom. As she washes her face and looks in the mirror, it seems like she couldn't even recognize herself anymore. She stares at herself for another moment before opening the door to see Bucky standing on the other side. 

“You okay?” He ask. She gives him a simple nod and he proceeds to go into the bathroom going back and sits down this time at the window seat. She lifts the cover up and stares at the clouds outside. 

Bucky comes out and, without a word, lays down the same way she did so his head was on her lap and his body facing her. He wraps his left arm around her as he gets comfortable. Beverly doesn't say anything she but smiles down at him. Bucky doesn't sleep as long as she did. When they arrive in Bucharest, it was night time, Bucky leads the way to the apartment. He opens the door and lets her in first. She stands in the middle and does a 360, looking around the small place. It has all the essentials: a fridge, bathroom, sink, and oven. There is a small two person couch and a twin sized mattress on the floor. Newspaper on the windows to block most of the sunlight and to keep people from seeing in.

“It's not much,” Bucky says, closing the door behind him.

“It's perfect. Just need a bigger bed,” she chuckles. It was late and they make themselves comfortable to go to bed. Beverly uses the bathroom and comes back out with only a shirt on. Bucky has stripped down to his boxers and is already laying down on the bed with his hands behind his head. 

“What?” She ask as she notices Bucky staring at her as she combs hair. 

“Nothing,” he mumbles turning on his left side and she joins him on the bed. They wrap their flesh arms around each other and share the single pillow and blanket. They are quiet for a while until Beverly speaks.

“You know, the last time we were in an actual bed together was in 1944,” she says in disbelief.

“Yeah, I kinda remember not doing much sleeping, though,” he smirks remembering, the smirk that she misses so much. Then, suddenly she begins to cry. Bucky looks at her confused.

“What's wrong?”

“I just never thought we would be together like this again. I didn't think I would ever see you again after I failed to find you. I made a promise to you that I would make it my mission to come back and get you out and I failed that mission.”

“No, you didn't because you have me now. You did come back to me. We're together now.”

“Yeah with consequences and fear. Everything is out about Hydra and Shield and we're on the run. We can't have a normal life together.” 

“Maybe but the important thing is that we have each other,” he says trying to soothe her by pulling her in close and putting her head on his chest. She stops the crying after a few moments. They stay quiet until they fall asleep. 

________________________

Beta is dragged out of the cryo chamber and is taken to the center of the room where the memory suppressing machine was. Asset was currently getting his memory wiped. Surprisingly, they don't do it to her this time but she has to watch him. She hates seeing him get wiped; the sounds of his screams bother her and she could just feel his pain. She closes her eyes and puts her head down until it’s over. The guard pushes her down to the chair next to Asset and straps her down so there would be no problems.

“Zhelaniye” (Longing)

“Rzhavyy” (Rusted)

“Semnadtsat’ (Seventeen)

“Rassvet” (Daybreak)

“Pech' (Furnace)

“Devyat' “ (Nine)

“Dobroserdechnyy” (Benign)

“Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu” (Homecoming)

“Odin” (One)

“Gruzovoy vagon” (Freight Car)

“Dobroye utro, soldaty.” (Good morning, soldiers)

_____________________

Beverly shoots up straight from the bed in a haze.

“Gotov vypolnit’.” (Ready to comply) she says. Beverly gets out of the bed and walks past the kitchen to the balcony. Bucky rolls to his stomach and jolts awake seeing Beverly not next to him.

“Bev?” He calls out in a raspy voice and squints as he looks around the small room trying to spot her. He gets up and opens the bathroom door, not seeing her. When he turns around, he sees the balcony door open. He shifts to the right and notices something outside and sees it was her.

He walks closer to her slowly as he notices she was on the edge looking like she was about to jump. Her back was towards him and she stands there silent as her hair and white t-shirt blows in the wind. 

“Beverly?” He calls out. “Bev?” He stands in the door way. 

“Beta?” He hesitantly says and she whips her head around fast and jumps off the balcony and starts walking slowly towards him with a knife in her hand. 

“Predatel’ ” (traitor) she hisses. She charges at him and slams him against the wall of the apartment, threatening him with a knife close to his face. 

“What are you doing?” He ask worriedly. She lifts him up by his neck so his feet are dangling. He grabs her metal arm with his to try to break loose but she has a good grip on him. He kicks her on her thigh causing her to let go him and the knife. Bucky grabs the knife and gets up in a defensive position. He's in complete shock as to what was happening right now. One minute, they are sleeping and the next, they are having a knife fight in their underwear in the middle of the night. 

“Beverly, listen to me. I know you're in there. You're just in some kind of trance li-like- like you're sleep walking.”

“My names not Beverly,” she snarls charging at him. Bucky panics and just punches her in the face, immediately knocking her out cold on the floor. The next morning, Beverly wakes up in confusion. Her arms are tied to the back of a chair. She looks around and notices Bucky on the couch across from her and staring right at her without blinking. 

“Wh-what happened? Why am I tied up?” 

“You went a.w.o.l. on me.” She puts her head down and sighs.

“Did I hurt you?” She ask, disappointed in herself.  
“No. But you tried to. Beverly, this isn't the first time this has happened, has it?” He ask now crossing his arms, clearly upset.

“Yeah, it h-.

“Then, why didn't you tell me?” He scolds. 

“It only happened twice in the last two years and I didn't bring it up since we've barely spoken since we got back together. You've been quiet. I thought you needed some time to take everything in. I didn't want to pile up everything else on you.” Bucky's face softens up. 

“Can you cut me out of this chair now?” She ask. He gets up to grab the knife and cuts the rope off her arms. He grabs her and takes her to the couch sitting her on his lap. 

“If there's anything you need to tell me then tell me. Okay?” He says. She nods and he leans in giving her a kiss on the forehead. They sit there for a moment looking around. 

“Now what?” She ask as she plays with Bucky's hair, something she missed doing.

“Uh, how about we go shopping for food, clothes, and whatnot.” He suggests.

“Sounds good.” 

They get dress and decide to do some clothes shopping first. They don't have much money but they need some more clothes. Once they are done with clothes shopping, they do some food shopping down at the farmer's market. They keep their baseball caps and sunglasses on, acting casual. 

“Hey, you know what I did to help gain my memory?” She ask.

“What?” 

“Eat plums.”

“Plums? Really?”

“Mhm,” she says as she picks one up and passes it to him. She picks six more and explains how they were suppose to work and pays for them. They munch on plums as they continue to do some shopping. 

“Hey, James, do you ha—” she turns to the man next to her seeing it wasn't him. 

“Oops. Sorry, you're not James,” she smiles apologetically at the stranger. She looks around but can't see him anywhere and begins to panic thinking he was taken until she spots him at a stand up ahead. She sighs in relief and walks towards him and pinches him on the butt, making him jump.

“Ouch!” 

“Don't walk off on me. I almost had a heart attack.”

“Sorry, I got distracted by this,” he says pointing to the little tv on the stand. It shows what happened in DC a couple of days ago: the helicarriers crashing down along with Shield. Beverly doesn't say anything she just grabs his arm and takes him away. 

“Where we going?” He ask.

“Home.”

When they get back, Beverly starts to prepare dinner. Bucky notices she is fairly quiet and quite aggressive cutting the onions. 

“Bev, you okay? You've been oddly quiet.”

“I'm fine, just the stupid onions,” she lies, holding back tears. Bucky gets up from the couch to leans back on the counter next to her. 

“What's wrong?” He ask.

“Bucky, I said I'm fine,” she ensures him.

“Bev?”

“I SAID IM FINE!” She slams the knife on the cutting board cracking the wood causing the knife to get stuck. Bucky takes her arms bringing her into a hug as she begins to cry. 

“Steve hates me. I know it,” she sobs. 

“Why would Steve hate you?” 

“Because I shot him, remember?! When we were on the helicarrier and I saw Steve hurting you, something triggered in me like I was a soldier again and shot Steve in leg out of anger for hurting you.” 

“Steve knows you didn't mean it.” Bucky says, holding onto her face.

“Yeah, but you didn't see his face when I did it. He was scared and confused.”

“Yeah, but he was there when you were getting to me. You were right by his side before I did something worse and you showed me these.” He pulls the dog tags out of her long sleeve shirt and holds them with a smile and she wraps her arms around his neck.

“My answer is still yes by the way. It always was yes. I was gonna tell you that afterwards but, you know, shit happened.” 

He smiles, leaning in and finally giving her a kiss. She kisses him back and melts in his arms. She melts just like she did the first time in '43. He backs up and they both fall back on the couch with Beverly giggling on top of him. In their moment of heavy kissing, they get like their old selves again but just in that moment before she breaks the kiss.

“How about we just order some pizza?” 

“Sounds good.”


	17. An Average day in Romania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who's been reading and leaving Kudos, I love it. Feedback is always welcomed!

Beverly and Bucky are on the couch facing each other while sitting in a criss cross position. 

“Okay, now repeat after me.” Bucky says as he tries to teach Beverly the basics of the Romanian language. “Bună ziua, numele meu este Beverly.” (Hello, my name is Beverly.)   
“Okay uh, Buna zuia, nu- numele meu este Beverly?” 

“You gotta say it with confidence.”

“Well, sorry. It's gonna take some time.”

“Russian wasn't hard for you.”

“Yeah because it kinda came naturally to me.”

“Okay, try this. Cât costă asta?” (How much does this cost?)   
“Cât costă asta?”

“There you go!”

“This is gonna take forever.” She whines pouting as she let her body fall on top of his.

“Oh, stop it, doll. You'll do just fine.” He assures rubbing circles on her back. 

“Gosh, I wanna watch Netflix so bad right now.” She sighs.

“Net what?” He ask. Beverly shots up straight and gasp in disbelief.

“Oh, that's right you wouldn't know,” she slumps slightly.

“Well, you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna tell me what it is?”

“It's this website where you watch a bunch of movies and tv shows!”

“Sounds cool.”

“If only we had a computer and wifi.”

“What's wi-wifi?” He ask. She looks at him wide eyed. 

“What?” He laughs.

“We really need a computer.” She says worriedly.

“Okay, well I'm gonna go get some more food. You just stay put, all right?” He stands up.

“That's all I ever do. I need to get a job.” She sits back with her arms crossed.  
“You can do that once you practice speaking the language more.” 

“Fine.” She grunts.

“Don't do anything stupid till I get back.” He points a finger at her as a warning before he closes the door. 

She waits a few seconds before getting up and opening the door to see him going down the stairs. She goes back in, grabs her back pack, and puts on her boots and jacket. She opens the door to the balcony, making sure to leave it cracked before climbing down the rest of the balconies and jumps the last three stories down. The sun was starting to set so it was much easier to go unseen. Beverly makes her way to the street where there were a bunch of shops. 

She spots an electronic store up ahead. She walks in and looks around, seeing that there aren't many people inside. She walks around, scoping around the place and where the cameras are. She takes one of the electroshock disk she took from Natasha and throws it on one of the laptop displays causing it to go crazy with sparks. The store quickly becomes thick with smoke. People scream from the sudden sparks. Beverly takes that as her chance to take one of the Apple computers and ditches the place. She looks around again, taking note of all the stores and makes a pit stop in one. She gets out as quickly as she went in.

As Beverly was making it back, she spots Bucky holding bags and making his way into the building. She puts the other strap from the backpack on so they’re on both shoulders and quickly climbs back up to their balcony. She throws her shoes to the side and shoves her jacket inside, just in time to see Bucky come in through the door. She tries hiding the backpack on the side of the door, but it was a second too late.

“What's that?” He ask as he puts the bags down on the table.

“Nothing.” She shrugs, sliding the backpack more to the left with her foot.

“Beverly.” He says in a stern warning tone with furrowed eyebrows as he crosses his arms.

“Beverly, move.” He walks towards her but she stays put. He picks her and up and slings her over his shoulder, grabs the backpack, and drops her on the couch before he opens the bag.   
“Please tell me you didn't steal this?” He says pinching the bridge of his nose his face. She doesn't answer; she just looks down at her hands.

“Beverly, what did I say about the stealing!” He scolds her. “First the cell phones now a computer?” Beverly couldn't help but smile at how he was looking like. 

“Why are you smiling, Beverly? This isn't funny. You could've gotten caught!” He says all serious. She bursts out in laughter, even snorts and covers her mouth. Bucky was confused still glaring at her. 

I’m sorry you just look like Steve when he's mad,” she giggles. Beverly gets up from couch and mocks Steve, doing what Bucky was doing and saying something that Steve would say. Bucky couldn't help but smile at her. He can’t stay mad at her. He chuckles and hugs her. She stays in her giggle fit and they fall on the couch. 

“Promise me no more stealing,” he says putting a finger on her nose. 

“Promise.” She sighs defeated. “But, trust me: You won't regret it.” She adds before grabbing the laptop and taking it out the box. As she sets it up, Bucky was in the kitchen making dinner. “Oh and I stole this too. Hope you're not as mad now that I can practice some more,” she says. He turns around seeing her holding a Rosetta Stone box for Romanian and shakes his head. 

When are were done eating, they cuddle up on the couch and start the series 'How to Get Away with Murder.' After five episodes in, Bucky can tell Beverly was too far into it. Her eyes has not left the computer screen.

“Doll, don't get any ideas.”

“Ideas? What ideas?”

“From all this, you have that same look Beta had when she was up to no good.” He says, waving his finger around the screen.

“Buck, don't worry about me. I'll be fine.” She gives him a sly smirk. 

__________________________

For the past month, Beverly has been stuck in the house watching the shows: How to Get Away With Murder, CSI, White Collar, and Prison Break. Once in a blue moon, they'd watch some Disney movies together. Beverly was currently sitting on the balcony wall, sitting closer to the neighbor's balcony to get a better connection their wifi which she's been stealing to watch White Collar. Bucky comes back from his errands and sees her outside.

“Babe, be careful. Get down. You're gonna fall.”

“I'm not gonna fa-" As she looks up she loses her balance and falls back. Bucky runs and grabs her just in time as she hangs upside down with the laptop still in her hands above her head.

“I TOLD YOU TO GET DOWN!”

“I WAS FINE!”

“APPARENTLY NOT. NOW, LET GO OF THE COMPUTER!”

“NO!”

“BEVERLY, LET IT GO!”

“NO, I CANT. I HAVE ALL MY SHOWS TO WATCH!”

“LET IT GO!”

“NEVER!”

Bucky growls in frustration and lifts her up. She holds the laptop to her chest as she was brought back up. 

“Seriously, Bev, you need to get out of the house and take a break from the computer.”

“But-

“No buts. Now go to the store and get stuff for dinner.” He hands her his wallet and gives her shoes.

“But-

“Go.” He points at the door. She frowns as Bucky pushes her out of the door and closes it behind her. 

________________

Coming back from the store, she goes up the stairs and unlocks the door to see Bucky watching Tarzan. She put the bags down slowly seeing as he hasn't heard her come in yet. Bucky has his fists to his chest and begins banging them like Tarzan would and starts yelling like him.

“ARHHARHHHARH..” He stops immediately when he sees Beverly standing there. Her face scrunches up and then suddenly starts laughing so hard, she has to kneel down and lay on the floor while grabbing her stomach and continues her laughter and goes into a couch attack.

Bucky shut the laptop quickly in embarrassment and gets off the couch grabs his jacket and walking towards the door. 

“Oh, come on. That was funny!” She yells out, wiping the few tears from her eyes. Beverly gets up from the floor and prepares dinner. Once Bucky comes back, he doesn't speak to her. 

“Seriously? You're not gonna talk to me?” He looks up from his plate then back down at his food. She sighs, dropping her fork, and gets up to put the plate in the sink before making her way to the bathroom.

“Being so childish,” she mumbles under her breath to herself as she goes in the bathroom to shower. She expects him to join her like he usually does but he doesn't. She herself was getting mad at Bucky's silent treatment. She opens the door and Bucky was waiting for his turn. She pushes past him and changes into one of Bucky's long sleeve shirts. 

She looks at the laptop and debates whether or not to go on it. She decides not to so she doesn't have to hear it from Bucky. She just goes to the bed and lays on her side, getting comfortable. When her eyes eventually start to drop she feels the bed dip and the tugging of the covers behind her. Surprisingly, Bucky wraps his arms around her. He doesn't say anything so neither does she. Beverly decides it was just best to not say anything.

The next morning when they sit at the table for breakfast, Bucky yet again sits there silent. Beverly has had enough of Bucky's silence. She stops eating, dropping her fork and stands up on the chair. Bucky raises an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was about to do. Beverly puts her fist to her chest and starts banging them against her chest mocking Tarzan doing the chant.

Bucky looks at her and then laughs. “You're so weird.” He chuckles. 

“HE SPEAKS!” She gasps pointing at him and gets down from the chair. Throughout their breakfast time, they kept sneaking little smiles to each other. When they finish eating, and Beverly goes out to do some job hunting.


	18. The Con

For the past month, Beverly has not gone on the computer because Bucky has hidden it. She looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it and eventually gave up. He makes her do the grocery shopping and things for the apartment to keep her occupied. When there is nothing left to be done, he teaches her more Romanian himself and she constantly argues that she can also learn with the Rosetta Stone with the computer. He given her a notebook to make her write sentences and vocabulary. He basically schools her everyday. He makes her sit at the table for two hours to practice and test her. 

When they aren't doing that, they exercise, run, lifted weights, and etc. When Beverly is sent out for errands, she does her own. After watching White Collar, she starts liking the idea of being a con artist. Even though it was a big risk for the situation they were in, Beverly couldn't help it. She stole the phones for her and Bucky to have and an Apple computer so she thought if she had got away with that, why not go further in? She would pick pocket wallets and jewelry to keep or to sell for cash. For the past month, it becomes her daily ritual to go out and con people of various items. Bucky would ask where she would go for hours and she would lie saying she went exploring.

While at a flee market she was looking at a diamond ring in the jewelry stand, she stands there daydreaming about Bucky's proposal on the mountain. She holds onto the diamond ring, admiring it in her hands. She looks around and goes to turn away with it but she bumps into someone. The diamond ring slips from her hands and she catches it inside her jacket, not making it noticeable that she took something. 

“Dang, you got skills there.” She looks up to see a man who’s Hispanic, tan with black hair, and with a big smile on his face. “Saw what you did there,” he adds. Beverly eyes him up and down. “Name's Luis,” he says, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She looks around before grabbing Luis by the collar and dragging him to the alley way on the side and slams him against the wall with her covered metal arm.

“WHO SENT YOU?!” She ask.

“WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't act all innocent! I know someone sent you after us!”

“No, no, no! I swear I have like no idea what you're talking about. But, I see you like to con too. Like, I'm a bit of a con artist myself, you know. Like, no judgment.” He says almost a little too fast for Beverly. “Also, I can't breathe.” He gasps for air. Beverly lets him go when she realizes she was crushing his chest too hard. 

“Wow, you're really strong. You were like crushing me, about to break me or something.” He smiles slightly.

“Sorry. So, no one sent you after us?”

“After who?”

“Me and my boy—fiancé.”

“Nope. Came here with my friends to do some work.”

“Work? What work? Con kind of work?” Beverly begins to get a little excited.

“Yeah why? You need work?”

“I think I can help. Name's Beta,” she says without thinking.

“Beta! Now, that's an awesome name. My cousin Ignacio once had this dog named Beta. She was pretty sick.”

“Oh, cool,” she nods trying to appear interested. “So, what's this job?” She ask.

“Well, I gotta see if you're right for the job. See how much value you can get me.” Beverly looks around before opening her backpack and taking a big ziplock bag full of values. 

“This is all from today,” she smirks.

“I think that would do.” He smiles grabbing the bag to look at the load. He takes her back to his hotel room where she meets his two other friends, Kurt and Dave. They go over with her the plan they had to go through for this warehouse break in with museum that holds some valuable artifacts. 

“How we gonna do this without this Scott guy you mentioned?” Kurt ask Luis.

“Who's Scott?” Beverly ask. 

“Oh, Scott's the man. He's the only one that goes in for the big jobs. He's currently in prison from the Vistacorp incident.”

“Scott Lang?” Beverly ask.

“You know Scott?” He beams.

“No, but I heard about that and seen him on the news.”

“Oh, okay. Cool.” 

“So, is she supposed to do the job?” Dave ask.

“Well, she's small enough to get into vents. All we gotta do is give her directions when she's inside.”

“You sure?” Kurt ask. 

“I can do it. But, what do I get?”

“Half.” Dave and Kurt look at Luis like he was crazy but don't say anything.

“Fine.”

They climb into the van and drive to the warehouse. She sits in the back with Dave and Kurt as they disable the security cameras and the alarm systems using the computers they have. She watches in amazement as they work. When it’s time, she gets out the van with Luis. He leads her to a side vent then hooks her into the harness. 

“If something goes wrong, you tug two times. When you're done tug once.” He instructs. She begins climbing into the vent. 

“Wait, you're gonna need this,” he says, digging into his pocket and taking an ear piece out. She puts it on and checks in with the guys in the van to see if it works. She gives Luis a thumbs up and makes her way into the vent. She crawls and swats away spider webs. When she makes it to the room, she removes the vent. She sees that there’s was a guard directly below her. 

“All right, Luis. There's a guard in the room. Lower me, very slowly,” she whispers. 

“Wait, what are you gonna do?” He ask.

“What do you think I'm going to do? I'ma take him.”

“Don't make any noise.”

“Wasn't planning on it.” 

Beverly is lowered down slowly. Once she’s completely out of the vent, she looks down at the guard. When she gets low enough, she grabs the guard and wraps her arm around him to cover his mouth. She does a silent take down and lets go of the guard an he falls down on the ground. 

“Okay, Luis take me down all the way.” He lets her go and goes down fast onto the floor. “Ouch! Gently, Luis, gently.” She sasses as she gets up and dusts herself off. 

“Ah, damn. My bad.”

“Okay, what am I looking for?” She ask. She then notices the camera in the corner move and she freezes.

“Don't worry, it's us.” Dave says.

“Okay, you see the crate over there?” Kurt ask. She looks at the camera and gives them a 'really' look. 

“Kurt, the whole room is filled with crates. Can you be more specific?” She points to the one in front of her.

“No.”*points*  
“No.” *points*  
“No.”

“WHICH IS IT?!” She yells. 

“The one next to the one you last pointed at.” She glares at the camera and walks to the crate.

“Try to find a crow bar.” Dave suggests. She grabs the top of the box and rips it off without a sweat. “Or not.” She looks inside the crates and sees the artifacts. “Okay, guys what am I getting?”

“There are some jewels in a velvet bag. Do you see it?” Dave ask. Beverly moves some stuff around and spots the bag. “Got it. What else?”

“Now, there's a statue of an angel. Do you see it?”

“Yeah.” She picks it up and places it carefully inside the duffle bag. 

“That's it. Now, get out of there.” She goes to the vent and hooks herself to the harness again and tugs once so Luis can pull her up. She pushes the bag in front of her and passes it to Luis once she was halfway out. He helps her out of the vent. They get back in the van and she shows them the jewels.

She takes out one of the diamonds and holds it up in the light. They all admire it. 

“Damn, that's like more than 100 G's right there,” Luis beams. It was getting late so they drop her off back at the apartment building. She opens the door to a very worried Bucky who gets off the couch fast and embraces her.

“Where the hell where you? I was going nuts looking for you, I called over fifty times and you didn't answer.” She takes her phone out to see it was dead.

“Sorry, Buck.” She shows him the phone.

“Where were you? You've been gone for hours.”

“I was just walking around. You know, exploring.” She lies.

“For over five hours?”

“Hey, we haven't been living here long and we haven't gone anywhere really so I went for a long walk and lost track of time.” He sighs as he rubs his face. 

“Just let me know where you're going next time so I don't have a panic attack thinking you were taken.” She wraps her arms around his neck.

“Sorry. I'll tell you where I am next time.” She gives him a kiss they go back on the couch.

“By the way, on the way home I ordered some pizza.”

Fifteen minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. Beverly gets up from the couch and opens the door to see Luis disguised in a pizza delivery outfit. He hands her the cash underneath the box. She slips it in her pocket and gives him a wink and goes back inside. She hands the box to Bucky and goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

“What the hell is this?” She hears Bucky snarl. She comes out of the bathroom confused.

“What? Asshole took a slice?” She looks down at the pizza to see a slice missing. She shakes her head and can’t help but laugh at Bucky's pissed off face.

“Who the hell does that? We're not getting pizza from there again.” Bucky pouts as he sits down to eat.

“It's only one slice. At least I didn't tip the guy.” She says as she sits down next to him.

“Mmm.” He already has taken a bite out of his pizza. As Beverly reaches over to get a slice, Bucky stops her.

“What's that sticking out of your pocket?” He doesn't wait for her answer as he reaches in and takes out the envelope.

“What's this?” He ask again before opening it. “Beverly!” He immediately yells as he takes out the bundle of cash.

“What did you fucking do? Rob a bank? Where'd you get this?” He ask her once she doesn't answer. Beverly looks away.

“It's not important.”

“It's not important? This is so fucking important! Beverly, we're supposed to be in hiding. I told you to stop conning and stealing. You're gonna expose us.” He continues yelling.

“I'm not gonna get caught.”

“Yes, you will! You won't always get away with this. Bev, I can't stand this anymore.” Bucky says slamming the money down on the table and stands up.

“Bucky—  
She tries putting a calming hand on his arm but he slaps it away.

“You promised me, Beverly. How many times have you done this since then? Huh?” Beverly just looks back down. “You're not gonna respond?” Bucky scoffs.

“Beverly....you need to get out.” Beverly snaps her head up at him, her eyes immediately beginning to water.

“Take the damn cash. Should be enough to get you by.” Bucky throws the envelope her way and she catches it even in her still shocked state.

“Bucky, you're...you're kicking me out?”

“I gave you a chance, Beverly. And you promised me. I thought you were over this but then not only did you fucking lie to my face, it's like you don't even care that you did. I bet that pizza guy wasn't even the real pizza guy.” Bucky scoffs again but then after looking at her expression, his face hardens.

“You're working for him, aren't you? God damn it, Beverly!” He starts running his hands through his hair out of stress.

“I can't do this. We're done. I can't have you putting us at risk like this. If you want to keep conning, you do it but don't put me at risk with you.” Bucky says as he walks around, packing her few things into a bag.

“Bucky, don't do this.’

“Funny, I remember asking you that.” Beverly feels like she was just slapped in the face. Bucky walks up to her and hands her the bag. He, too, has tears in his eyes but he isn't letting down.

“Where am I gonna go?”

“You have enough money. Get a motel.” He says, turning his back to her and walking over to the windows. Although, they were covered up with newspapers, there’s a spot where it can be lifted so they could see out if they want to.

“I didn't mean to hurt you like this, Bucky.”

“And I didn't mean to, either. But this is it, Bev.” He looks at her and sighs as he looks away again. “Just get out, please.” He whispers at the end. Beverly sniffs once before walking out of the apartment.


	19. We Meet Again

[A year and a half later]

Beverly runs back and forth in her motel room trying to get ready for her shift at the night club that she’s currently running late for. She hurriedly stuffs her things in her bag while putting on her dress. She stands in front of the mirror as she struggles to put her long sleeve from the dress over her metal arm without ripping the dress. She puts on her heels, fixes her hair, and checks herself out to see if she was okay. She’s wearing a black sequined long sleeved dress with silver heels. She runs out of the room in a hurry and passes the front desk.

“Beverly!” She hears and sees Aurel, the owner of the motel, call out to her from up ahead.

“Nu pot sta o noapte, cu excepţia cazului în joci.” (You cannot stay another night unless you pay.)

“Da, da, Aurel. Eu trebuie sa plec. Am intarziat.”  
(Yeah, yeah, Aurel. I gotta go. I'm late.)

“VREAU BANII MEI!”  
(I WANT MY MONEY!)

She runs out of the motel entrance and catches the bus just in time. She pays and goes to the back trying to avoid people's staring. They probably think she’s some escort or a stripper. When she makes it to the club, she runs pass the bouncer, saying a quick 'hi' and goes to the back room. 

“Sunteţi târziu!” Her boss says, coming into the dressing room.  
(You're late!)

She looks at the clock to see she makes it by a minute. 

“Da, de un minut.” (Yeah by a minute.)

“Se apuca de lucru.” (Get to work.)

Beverly puts her things in her locker and gets to work. She walks up to the bar grabbing a tray and makes her way around the club, getting orders. She ignores getting hit on and just puts on a fake smile. She hates this job, honestly. She only did it because it pays enough to get her what she needs. When 3 am comes around, she’s happy to change into her red hoodie and black jeans. She’s exhausted as she walks back to the motel since the buses don't operate at that time of night. She yawns when she makes it back to her front door. She’s basically half asleep and trying to use her room card. She scans that card over and over but a red light flashes every time.

She closes her eyes as she tilts her head up and sighs. She walks to the front desk and sees Aurel. 

“Hei, ceva este în neregulă cu cheia mea de cameră.” She says putting the room key on the desk. (Hey, there's something's wrong with my room key.)

“Da, pentru că nu poți rămâne încă o noapte.”  
(Yes because you can't stay another night.)

“Te rog, Aurel, doar pentru seara asta. Voi fi plecat în dimineața."  
(Please, Aurel, just for tonight. I'll be gone in the morning.)  
“Doar daca ai bani. Tu?” (Only if you have money. Do you?)

“Nu destul, nu.” (Not enough, no.)

“Apoi îmi pare rău, nu.” (Then I'm sorry no.)

“În cazul în care ar trebui sa merg?” Her voice cracks. (Where am I supposed to go?) 

Aurel shrugs and apologizes one more time. Beverly picks up her backpack and carries it on her way back outside to see that it was pouring rain outside. She puts the hoodie over her head before looking around, clueless on where to go in the middle of the night. She feels so lost, standing in the streets alone. She stands there thinking about Bucky and the apartment. His place was on the other side of town and she’s sure enough that he doesn't want to see her.

She begins her journey across town. Once she has enough of walking, she finds a park. She goes to the playground and climbs inside the slide to protect herself from the rain. She uses her backpack as a pillow and takes her jacket off that is soaked. She puts it at the end of the slide by her feet. She gets another jacket that happens to be Bucky's and uses it as a blanket.

_________________________  
[A month later]

It was pouring rain yet again. Beverly is starving and trying to get food from the flee market. She doesn't have much on her. She has quit her job at the night club. And by quit, she just never showed up again after leaving the motel. She's been homeless since then. Every now and then she'd get lucky and was is able to sneak into motel rooms for the night. Beverly was getting soaked by the second as she waits to cross the street when she suddenly freezes as she sees him. 

Bucky.

He’s across the street in front of her and staring right at her. She sees the light beside her flicker indicating she can cross the street. As she walks closer to him, she just wants to turn and run away. She swallows hard as she was right in front of him and avoids all eye contact. What she didn't expect was for him to grab her wrist and take her out of the rain and up to the apartment. He closes the door behind her before turning on the light and getting a good look at Beverly. She’s paler than usual, thinner from not eating much. Her face was a little blackened from not being washed properly. 

He stands there looking at her with concern while she plays her with her hands and looks at anywhere but him. It breaks his heart to see her like this.

“Go take a hot shower. I'll dry your clothes and warm you up something to eat.” She opens her mouth to protest but he stops her.

“No buts. J-just get in there.” His voice cracks. She finally looks at him when this happens. She obeys, dropping her backpack, going to the bathroom. As she showers, she cries her eyes out as quietly as she can so he cant hear her. But little does she know, Bucky was doing the same in the other room. She washes her hair with her shampoo that was surprisingly still there. When she opens the curtains, she sees Bucky has laid out one of his shirts and sweatpants for her to wear. She dries herself and her hair before getting dressed. She walks out of the bathroom and wraps her arms around herself as she leans against the door frame.

Bucky motions for her to sit at the table in front of him. She walks up slowly and sits on the seat she usually sat in. In front of her was a plate full of mashed potatoes, mac 'n' cheese, and chicken and a piece of bread. She stares at the plate as her mouth just waters and stomach growls in hunger.

“Go ahead, eat.” He encourages, sitting back looking at her. Hesitantly, she picks up the fork and begins chowing down the food. Bucky watches and finds himself getting even more sadden seeing how hungry she is. She eats really fast like she hasn’t eaten anything before.

“Beverly, when was the last time you ate a meal?” 

She stops mid-bite when she hears him saying her name. She wants to hear him say her name ever since she left. She swallows and shrugs.

“Last month, I think.” She mumbles, not wanting to talk again before shoving more food in her mouth. Bucky inhales sharply and tries to hide his sadness but Beverly can see how glossy his eyes are before he lays his head on his hands. She puts her fork down to chugs down the rest of her water.

“Thank you, but I think I should go.” She says and gets up. Bucky whips his head up quick. 

“No, no. You're not going anywhere.” He stands up to stand in front of her. “You're not going anywhere. At least not tonight. You just got some food in your stomach and you're definitely not going back out there in that rain.” She nods as she looks down to avoid looking at him. She feels so ashamed of herself. He sits her on the couch with a warm blanket that he threw in the dryer for ten minutes. He sits down on the bed and rests his elbows on his knees as he faces her.

“How long have you been living like this?”

“Like a month or so.”

“What happened to your con buddies?” He ask with a hint of an attitude in his voice.

“I stopped conning after doing two more jobs to get more money to stay at motels and afford food.”

“Why didn't you come back when you needed help?”

“Didn't think you'd want to see me again.”

He looks up at her, hurt from her words. He gets up from the bed to sit next to her on the couch. 

“Bev, that's not true. I just didn't want you exposing us. If you were done, you could've come back and talked to me instead of us having to be away from each other for over a year and a half.” 

She nods as she wraps herself more in the blanket. 

“You're probably tired. Why don't you get some sleep?” He motions for her to get on the bed.

“I'm fine on the couch, thanks.” He nods at her answer but continues looking at her. Beverly lays back to try to make herself comfortable. She lays there,facing the back of the couch. Surprisingly she does end up falling asleep. Bucky is just glad to see her again. He hated seeing her the way she was earlier.

Bucky stays up for another two hours just watching over her carefully. When she stirs around in her sleep to face him, he hears a clinking noise in her direction. He squints in the dark, seeing it was the dog tags that came out her shirt. A small chuckle comes from him at the sight that she still wears them after everything that happened between them.

He feels guilty of course for kicking her out and her ending up like this. He didn't think it would turn up like this one bit. Bucky eventually falls asleep after a while watching her. 

When Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, he’s half asleep as he stumbles to the bathroom to do his business. When he’s done and walks out, he notices the couch is empty. He rubs his eyes and looks around seeing Beverly was nowhere to be seen along with her things. She left the blanket and his clothes she was wearing neatly folded on the couch. The balcony door is cracked opened a little. He walks over, opens the door the rest of the way, and looks down at the alley way below. Down at the bottom, you could see a hole on the concrete from where she jumped down, where her fist landed.


	20. Found

It's been about four months since Beverly last seen Bucky. She was able to get her own apartment. Beverly is sitting on her window sill as music plays in the room. Ever since she snuck out of Bucky's place, she realized she never really got to say sorry and to thank him for all he's done for her. She looks down at her notebook that she keeps for writing her distant thoughts, memories, and dreams.

As the song Empty by PVRIS plays in the background, she listens carefully and relates to the lyrics and thinks about Bucky.

You see, I want the world to believe  
That there's a light inside of me,  
But it's time that I come clean.  
I'm not what I seem, no.  
Some would say I'm possessed, yeah,  
But I'll confess I've just been obsessed  
With life and death and emptiness, I guess.  
Can't you see all of the change in me?

You took these starving limbs, tried to see.  
Tried to see what they could be,  
But I thought I'd be something.  
I thought you'd complete me,  
That you'd erase all the pain that I felt in my brain.  
If you filled my heart with love,  
Then you'd fill my voids above.  
Now you see, that didn't change a thing. 

When the song comes to an end, she decides it was best that she finally goes to see him again. She gets dressed and put on a pair of jeans and black combat boots that went along with her white tank and leather jacket. She always tops her outfit with a baseball cap, sunglasses, and the dog tags. She leaves the apartment with her emergency backpack and heads downstairs with her earbuds in. 

She stops by the same fruit stand her and Bucky always go to see Ana, the owners daughter.

“Buna dimineata, Ana, ce mai faci?” (Good morning, Ana, how are you?)

She looks at Beverly uneasy. Beverly is confused by how tense she is. 

“Ana, este totul bine?” (Ana, everything okay?)  
“Au vazut hârtie?” She whispers and shifts her eyes down at the newspaper stand. (Have you seen the paper?) Beverly picks up the newspaper and sees the title in bold letters and a picture of what looks like Bucky.

“Winter soldier Cautat pentru Bombardmentul Bin Vienna”   
(Winter soldier Searched for bombardment)

Beverly tenses as she hears the sound of sirens in the distance coming closer. She closes her eyes ready for anything. When they pass by, she sighs in relief and turns around quickly running across the street, jumping back after she almost gets hit by car but then continues going. She knows she has to get to Bucky this instant. When she makes it to the apartment building, the police force is everywhere as she goes up the staircase. 

They spots her and attack. She fights three of them off before continuing going up the stairs. 

“Gosh, why is it so high up?” she sighs as she stops for a moment and looks up at the many staircases she still has left. She fights the last one on the bottom looks up the staircases again seeing Steve but not Bucky. As she gets closer, suddenly Bucky comes falling down and lifting himself up by the railing.

“Bucky!” She calls out as she reaches him. “Bev! Come on.” He kicks a door down before grabbing her. He holds her almost like a football as he starts running.

“Wait, Buck, what are y—She gasps when she realizes they’re suddenly hundreds of feet in the air. He jumped down the building and they tumble on another building's roof top. She lands a couple feet away from Bucky. He helps her up quickly. 

“Bucky, what the hell is going on?”

“I'll explain later. We need to get out of here.” They begin to run when suddenly they’re knocked down. When they get up, they see someone in what looks like a panther costume. 

“What the hell is that?” She whispers. Claws come out from its finger tips making Beverly flinch at the sight. He charges at Bucky and tackles him down. Beverly jumps on the cat's back and gets one punch in before he bends down and launches her off making her hit one of the AC units.

When Beverly looks up with a hand on her back, she sees Steve coming down the building and Bucky trying not to get his eyes clawed out. A helicopter comes around and starts shooting down at them. She ducks as Sam flies over and spins the helicopter around. She gets up and with Bucky, they jump off the roof. Beverly makes it down first followed by Bucky then the panther and then Steve. The helicopter keeps shooting at them. They zig-zagg trying to avoid the bullets. Beverly makes a detour inside the tunnels so they can’t get them. 

Beverly was always a bit faster than Bucky when it comes to running but not this time. He gets ahead of her when she’s knocked down by the cat and they roll on the street. She gets up quick after hearing the sirens come closer. Bucky is now way ahead of her so she can’t see him anymore and she’s pretty sure he doesn't notice she’s not close to him since he doesn't not look back. She avoids the cat that seems to have ignored her and runs fast ahead of her.

Beverly sees a motorcyclist coming her way as she was facing on coming traffic. She removes him from the bike and quickly flips the bike over before getting on and driving away. She dodges cars coming her way until she crosses lanes to go back on the right side. She passes Steve as he’s occupied with the panther. She sees Bucky running from one of the cop cars and accelerates to reach him quicker. 

“Need a lift?” She says grabbing him from his jacket and lifting him up on the bike and putting him behind her.

After he was settles, she looks back to see the panther coming towards them. Bucky grabs him by the neck and the panther tilts the bike to the side. Bucky throws his arm down, trying to lift the bike back up. Sparks flies from the scratching metal as Beverly keeps driving. As they swing their body weight up they get the bike upright. As they’re approaching another opening of the tunnel, Beverly sees Bucky throw something up on the top. When it explodes, it breaks apart the ceiling above to close off the tunnel and cuts off the police cars coming after them.

As Beverly looks back, she hears a slashing noise and they’re suddenly tumbling on the street with the bike sliding away from them. When the panther goes to attack Bucky, Steve tackles him in time. Sirens starts blaring and soon they’re all surrounded. The three of them stand opposite of each other as War Machine comes down holding out his arms as a warning for them to stand down as the police hold their guns pointing at them. Steve puts his shield on his back as surrender. 

“Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal.” War Machine says to him.

Bucky is pushed down to the ground and Beverly is handcuffed. Bucky’s placed inside a big truck and the four of them are in another van. T’Challa, she figured out it was the Prince now King of Wakanda when he takes off his mask. Steve sits in the front while Beverly and Sam sit in the back of the van. Beverly doesn't speak, just stays to herself leaning on her left on the window. 

“So, you like cats?” Sam speaks. 

“Sam,” Steve warns.

“What? Dude shows up looking like a cat. You don't wanna know more?” Beverly can’t help but try to stifle a laugh from Sam's humor. Sam notices and gives her a small smile.

“Your suit, it's vibranuim?” Steve ask.

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. Now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle as King. So, I ask you as both warrior and King, how do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

Beverly lungs forward on her seat to T'Challa as threat to say something but stops when guns are pointed at her. When they arrive to their destination, they climb out of the van. Bucky is taken out and Beverly frowns seeing him in a box locked up. 

“Buck!” She goes to run towards him but is grabbed and taken away. “Let me go!” She yells at them as she was pulls away. She yanks the handcuffs off easily letting them fall to the ground. They automatically point guns at her. 

“Beverly!” Steve calls out to her and shakes his head slowly as a warning not to do anything stupid. As Steve talks to the deputy task force commander, Beverly just looks at what they were doing to Bucky. He looks up at her one last time before the doors shut as they begin walking away.

They let Beverly walk freely but has her walk in the middle, her arms crossed with guards surrounding her as if she’s the president and they’re the secret service. As they enter the room. Natasha has joins them as they walk down the hall to meet with Tony Stark who’s in a room talking on the phone.   
“Consequences! You bet there will be consequences,” he says over the phone clearly pissed. 

They sit Beverly on a chair in a conference room handcuffed to the chair which really wouldn't hold her since she could easily snap them with one hand. She sits there, bouncing her leg up and down, a habit she has when she’s impatient. She stares up at the screen, the others looking at Bucky inside the box. 

“I can't stand looking at him like that. You locked him up in some case like an animal.” Beverly frustratingly breaks the handcuffs and she kicks back the chair. 

“All right, that's enough. Isolate her.” Someone orders. They come and grab her. Beverly starts kicking and swinging. 

“Let me go!” She screams. It takes six guys to get a hold of Beverly to take her out of the room and place her in a glass room. They throw her in there and quickly shut the door. 

“Happy? Now you can see your boyfriend,” one of them shouts. 

Beverly turns around, running to the glass and starts banging on it to get Bucky's attention, but he obviously can’t hear her. When he finally looks to his left and sees her, he sighs in relief knowing she’s okay. She wants to cry out for him but she has to by tough. No more crying. She gasp when she remembers they know a few things in sign language for when they were on missions to signal one another.

She signs if he was okay and he gives her a simple nod. She lays her hands on the glass just wanting to reach out to him. She signs to him again admitting that she was scared and he mouths to her that he is too. 

Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Sharon watch them from the other conference room. 

“What did she say to him?” Steve ask. 

“She asked if he was okay, and that she's scared.” Sharon answers. Steve, already feeling upset with everything, feels bad for Beverly who didn't do anything but try to protect Bucky and herself. All of them feel the same way for Beverly. They watch as she sits in the center of the floor with her elbows resting on her knees.

Beverly sits there thinking of what would happen to them from this point on. Suddenly she hears something like a speaker go off and she looks up to see a man on the other side of the glass. 

“Hello, Beverly. My name is Dr. Broussard I would like to ask you some questions.” He speaks over the intercom. 

“Overall, how would you describe your mood?” Beverly tilts her head and glares at him. 

“Pissed off. Next question.”

“And why is it that you're upset?”

She scoffs shaking her head looking away. Like he really doesn't know what was going on.

“Because they have my fia—  
She pauses when she’s about to say fiancé. She honestly doesn't know what her and Bucky are anymore.

“Because they have Bucky locked up like some criminal which he's not. He didn't bomb the United Nations building.” The others watch closely as Beverly answers the questions.

“What is your relationship with Mr. Barnes?”

“He was my fiancé.”

“Was? Not any more?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“We had a falling out.” She looks down at her hands. Steve sighs at this, not knowing how things got this way between them. “What would it take to make you feel more content and satisfied?” The doctor ask. There are a million things she can blurt out to be happy again. She hesitates before she can answer.

“If I could go back in time to 1944, the day we went on that stupid train, I would've told Bucky that we should skip the mission like we had planned to before everything got worse. Bucky would've proposed some time later at base or something. We would've gotten out of the war alive and together. Go back home to Brooklyn and start a life, have a family and of course see Steve happy as well, finally getting the girl. Then I would be satisfied.” She sniffs not making contact. Steve smiles lightly when she mentions him.

Her anger starts to boil inside her again as she looks at one of the cameras in the room then at Bucky who was looking at her.

“But nothing can change that. I would never be happy. Neither would Bucky because we're always going to be on the run from people who want us locked up or worse; dead, for something that's not our fault.” 

“What's not your fault?”

“Everything.”

“Okay. Thank you, Beverly.”

The doctor leaves and Beverly is left alone again. She goes to her right to lean against the glass facing Bucky. She puts her head down on her knees and sits there quietly for ten minutes. She must have dozed off when suddenly everything goes dark. She looks up to see a red light blinking. Bucky gives her a confused look and then back at the doctor. 

That's when she notices him getting up from the desk holding a flash light and something else. She squints noticing it was the red hydra notebook. 

“Oh no.” 

She can see the guy, who she’s now sure is clearly not a doctor, reciting the trigger words to Bucky. She can’t hear them but she's heard them so many times that she could read his lips. Bucky's left hand twitches in his seat. Beverly bangs on the glass wall. 

“STOP!” She screams. He continues and Bucky begins to punch his way out of the box after breaking out of his restraints. “STOP, PLEASE!” She cries but it was no use. She looks at the camera and shouts. “CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? YOU HAVE TO HELP! PLEASE!”

Bucky punches one more time before the door flies off. He gets up and faces the guy. Bucky leaves the room and the guy walks up to her glass case. He gives her a satisfied smile, pleased with what he has done. He gets on the floor to make it look like Bucky has done something to him. She leans her back against the glass and slides down to the floor in frustration. Now Bucky's gone awol and there's nothing she can do. She suddenly sees Steve in the reflection from the glass. She turns around and sees him holding the guy against the wall. 

“I have big plans for her,” he says looking past Steve's shoulder. Steve looks back at Beverly standing there. Then Sam is thrown in the room, his back hitting the glass case Bucky was in. Beverly hisses knowing that that hurt. Bucky turns his attention to Steve and kicks him out of the room. Beverly bangs on the glass to get Sam's attention but it was useless since he’s laying on the floor facing away from her. When he does get up, she waves but he doesn't see her as he runs off to probably investigate something he saw. Beverly sits back down, feeling useless not knowing what to do.  
_____________________

“He wanted to know where I was kept.” Bucky tells Steve.

“Why would he want to know that?” Steve ask.

“Because Beverly and I weren't the only Winter Soldiers.”

“All right, we need to get out of here.” Sam says, taking Bucky's arm out of the machine. 

“No, we can't leave yet. I'm not leaving without Beverly.”

“Then let's go get her.”

_______________________________

Beverly dozes off again and shoots her head up when she hears the intercom. Tony, Natasha, and some others stand there looking at her. 

“What happened?” Tony ask rudely causing Natasha to hit him on the side. 

“The fake doctor made Bucky go all solider mode. What do you think happened, Stark?” She yells.

“How did he do it?” 

“There's this book, from Hydra. There are these trigger words that activates our soldier state.”   
“What's this?” One of the guys grab a device left on the chair that the fake doctor was sitting on. Without thinking, he presses the button. The speakers in the room turned on.   
“Zhelaniye.” A recording of the words start playing throughout the glass room.

“No!” Beverly screams and covers her ears.

“Rzhavyy”

“MAKE IT STOP!” She begins to twitch.

“Semnadtsat' ”

“Rassvet” 

“AAAAAHHHHH!” They all look inside and watch Beverly scream.

“Pech' ” 

“Devyat' ” She begins punching the floor.

“Dobroserdechnyy” 

“Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu”

“Odin” 

“Gruzovoy vagon” 

The words repeat over and over again. Beverly pulls at her hair as she screams. She gets up and marches at them and punches the glass, cracking it and making them flinch. The words stop for a moment. Natasha looks over at Beverly seeing her dark eyes full of rage. 

“You have to stop this.” Nat tells them. 

“Wait, why? We now know what triggers them. We have an advantage,” Ross says.

“Are you kidding me?! Don't you see it's torturing her? She can kill herself in there.” Beverly looks up and down at Tony who looked defeated. She smiles knowing the other solider got to him. “I thought you said she was nice?” He says to Nat.

“She is, but once she's triggered, she's a whole different person. She's a winter soldier just like Barnes was out there.” Beverly takes two steps to the side to stand in front of Ross.

“Vash schastlivyj tam v stakan mezhdu Nami, potomu chto odnazhdy ja poluchit' moi ruki na vas im sobirajas' razdavit' vas kak oshibka.” Beverly hisses.  
(You're lucky there's a glass between us because once I get my hands on you, I'm going to crush you like a bug.)

Natasha, who was the only one that was able to understand what Beverly said, winces at her choice of words.

“What? What did she say?” Tony ask.

She leans over and whispers it in Tony's ear. He makes a face and looks at Beverly who was currently giving him the death glare. 

“I believe her.” He whispers. The words begin to play again and Beverly immediately covers her ears even though it did nothing she does it anyway. She screams and kicks in agony. Just then Bucky and Steve show up on the other side of the glass room behind Beverly. 

“What are you doing to her?” Bucky yells angrily. They run inside the other room. Bucky runs to glass trying to get Beverly attention. 

“How do we stop it?” Steve ask.

Sam runs to other room Bucky was in and looks around with Steve as Bucky try punching the glass but is only able to crack it a little. He tries his best to ignore the words. The others spot the three and start to gather to catch them. 

“Guys, we need to hurry up and stop it,” Sam warns them. As the words keep going Beverly gets on her feet again and sees Bucky. Beverly does the only thing she can think of to stop, hearing the words. She starts walking back to the other side of the case and looks at Bucky. 

“Beverly, what are you going to do?” He ask.

“What is she doing?” Sam ask as she braces herself. The boys suddenly see her charge at the glass, smashing her head, and knocking herself out falling to the floor. “What the hell?” Bucky blurts out, concerned and confused. “At least she can't hear it anymore.”

“I FOUND IT!” Steve yells as he finds the controller for the device. Bucky snatches it from Steve's hand, turns it off, and throws it against the wall, breaking it in an instant. Guards come in through the other side. The three run off towards the door. Bucky quickly runs in and grabs Beverly bridal style. They hurry and get out of the building, almost getting caught. They get in their getaway car and drive off. Bucky cradles Beverly in the back seat of the Buggie. 

“We need a first aid kit. She's bleeding here.” Bucky says looking at the blood on his hand and the blood on her head. They make one stop to get Beverly's head wrapped up and get back on the road.


	21. Civil War

When Beverly wakes up her head feels heavy and in so pain. “Hey you should keep your head down.” She hears looking up at Steve in the rear view mirror. “I need to get out. I need to get some air.” Steve gets out from his seat and lifts it up so she can get out. Beverly climbs out and looks at the blue buggie. “This is the car you choose to steal.”

“It's not stealing its borrowing.”

“Right.” She nods. 

“Where's Bucky?” She ask.

“Oh he's inside using the bathroom and Sam's getting us food inside.” They stand there silent for a moment awkwardly. “You must hate me.” Beverly says looking at the gravel dirt. Steve turns to Beverly confused. “What? Why would I hate you?” 

“Steve the last time I saw you I shot you in the leg. I saw the look on your face when I did it.”

“Beverly it's not your fault.”

“Of course it's my fault Steve, I did it out of anger because I was trying to protect Bucky.”

“I understand, and I already forgave you for that. Truthfully I might have done the same.” This makes Beverly chuckle and they fall into silence again. 

“What happened between you and Buck? You mentioned to zemo that you’re no longer together.”

“Oh, you heard that?”

“Heard everything.”

“I-uh I got into conning and started doing jobs and stealing. Bucky didn't want me to put us in risk which was completely understandable and I promised him I wouldn't do it again but I broke that promise and I did it again. Bucky got upset and kicked me out the apartment. I ended up staying at a motel that night and for a couple more nights. I had about three different jobs. Something that I can cover up my arm. My last job was working at a night club. I didn't have enough money to stay another night at this motel and I ended up sleeping in a slide on playground.” Beverly begins to get teary eyed and Steve looks at her with sorrow. 

“You were homeless?” She nods her head wiping away her tears.

“For quite awhile I uh found places to sleep and would break in some motel rooms to get at least an hour sleep. I wasn't happy at all, at some point I didn't want live anymore.”

“What do you mean? You were gonna kill yourself?” He ask and she nods.

“I was gonna do it until I saw Bucky across the street one day. He saw me and I was headed in his direction and he um- he took me in and fed me and stuff. I snuck out the apartment in the middle of the night cause I couldn't be there anymore and left and got my life together again. I realized that I had so much to fight for even though it’s wasn't much. Steve grabs a hold of Beverly and gives her hug. “Steve.” She whispers.

“I know you really don't like hugs anymore but you need it.” Beverly chuckles in Steve's chest. When they part Bucky is standing on the other side of the car frowning. “You were gonna kill yourself?” He says in disbelief. Steve makes a face and let's go of Beverly. “I'm gonna go see if Sam needs help.” He says not wanting to be involved in the conversation anymore. Beverly looks down playing her jacket. “Beverly tell me you're lying!”

“I’m not.” She sniffs wiping her nose. “Why?”

“Because it was the only way to stop everything.”

“Stop what?”

“Everything! The loneliness, the pain, the emotions and nightmares.” She raises her voice but stops taking a deep breath. “I couldn't take it anymore.” She says softly. He moves to her side wrapping her in his arms. She lays her head on his chest as he holds her tight and whispers in Russian in her ear. “Eto pronto grustno verijas nas, no est’ drugie verse; i v etih versijah, use idet nash put’.” ( This is just a sad version of us, but there are other versions; and in these versions , everything goes right.) He keeps at it with the soft words in her ear as his arms are wrap around her back. “Beverly I found love where it wasn't suppose to be, right in front of me, in war. Every since I became the winter solider I have never loved myself, but you, oh god, I loved you so much because I forgot what hating myself felt like. I lost you once and I'm not gonna lose you again, you hear me.’’ He says lifting her head up. She smiles for the first time in a long time and gets on her tipy toes to give him a kiss. He deepens the kiss pulling her close. They break apart resting their foreheads together. “Gosh I missed this so much.” She whispers.“I love you.” He whispers giving her a quick peck. “I love you too.” 

“AH finally you made up.” Sam says interrupting coming out with the bags along with Steve in tow. Beverly couldn't help but chuckle buried in Bucky’s chest. They all climb in the car and Steve passes out the food. About ten minutes of eating and on the road Beverly happens to look to her right to see that ketchup spilled off Bucky’s burger landing on his pants. See watches him as scrapes it off putting it on the back of Sam’s shirt. He notices she was watching him. He looks at her with a smirk putting his finger to his lips to stay quiet, she just rolls her eyes and chuckles to herself. After an hour they pull over on the side under the freeway to meet up with Karen. Beverly, Bucky and Sam stay in the car while Steve steps out walking to her up ahead. “Can you move your seat up?” Bucky ask Sam. “No.” Bucky frowns at his answer. Beverly bites down on her lip trying to hold back a laugh. Bucky scoots to the left closer to Beverly dropping his arm over her shoulder. He leans in giving her a soft kiss. She feels herself being lifted on his on his lap but she doesn’t stay there too long. He’s sneaky sliding her to the other seat. She breaks the kiss frowning knowing exactly what he’s doing. They share a mental argument until Sam interrupts. 

“Oh check this out.” They stop their starring contest and look ahead seeing Steve and Karen inching closer to one another. Beverly with her legs draped over Bucky’s lap leans forward on Sam’s seat waiting for the kiss. When they break Steve looks over seeing the three of his friends smirking in his direction. He chuckles getting his shield and Sam’s wings putting them in the truck. Beverly leans on Bucky taking a quick half hour nap. When they arrive at the airport they park in the garage meeting the rest of the team. They get out to stretch after being in the car for hours. Clint gets out the van followed by Wanda. Beverly never met them but seen them many times on the news. Bucky and Beverly stay on the other side of the car keeping to themselves. Clint opens the door revealing Scott Lang. Beverly never gotten a chance to meet Scott in person but has seen pictures of him from luis and Dave. “We should get moving.” Bucky says.  
“We got a chopper lined up.” Clint informs. A voice was heard from the PA in German going throughout the whole garage. “They’re evacuating the airport.” Beverly tells them.“Stark.” Sam guesses.“Stark?” Scott questions. 

“Suit up.” Steve demands. They all change ready for action. Steve goes forward towards the helicopter while the rest stay back behind. “You must be the lovely Beverly Banks, nice to finally meet you.” Scott says coming to her. “Yeah, I heard so much about you from Luis and Dave.” She laughs. “Hope only good things.” “Of course. Oh and this is Bucky.” She introduces. They shake hands and the group talk introducing themselves to the others and head inside the airport to look for the ship. “Alright, looks like we’ve been spotted let’s get our move on.” Beverly says to Sam and Bucky. The three get up and start running along the terminals. As they’re running they notice someone on the glass crawling along the side. “What the hell is that?” Bucky ask. “Everyone’s got a gimmick now.” Sam says as they continue to run. Peter swings in knocking Falcon down. Bucky goes to punch him but Peter’s able to stop his punch which throws him and Beverly off. “You have a metal arm? That’s is awesome, dude.” He says. Falcon comes flying grabbing the kid away. Bucky and Beverly run closer getting a hiding spot to attack. “How bout that?” Beverly points at a panel. Bucky grabs it breaking it off and throws it at Peter. They hide behind another panel thinking they were safe.

“Hey buddy I think you lost this?” They peek over and Bucky pulls Beverly back from almost getting hit. “He almost chopped my head off.” She says in disbelief. They run to Sam blocking Peters attack knocking them down to the first floor but webs the couple together. When they make it out they spot the ship from across the airport. They make a run until vision invades stopping all of them. When the fighting begins Beverly is the odd man out, out numbering the other team. “Beverly get to the ship.” Bucky commands. She nods and starts running until T’challa knocks her down coming from the side getting Bucky’s attention. She gets up quick, swiftly kicking him back as Bucky swings at him. The two go back and forth getting a hit in. After ten minutes of fighting Scott makes himself huge as a diversion so Steve, Bucky and Beverly can make a run for the ship. Nat is there but lets them go stopping T’challa. On the ship Beverly and Bucky sit in the back while Steve flies. Beverly ends up falling asleep tried from the fighting. Bucky keeps a hold of her left hand with his metal one. “I think this is the most I’ve seen her sleep.” Bucky says softly, Steve looks back smiling. “She doesn't sleep long?” 

“She has nightmares and night terrors, she went AWOL twice in the middle of the night. So whenever she falls asleep peacefully I let her sleep.” When they arrive Bucky unbuckles Beverly and kisses her head. “Hey doll wake up.” He whispers but she doesn't budge. “Wakey wake beans and bakey.” He says chuckling when she suddenly smiles. “Can’t believe I forgot that.” He says shaking his head. He lifts her up and gives her a quick peck. Their attention turns towards Steven who opens the door. After a moment three of them head inside the building. They make it in the elevator and go down in silence. Bucky heads out first followed by Beverly and Steve as he follows them since they know the place. When they hear the elevator about to open they all turn around the three soldiers ready for what is coming down. When the doors open it’s revealed to be Tony. Steve goes back down the stairs but Beverly and Bucky stay put still pointing their guns. “You seem a little defensive.” He says. “It’s been a long day.” Steve replies. “At ease, solider. I’m not currently after you.” Tony says to Bucky. “Then why are you here?” Steve ask. Beverly peeks over her shoulder seeing Bucky still with his gun pointed same as her. “Could be your story’s not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I’m here. I’d like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself.”“Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Tony scoffs and Steve puts his shield down. 

“It’s good to se you, Tony.” 

“You too, Cap.” Tony looks over at the two Winter Soldiers who hasn’t moved. 

“Hey, Bonnie, Clyde you’re killing me. There’s a truce here. You can drop..” Steve turns back to them signaling it was oaky. The four of them continue their way in getting closer to the center of the building. When the memory suppressing machine comes into view Beverly becomes uneasy. Horrible memories flashes through her mind of the pain of their brains getting wipe comes floating through and her breathing becomes uneven. “Hey, hey, hey.” She looks up to Bucky who’s now standing in front of her. “It’s okay Bev. This isn't our life anymore you don't have to be scared.” “What’s wrong?” Steve ask. “This is where Bev and I were last together when we were with Hydra. This is the place she escaped.” He explains. “And it’s not your fault.” He adds and calms her down and they continue forward. “Got heat signatures.” Tony informs. “How many?” “One.” They walk more in the room as the lights in the chambers come on. “If it’s any comfort, they'd died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?” Zemo says over the speaker. “What the hell?” Bucky whispers. “I’m grateful to them, though. They brought you here.” The light comes on and zemo is behind the glass. Steve throws his shield at him but it does nothing. They stand there as a video comes up on the screen in front. They gather around the screen and Beverly immediately freezes recognizing what is was. She feels Bucky tense from her side and he looks over to her. They both look down not wanting any eye contact with Tony. 

When the footage starts playing and the two soldiers show up on screen Beverly turns around facing Bucky as the guilt comes to them. When the footage is over and Steve reveals that he knew, Tony goes to attack Steve. Beverly and Bucky go to shoot Tony but he blasts their gun away destroying it. Tony grabs Bucky flying him across the room. Beverly grabs Steve’s shield throwing it to Tony. She runs trying to get a hold of Tony when he lifts the three of them in the air. Tony pushes her off making her fall below but she lands on her feet. She runs jumping on the chambers walls to get back up but Tony launches cuffs to her feet which locks them making her fall down slamming on the floor. A missile shots out of Tonys arm and the columns start to fall down. Steve breaks his cuffs and runs to Beverly taking hers off as well. Bucky breaks free running to Beverly. “Get out of here!” Steve shouts. The winter soldiers make their way up to the top where any of the aircrafts would come in and out. They jump to each panel that is out getting close to the opening when Tony catches up with them. Steve does his best to get Tony away trying to convince him to stop. Bucky pushes Beverly in front of them as they climb the latter up ready to get out. Tony launches a missile to the opening of the door causing it to come crashing down. Bucky grabs Beverly by her uniform pulling her down just in time before she gets crushed making them fall down, Beverly falls down two panels lower then Bucky. When Tony goes for Bucky again they both come flying down. Steve and Beverly jump on Tony and the four of them go falling down. 

Tony pushes Beverly off his back causing her to hit her head on a panel knocking her out cold in the corner by Steve down on the floor below. When Steve and Tony begin fighting again, Bucky comes down hitting Tony with the shield. They go back and forth with it until Bucky gets Tony against the wall. Bucky grabs Tony’s arc reactor crushing the suit but Tony shoots him away taking out Bucky’s metal arm and blasting him towards Beverly. As Steve and Tony keep fighting. Bucky looks to his left at Beverly who’s somewhat awake but has a big gash on her head that's bleeding out. “Bev.” He calls out. She opens her eyes slowly and they widen seeing his arm gone. 

Bucky starts remembering the day of the train accident how Beverly kept them together in the snow. He scoots closer to her, turning her on her side she can face him. “I love you.” He whispers. “I love you too.” She takes her hand touching his face not caring that it’s stained in blood. Steve comes along helping Beverly then they both pick up Bucky. Steve drops his shield after Tony claims it doesn't belong to him. The three stumble outside into the cold back to the ship seeing T’challa. Steve and T’challa help the two soldiers into the ship to lay down on the small bed that was there. “We need to wrap her head before she bleeds out more.” T’challa says helping her elevate her head. Bucky keeps a hold of her hand as they take off. “It’s okay go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.’’ He whispers. Beverly nods slowly soon passing out. When she wakes up she squints from the daylight shining. She looks to her right seeing the view of a forest and waterfall.  
She looks to her left seeing Bucky sitting up in the bed his back to her. She frowns looking at his missing arm. 

“Buck.” She whispers. He turns around slowly smiling down at her. “Hey there sleepy head.” He greets. He offers her his hands as he helps her sit up slowly. “Where are we?” 

“Wakanda. How do you feel?” 

“I’ll live.” She sighs. She stands up slowly feeling the bandage on her head. “We need to talk.” He says joining her next to the glass wall. She turns to him frowning. “I think it’s best for us to go back under.” He says slowly. She immediately shakes her head no. “Doll, listen. Until they find out how to take all this crap out our head, we’re safe, we’re not running.” “Bucky I can’t, I don't want to go back. We’ve already missed too much, and we just got back together.” 

“Babe you don't have to be scared.” He walks closer rubbing his hands up her arms. “Did you talk to Steve about this?” “Yeah, he knows and he agrees.” 

“I- I just need time to think about it.” He nods kissing her head. “Hungry?” She nods and he takes her hand leaving to the common room meeting Steve. “Hey you’re awake, how you feeling?” “Light headache, but some food would do.” When she’s done eating Beverly leaves Steve and Bucky talking and she makes her way outside. She looks out admiring the view starring off looking at the huge black panther landmark. “Breath taking isn't it?” She looks to her right seeing T’challa by her side. “Yes it is, beautiful.” She smiles. “James tells me that you’re not sure about going back under.”

“I’m terrified. I just keep remembering that every time I woke up it was to kill someone. I don't want that feeling again. I never liked the feeling of being in there, and it scares me.”  
“My people will help figure out how to clear you and James mind. When the time comes, I would make sure things aren't like they use to be.”

“Thank you, by the way for all this and helping James with his arm.” They talk for few and Beverly and T’challa make their way back to Steve. “James.” T’challa calls out. Bucky gets up from the couch and looks between the two. “I’ll go under, but on one condition.”“What is it?” “We get married.” She smiles and he beams. “Yes, of course yes.” He wraps his arms around her giving her a kiss. “How about we have a small ceremony here?” T’challa ask. “Oh we couldn’t, you’ve done so much already.” Bucky says. “It’s not a problem, the people of Wakanda love weddings.”

“Okay then let's get married.” Bucky says smiling picking her up spinning her with his one good arm. “I'll be back.” Steve says putting on his jacket. “Where you going?” They ask. “Can't have a wedding without friends.” He says leaving. “What's he going to do?” T'challa ask. “Something stupid.” They say and look at each other and laugh. “We're getting married.” Bucky repeats. “We're getting married.”


	22. Tying The Knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's read this story. I would love to continue with these characters just gotta think of some ideas. But I hope you all enjoyed. And if you have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them. Feedback is welcome!

After an hour of Steve leaving Bucky and Beverly go exploring outside the compound into the forest below. “Let’s go over there.” Bucky points to the waterfall grabbing her hand leading her over there. “Buck we’re not over allowed over there.” She warns. He shakes his head turning back to her. “Come on Bev live a little, we’re about to go back under and you’re about to become Mrs. Beverly Ann Barnes. A little adventure won’t hurt.”

She sighs looking around. “I guess it won’t hurt.” He smiles nodding. “I’m sure T’challa won’t mind. And we’ve never really had a vacation before so why not have one now?” He says with a raised eyebrow. “Fine, but if we get caught I’m blaming it on you.” They continue walking through the forest until the reach behind the waterfall. “Care for a swim?” He ask. “We don't have bathing suits?” She frowns. “Who says we need bathing suits?” He smirks taking off his tank top and stops when touches his pants. “Little help here doll.” He chuckles. She giggles grabbing the zipper of his pants slowly zipping them down as Bucky leans in close kissing her softly. 

They break the kiss laughing hearing his pants hit the ground. He gets a hold of the back of her head as she gets a hold of the waist band of his boxers. He breaks the kiss this time backing away from her when the boxers are off. He turns around exposing his backside and canon balls in the water. Beverly throws her head back laughing. When he raises from the water he shakes the water from his head. “Whoa babe come on, it feels great!” She stands there for a moment before she strips into her birthday suit and jumps in. When she raises from the water she swims to Bucky who was sitting on a rock that was in the middle under the water so only their top half is exposed. “This does feel amazing. Never thought skinny dipping would feel this free.” She laughs and straddles him. 

He wraps his good arm around her waist and begins to kiss her along her jawline. “I feel so exposed.” She blushes covering her chest. “What you do mean you walked topless all the time at home.” 

“Yeah, at home. Where it was just you and me and newspapers on the windows and not the preying eyes of Romania.” She whispers towards the end kissing him on the jaw this time. “Home.” He sighs. “I know, I miss it two. There was no running, no missions, just worry about food and bills. We we were living the normal life.” She says getting serious. “Don’t worry, we’ll go back to normal. But for now let’s enjoy our mini vacation.” He lowers his hand to her bottom squeezing it making her gasp. “Oh so you want to go there?” She giggles. “There’s no one around.” He smirks. “And I haven't gotten any since we were apart so yeah I’m planning to get laid before our wedding.” He chuckles. When their little waterfall love fest finishes they get dressed going back to the compound. When they get back to the compound Steve has arrived with Sam, Clint, Scott, and Wanda. “Oh my gosh Steve did you break them out?” Beverly gasp. “I said you guys couldn't get married without friends.” “Beverly I have a surprise for you.” T’challa says. She follows him to the room she and Bucky are staying in to see a dress hanging on a mannequin waiting for her. “Oh my gosh it’s beautiful thank you!” “I’ll have my people help you get ready.” He leaves the room and Wanda comes in. “Didn’t think I’ll be broken out of a highly secured prison for a wedding.” She chuckles joining her looking at the dress. It was a long white v cut dress with spaghetti sharps, the top half of the dress is lace and the rest is just plain going down but it was perfect. Beverly smiles down admiring it more until she faces Wanda. “I know we’ve only known each other for a couple hours but, would you be my maid of honor?” 

“It would be my honor.” “Yay! I’m so excited.” Three hours later Beverly was in her flowly dress, her long brown hair curled and green and white flower crown on. There’s a knock on the door and Wanda goes to open it as the other girls work on Beverly. “Wow, you look beautiful.” Beverly looks in the mirror to see Sam dressed up in a suit. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’.” She smiles. “Are you ready?” “Yeah, kinda nervous.”

“It’s just Bucky. You guys been together since I don't know 1944.”“Well when you put it that way you make me sound so old.” She pouts. “You are like 100 aren't you?”“Biological I’m 28.” She corrects.

“Well if it makes you feel better you look fine as wine for 100.” “Oh my gosh!” She laughs. “Come on, let’s get you married!” He links arms with her and they head outside the compound down by the waterfall. Steve looks at his best friend who stares off looking at the water waiting for his bride to arrive. The music begins to play and Wanda comes walking out with Clint and they go their separate ways in the front. Beverly stands waiting taking deep breaths. Sam stands in front of her fixing her hair. “You got this. If it makes you feel better he was freaking out too.” 

“Really?” She chuckles suddenly feeling better. They link arms again and walk down the made aisle that’s littered with flowers. Beverly smiles walking down seeing people who attended. When the fog clears and she gets a clear view of Bucky she gasps melting in awe when she reaches him. “You cut your hair.” She her voice begins to crack. “I know you loved the long hair but I thought we both should go back on how we looked back when we met. You with the long hair and me with the short. Old look for our new beginning.” “I love it.” They get a hold of each other flesh hands and the ceremony began. “Now the couples will say their vows.”“Beverly Ann Banks. You are like no women I’ve ever met. Steve always told me that I just needed to settle with girl already and I told him I will, once I find the right one. And I finally found her. She just happened to be at the same training camp I was in. I saw that she was struggling having a hard time getting over the nine foot wall. I sat across this girl in training talking for hours as we ate our horrible meals. Then once we came back home I introduce my new best friend to my other best friend. I found myself falling in love with you in the middle of war which is not something everyone can say. You risked your life for some Brooklyn kid who fell off a train and were willing to die with me.” He pauses as his voice breaks. At this point Beverly already had tears down her face. “We’ve been through hell and back and you’ve never left me, and I am so grateful for having you in my life and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else. If someone was to ask me if I could change how things came out to be, I have to say no because things wouldn't be the same as they are. I wouldn't be the man you see before you today. I love you Beverly and I would never stop.” 

Beverly takes a deep breath trying not to sob. “James.” She begins making him smile as she uses his first name. “You are the light out of all the darkness in our life. You have never let me down. The night we were captured by Hydra and you made me that promise of getting us out I knew then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. The day of the tri— train accident, when I found you I thought that that was gonna be it and I wasn't gonna let you go alone, because I already had my answer to your proposal and I was gonna be with you, through life and death. In DC on the carrier even when we were fighting against each other, I was still trying to protect you, I mean I shot your best friend. Sorry Steve.” She apologizes peaking to him making everyone laugh. “I love how you tried your hardest to make everything right between us to make things normal in our little studio apartment. I would always come running home to you. I love you James Buchanan Barnes and I would always till death due us apart.” 

“The rings?” The priest ask. Bucky turns around and grabs their dog tags from Steve. Beverly gasp wanting cry more. They say their lines before placing each other dog tags on. “Who says we need rings, plus can’t really wear one.” Bucky chuckles. “I know pronounce husband and wife.” Everyone cheers, Sam and Scott the loudest. They walk down the path as everyone cheers. Later on everyone gathers for the pictures, Beverly loses count after 50 but she’s having a blast. When it comes to the reception Bucky and Beverly wait to be announced to step in the room. “And finally Mr. and Mrs. Barnes!” T’challa announces. They walk in hand in hand entering the room, they we to friends and fellow locals to the center of the room. “I have a surprise for you.” Bucky whispers in her ear. The song moon river by Andy Williams starts to play. Beverly gasp leaning back hearing the song already in tears. “Your remembered our song.” She cries. This was the song the last song they danced to before they got shipped out England. (They song didn't come out this early but let’s just pretend lol.) Beverly lip sings the lyrics as they danced holding each other tight. “Do you remember before you escaped you were singing this song and couldn't figured out where it came from?”  
“How can I not?”  
__________________

(Flashback) Asset walks through the hydra facility hallway stopping he hears a female voice singing. He stops walking closers seeing Beta sitting criss cross on a ledge looking out to the snow, singing. 

“Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way  
Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me”

“I didn't know you can sing?” He asks startling her. He chuckles and sits down next to her. “Neither did I.”

“Where’s that from?”  
“I don't know, it’s like on the tip of my tongue but I can’t seem to remember where I heard this song before.”“Must be from the past.” “I guess.” She shrugs.  
(End of Flashback)  
_______________________  
Beverly and Bucky dance together until one of the other boys wisked away. It started with Sam, then Scott then Steve got into. The next few hours of partying they all were settled into a circle laughing it up at some of Scotts stories. Wanda and Beverly were giggling it up talking and Steve and Bucky sat across from them enjoying everyones company. “You found the one.” Steve says grabbing Bucky’s shoulder. “I sure did.” He smiles looking across at a laughing Beverly who was joking around with Sam. “It took 100 years though.” Steve laughs and Bucky joins in. “I always thought you would get married first.” Bucky laughs. When the party dies down and everyone says their goodbyes and goodnights Beverly and Bucky head to their room again. Beverly stands out in the balcony when Bucky joins her staring up at the night scare. “We’re gonna be alright.” He whisper behind her in her ear holding onto to her with his one arm. 

She turns around smiling and they head to the bed. Beverly sits ups as Bucky lays his back on her chest staying quiet looking out to Wakanda until he breaks the silence. “Doll.”   
“Hm?” She hums. “Can you sing that song you always sung at night.” “Of course anything for my husband.” She smiles feeling him chuckle. “Thanks wifey.” This makes her giggle hearing those words and begins to sing. (This song is from the flash episode duet by Grant Gustin.) 

“Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.

This world can race by far too fast.  
Hard to see while it's all flying past.  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now.  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.

All I want to do,  
Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home,  
To you.

And I could see it,  
Right from the start,  
Right from the start.  
That you would be,  
Be my light in the dark,  
Light in the dark.  
Oh, you gave me no other choice,  
But to love you.

All I want to do,  
Is come running home to you,  
Come running home to you.  
And all my life I promise to,  
Keep running home to you,  
Keep running home?  
Home to you .

Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold.  
But, I want you in it,  
Every hour, every minute.”

When she's done singing Bucky turns around and leans up and gives her a kiss. “I love you Beverly Ann Barnes.”   
“And I love you James Buchanan Barnes.” They soon fall asleep together peacefully for the first time in years through the whole night. The next morning they got dressed in the white tank top and pants they were presented with to go in cryo. They make it to the lab seeing Steve waiting for them. “You guys ready?” He asked looking between the pair. “I’m ready, are you ready doll?” Bucky ask turning to her and she nods. The two chambers stand next to each other in the middle of the lab. They climb in and lean back ready. “I’ll see you two soldiers on our next mission.” The couple look at each other with a smirk and lean back again the chambers close and they freeze.   



End file.
